My soul will find you
by Heidi Mae
Summary: "I wont pressure you Elena. But just know that whenever you want to open your soul to me I am here and waiting. Always and whenever you need me. You don't even have to call my soul will find you" I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at his words.
1. Prelude

Prelude:

Damon POV

It has been months now...months since I lost my angel, my redemption, my everything. As I lie on the crappy mattress in this cheap motel. Will this search ever end? Will I ever find her?

I closed my eyes and willed dreams to come. Dreams of my angel's silky blond hair framing her perfect beautiful face. Her creamy skin and soft lips beckoning me. Her piercing blue eyes gazing into my soul interlocked with her just like always I couldn't see her a glimpse and she was gone. Everything goes back to that night, Running into the house. Chaos everywhere.

"She's gone!" Bonnie had screamed at him.

"NO!" I screamed into the darkness. "No! I want her back"

"Damon" A weak voice whispered

" Elena?" I snapped open my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Chapter one: Aftermath

Elena POV:

Damon is human? I thought incredulously. Everyone seemed to be sharing my thought. I looked around to see all my friends frozen in place staring from Damon's confused face to Stefan's frious one.

"How could you!" Stefan screamed again. There was murder in his eyes. I felt a chill go up my spine. "You stole my humanity!. My chance at a normal life again!"

Stefan lunged toward Damon knocking him to the floor. Damon went down with a grunt, His new human reflexes weren't prepared for Stefan's quickness.I felt my heart start to race. I had to stop this! Stefan started punching Damon's face hard. His face had turned feral in anger.

"Stefan stop!" I demand "You are going to kill him!"

Stefan grew distracted and looked at me his eyes red and animal like in anger. I felt myself shudder. "I don't care" Stefan growled at me.

"Sage... please stop him"I begged the other vampire in the room.

Sage quickly pulled Stefan off of Damon. His eyes hadn't softened at all. He glared at me now and I felt a second shudder come on.

"Please Stefan... He's your brother" I said softly. His eyes softened a bit. He turned and ran out the door slamming it behind him. People started to move then but I was frozen in place. Sage helped Damon to his room. Bonnie was setting her breakfast down on the table. Mrs Flowers was getting an icepack ready. I felt my feet start to move and I numbly followed them. I suddenly realized I was heading for Damon's room. I tried to turn around and head out to check on Stefan but my body was pulling me in the other direction. I couldn't explain it. Meredith was looking at me strangely.

"Elena..." She said "Let me help you. I will go check on Damon okay. He is probably a little to embarrassed to see you right now anyway. Why don't you go shower and get dressed. Leave Stefan calm down a bit before you go check on him."

It wasn't really a suggestion but I was glad my friend took charge. I was feeling so confused by what had just happened. I needed some time to think. But Stefan... he was angry with me for defending Damon. I had to make sure we were okay.

"'ll check on Stefan" Bonnie offered as if reading my thoughts. "I'll explain you were rightfully worried. Go Elena you need to think"

I numbly headed up the stairs. Ignoring the strange pull I was still feeling for Damon's room.

Bonnie POV

I found Stefan crouched under a big oak tree outside. He still looked furious. I needed to calm him down. I didn't tell anyone yet but I had a horrible vision last night. Damon took something from Stefan and Stefan went crazy. This could be it. His humanity. Damon stole Stefan's humanity. Still I didn't think this was what was going to drive Stefan mad, I had a sneaking suspicion what or who Damon was going to end up taking.

Maybe I can prepare Stefan for what is to come so my vision doesn't come to pass. I thought.

"What do you want Bonnie" Stefan's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Stefan!" I said feigning shock "I have never known you to be impolite. Please don' t start now"

"Your right" Stefan sighed "But Damon stole my humanity so now I might as well steal his attitude"

"Now why in the world would anyone want to do that" I said lightly sitting next to Stefan.

"How else am I supposed to deal with this" he sighed again "Off all the trouble he's caused and all the things he's done. He takes the one thing from me that he didn't even want?"

"Irony" I agreed. "But that;s the key word Stefan. Damon had no idea your humanity was in that bag when he opened it. "

"I know..." he said. "But I am still so furious. I had a chance to be a real husband to Elena. Now that chance is gone"

"Because your not human" I asked "Or because Damon is?"

"Well you cannot deny the new bond between them. This will only further the bond. I am going to lose her Bonnie"

"You don't know that for sure." I said but I felt like I was lying for some reason. "But the chance is there" I added.

"Gee thanks.." Stefan snarled

"Look, I'm just saying that Damon and Elena have a connection that I have never seen before. I do believe they could be soul mates. But I also have seen her with you and I know she loves you very deeply. Maybe Elena's soul is torn and she will still choose you" I said carefully. I didn't want to give him false hope but he seemed so sad and lost.

"Your soul is only supposed to have one mate" Stefan said firmly "Elena is mine I am sure of it. But in some horrible twist of fate she seems to be Damon's as well."

"Maybe not... I mean maybe you can fall madly and deeply in love and not actually be soul mates. Your soul mate could still be out there. Maybe Elena is just someone you love"

"So your saying that you think Damon and Elena are soul mates" Stefan said standing up.

"No ... I mean I don't know" I stammered "I am very new at this physic stuff and love is never easy. Not ever. This whole situation is tragic really"

"Yeah... Well. Elena and I have been through to much for me to give her up without a fight. That I can promise you" Stefan said and headed towards the house.

I sighed, "That's exactly what I am afraid of." I said to the big oak tree. It's branches seemed to sway in agreeance with me.

Damon POV

I held the ice pack Mrs flowers made over my face and tried to get a grip on my thoughts. But all I could feel was pain. I couldn't tell what hurt worse by face or my pride.

"Turn me back" I said to Sage who stood over me with a worried look.

"You know I can't do that" He replied. "I'm an undead vampire. I don't have the power to change anyone"

"I know" I sighed. No one really knew about Sage. He was like Elena a fallen angel only he was a dark fallen angel and had returned to earth as a vampire not a human. I never really had a chance to explain to anyone what Sage actually was.

"I've gotta take off for a bit" Sage said "Get something to eat you know.."

"Of course. Leave me to my wallowing. I feel like Stefan"

He snickered as he took off.

"Damon?" Meredith had peeked her head into the room.

"What do you want?" I turned my battered face from her dark judgmental eyes.

"I actually came in here to sympathize with you. But clearly you are going to be a stubborn mule so I will be on my way"

"Wait" I said "Just how do you think you can sympathize with me?" She had peeked my curiosity now.

"Well, I know what it's like to feel powerless. To do something stupid and not be able to take it back" She shrugged " I also know what it's like when the one you love is in love with someone else"

"Alaric?" I asked "He is seeing someone else"

"Not exactly... Let's just say he is obsessed with his work and that it will always come before me"

"You mean chasing vampires?"

"Chasing ghosts is more like it. You see his wife was killed a few years ago. She was found drained of all her blood. This is what set Alaric off on his vampire chasing mission. He is determined to find the vampire that killed her. How do I compete with a dead woman?" She sunk into the chair across from where I sat and closed her eyes.

"Huh... " I said stunned Meredith was so tight lipped I never knew she was going through this inner turmoil. "Well maybe you could try to join him? Fight beside him."

"Thanks for the suggestion. But I don't take love advice" She said her hard tone back. "I simply wanted to make you see that I understand how you feel"

"Fair enough" I held up my hands "So any chance you will elaborate on the stupid thing you did?"

"Not a chance" She said crisply and started to get up.

"I will say this" She said turning around to face me again "Be careful about blocking yourself off from everybody. Especially the one you love. Being so safe and strong all the time get's pretty lonely"

I nodded my head in agreement as she left.


	3. Chapter 2: Plan, A B and C

For this and all chapters going forward. I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters... Just this little old fanfic...I hope you enjoy... and reviews help me update faster. ( hint, hint )

Chapter 2: Plan A, B and C

Elena POV:

I stepped out of the shower feeling more awake and refreshed. I was still confused by my earlier reaction. But I has convinced myself. I was concerned about Damon as a human. Since he was the one physically hurt in the altercation it only made sense that I felt I had to comfort him. I just needed to spend some time with Stefan. We had been a apart for so long. My love is back and everything is going to be okay. I told myself firmly.

"Elena" Stefan called from his bedroom.

"I'll be right out" I called back. I quickly finished dressing and brushed my long blond hair out.

"Stefan!" I ran into his arms.

"Oh Elena" He stroked my hair. " I am so sorry you saw me act like that"

"It's okay" I murmured "I was afraid you were angry with me"

"Why would I would be angry at you my love" He said softly.

"Because I defended Damon" I looked up into his green eyes "I really just didn't want you to kill your brother. You would have never forgiven yourself"

"I know love" He sighed his eyes were far off. "But you must admit you two have grown very close"

"Of course we have!" I defended "You know that Stefan. I told you everything. About how I tried to save Damon's soul"

"You did, my love" Stefan said quietly "his soul had to be free to be able to turn into a human. You did manage to free his soul. The flower wouldn't have worked otherwise"

I was stunned. I had hoped everything I had done for Damon had freed the little boy inside of him. All I ever wanted was to help Damon and I did. I didn't need to feel that damn pull towards him anymore. I could be free.

"Everything is going to be okay Stefan" I said and kissed him lightly.

"I hope so love" He said "You have to leave Damon alone now though. Let him deal with his new condition. He brought it on himself after all. I no longer want to deal with him in the middle of us"

"Stefan? Damon is your brother you can't honestly suggest we cut him from our lives?"

"I think that would be best."

"But...I I care about Damon. As a friend of course. I helped Damon become free and he helped me in may ways. We have spent nearly 24/7 together for the last few months. You have no idea everything we went through together and what Damon did to save you"

"Frankly my dear. I don't give a damn" Stefan snickered

"What! Stefan how can you act like this?"

"That was a joke Elena. Have you seen Gone with the Wind?" Stefan was looking down at me with a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"Look, my love. He elaborated "I don't mean cut him out all together. But a little distance would be nice. I really don't want to have to share you with him"

"You would never have to share me with anyone. I am all yours Stefan"

"Of course you are my love" He said but his eyes had a hint of doubt on them.

"Look let's deal with this personal stuff after we defeat the shi-no-shi and save the town"

"I agree" Stefan said and kissed me.

I tried to melt into his kiss as always but somehow I felt the connection between us wasn't;t quite as strong as it once was. I hoped he didn't feel it to. But the look in his eyes as we pulled apart told me he was worried too.

We just need more time. I told myself. We have been away from each other for a long time. We will get past this and we will be together.

"Hey you guys?" Matt peeked into the room. "Meredith just heard from Alaric. She wants to fill everyone in on what he found out and get a plan going"

"Let's go" I said and he headed downstairs.

Damon POV

I heard Meredith calling everyone into the kitchen. Plan time I guess. What good am I? I asked myself looking at my already swollen face in the mirror, I couldn't even fend myself from my Stefan who had just regained his strength after almost dying. How was I supposed to help them defeat the shi-no-shi now? How was I going to protect Elena? I was a worthless human. No better then Mutt or Mark or whatever.

I didn't want to face her. She probably thought I was worthless now. I couldn't be her prince and she couldn't be my princess of the night. If I ever had a chance to win her away from Stefan the chance was gone now. I sighed well if I have to die to save her from the shi-no-shi. That's what I will do. Without her what else is their to live for?

I swallowed back my emotions and left the room slowly. Everyone was sitting around the table. I took a spot next to Sage.

Elena, Stefan and Mutt were coming down the stairs. Stefan still looked angry but appeared to have softened somewhat. Elena looked at me and looked away quickly as if avoiding my face.

"Wow brother. I really beat you good" Stefan said sitting down and pulling Elena into his lap.

He looked smug and she looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah..good for you..Stefan you beta a human. I thought you were against these things?" I snapped back at him.

"Enough" Meredith commanded "We have crazy kitsune and demons running our town a muck and we have got to fix this!"

"I agree" Elena said standing up. I was so relieved to see her off of Stefan's lap I almost started smiling.

"First of all we need to figure out out objectives" Elena said taking charge. There was something so sexy about her confidence and intelligence. I felt a surge of love for her. It broke my heart knowing she would never be mine. But I couldn't help how I felt. She freed my soul and now that I was human I couldn't chain it up again so I was stuck feeling everything and it was starting to get really difficult.

"We have to find Shi-no-Shi's orb so we can control him. Back his demons off of our town. Get him to give Damon his memories back and pull the malich out of all of the affected people in town" Elena said tossing her slightly damp hair over her shoulder. Her pink tank top was wet from where her hair had been and I could see a glimpse of the top of her bra. I felt my body tingle in response to her innocent gesture.

"So where do we begin" Mutt asked

Why is he even here? I asked myself.

"Well, I have some news from Alaric" Meredith said "He is still in the last town shi-no-shi terrorized. He thinks he may know where to find the orb but he said he is going to need some vampires to help him get it. He also has a friend. A psychic that is also an expert on kitsune. It seems controlling one isn't as easy as we may think. This friend could give us much needed advice. But Alaric said this person will not meet with vampires. They cloud her physic visions."

"So we spilt up then?" Bonnie offered "The humans go find Alaric's friends and the vampires go meet up with Alaric?"

"We also need to help Caroline" Elena said "I know she has hurt all of us a lot. But it is the Malich inside of her in addition to her werewolf transformation. She is pregnant and she is our friend. We should try to find her and convince her to let us pull the Malich out before it affects the baby."

"But we tried to help her!" Bonnie interjected. "She is deranged and scary!"

"Then we have to try harder" Mutt/Matt said. "Look if we don't get the Malich out of her she will never tell the truth about her attack and I am going to end up in prison"

I could think of worse things...

"You're right" Bonnie sighed "But how are we going to get through to her?"

"I think maybe I could help." Matt said "She has always had a bit of a crush on me. Remember Elena she was jealous when we first got together"

I felt me body cringe at the idea of Elena with that mutt.

"I do remember that Matt" Elena said. "You're right. After all she didn't name you as her attacker for no reason. Maybe somewhere inside the real Caroline was reaching out for you?"

"So I think we have a plan, A. B and C going then" Meredith said.

"Right" Elena agreed

"Plan A help Caroline, Plan B meet with the kitsune expert and plan C go help Alaric find Shi-no-shi's orb. Then we all meet up and come up with the plan to finish saving the town" Elena said exactly.

I was catching her enthusiasm.

"So I volunteer to stay here and try to get through to Caroline" Matt offered.

"I will stay too." Bonnie said relucttenly "I know I have the power to take out malich as well. And I need to learn how to use that power if we are going to save the town"

"I can help you find that power" Mrs. Flowers offered.

"Okay so Stefan, Sage and I will go meet up with Alaric. Bonnie, Mrs Flowers and Matt will stay here and try to help Caroline and Damon and Elena will go and meet with the kitsune expert." Meredith finalized the plans.

I realized Elena and I were put together and felt my heart jump.

"No way" Stefan growled "Elena comes with me"

"Stefan it is far to dangerous for us to have to deal with 3 humans. We already have to try to keep Meredith and Alaric safe. This town is going to much worse off then Fells Church. The demon's will have taken over by now." Sage intervened.

"Yes, and we cannot send Damon to meet with this kitsune expert by himself. He's not always the most like-able guy...no offense.." Matt said.

I glared at him.

"Look Stefan" I said finding my voice. It didn't seem as smooth as it had when I was a vampire. " I will keep Elena safe. It's best to keep her away from Fells Church anyway. She can't be sighted she supposed to be dead remember?"

"I am anxious to hear what the kitsune expert has to say" Elena said "I plan to be the one to control the Shi-no-shi. So I need to know first hand how to that"

"You plan to what now..." Sage said scratching his head.

"Best not to argue with her. When she gets her head stuck on something" I said holding back a laugh.

"Fine... But if anything happens to Elena on your hand Damon. I will kill you" Stefan said. His eyes were colder then I have ever seen and I couldn't help hut wonder what he meant by anything.

"Fair enough, little brother. I will make sure your little lady stays safe." I gave him a fake smile.

"I trust you will" He said smiling back at me but it was the fakest smile I had ever seen Stefan give. He is jealous of me I realized suddenly. So jealous he can hardly see straight!

What does that mean? I wondered. Does that mean Elena and I actually still have a chance? I mean he's got to have a reason to be so jealous... I guess I had a little road trip with Elena to help me figure out just that.


	4. Chapter 3: Uneasy goodbyes

Chapter 3: Uneasy goodbyes

Elena POV:

"I can't believe we are all separating so soon" Bonnie groaned as she tried to help me pack what little clothes I had.

"I know" I agreed. "I really need more time with Stefan. I am so confused about everything. You know?"

"I know, Elena" Bonnie nodded "But you just have to follow your heart. I'm behind you no matter what"

"What do you mean by that Bonnie?" I asked "Did you have some kind of vision?"

"Nothing, just that Ive seen you and Damon together. Elena I'm your best friend. Honey I know when you are torn. Even if you won't admit it yourself"

"Sure. We bonded saving Stefan and I saved his soul. That's it Bonnie. Nothing else" I said sharply.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That is hardly nothing. Besides there is the whole issue of our husband spell..."

"Husband spell?"

"Don't you remember? The night we had you invite in your future husband? It ended up being Katherine outside that night that got my dog... not Damon. So when you invited you future husband in the spell worked and you saw Damon instead of Stefan"

My face fell. She was right...no she couldn't be it was just a spell. It didn't work. She was meant for Stefan end of story.

"Elena, You're torturing your soul" Bonnie's voice grew robotic she was in a physic trance. "She's locked up just like he was you have to let him set her free"

She snapped out of it as quickly as she went in. I stared at her wide eyes.

"But Bonnie, I love Stefan...I really do..."

"I know you do honey, that's what makes this so tragic."

I sighed and grabbed my small bag. This was going to be one road trip to remember.

Damon POV:

I quickly packed up my clothes and some silver arrows Mutt had gotten. Just in case. I was sitting at the table ready to depart whenever she was. I couldn't help but be really excited about going off with Elena on my own. I could;d almost forget for a moment I was a lowly human.

"Damon, take these herbs. Smear them on the windows and doors of the car and the hotel room. It will keep demons and kitsune away" Mrs. Flowers instructed giving me a bag.

"Thank you, Mr.s Flowers" I said

"Take this too" She out something in my hand. I opened it to find the years rent Stefan had left for Elena.

"You will need it" She said firmly "For gas, food hotel and you may need some later on."

"Later on?" I asked.

"Don't ask me to elaborate child. Witches only tell what they want. We make you children figure out the hints we give" She said with a smile.

"With all do respect. I am over 500 years old" I said smiling back at her.

"As a vampire you were frozen in time son, now that you are human again you are what 20? 21" She winked. "Just a kid"

"Hmm... I suppose you are right" I agreed. I could enjoy being a reckless youth again. It seemed much more fun now then it was in my day after all.

Elena chose that moment to glide down the stairs. Her blond hair swayed as she walked. She had that same cute little tank top on and a pair of jeans. She had one tiny bag across her shoulder. Her face was free of makeup. I was taken aback by her natural beauty. Reckless youth forgotten all I wanted at that moment was to call this angel mine.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes Damon" She said softly. My name coming from her lips made me want to grab her and kiss her but I held back.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Stefan" She finished avoiding my eyes. She hurried outside.

Who was I kidding? She wasn't going to pick me. I didn't have a chance.I had gotten as close to her as I could but I would never compare to Stefan. Never. He was her hero and despite everything I had done to redeem myself with her I would always be the villain brother that she had a soft spot for and nothing more. And now she probably felt sorry for me because she saw Stefan beat me down like a dog and I was a stupid human.

"Hmm... don't be so sure of yourself son" Mrs Flowers said with smiling eyes "Perhaps you just need to reach her as she reached you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She means man up" Bonnie said and breezed outside to join the others.

"Hmm... man up?" Were the witches in my corner when it came to Elena? I was feeling more confused then ever as I joined the group saying their goodbyes outside.

Elena POV:

Poor Damon! I thought as I left the house. His face looked terrible. I wanted to kiss his wounds away. I had to force myself not to look at him. Because it took everything inside of me to stop from jumping into his arms and comforting him. This had to be so difficult for him. She knew he loved her and seeing her with Stefan was killing him. Add to that him being human and beaten by his little brother. I felt twinge of anger toward Stefan for hurting Damon so badly. Then quickly pushed it away.

I had to keep my feelings for Damon platonic! Bonnie was wrong. He is not my future husband. Stefan is. That I am sure off. But are you? That tiny voice asked again.

"Stefan!" I yelled ignoring the little voice and running toward my love.

"Please be careful Elena" He said as I drew close to him. "I won't lose you"

Something about the way he said that scared me. I tried to ignore the alarm going off in my head. But I couldn't this was the 4th time today that Stefan had literally scared me and I didn't know what to think about that. Maybe he was just harder after being imprisoned in the underworld and I was overreacting.

"Of course Stefan. But I am going to go meet with a human. You are heading into demon town. You need to be careful. I don't want to lose you so soon after finding you"

"I am always careful love" He said his voice was distant and his eyes seemed sort sad. "I am going to miss you Elena. It has been so long. It's so unfair how little time we get before we have to go our separate ways"

"I know Stefan. I wish I could go with you."

"Funny you mention that. The old Elena would have demanded to go with me to get the orb. You didn't put up any fuss this time" His eyes grew a little colder.

I felt the chill and felt really uneasy under his stare.

"Well I couldn't... I mean someone has to do with Damon." I stammered

"Of course, Elena. I was kidding. I trust you" He said and winked.

He was acting really strange... I guess he sensed my inner turmoil with him and Damon. Perhaps he was jealous. But this cold, distant and fake Stefan scared me. It felt like it wasn't the same Stefan behind his eyes anymore. As if losing his chance at being human had taken some of the humanity from him.

What if he was possessed my malich? I hadn't even thought of that. I reached out and kissed him. I searched for malich but didn't find any. But Stefan was holding back feelings from me. That I could feel. He kissed me back fiercely...in a possessing way he had never done before.

"I love you Elena" He said "You are mine forever. After all of this is over we will be married finally"

His eyes were determined and cold not full of love and promises like I always remembered.

"Let's just save the town Stefan...We will figure everything else out once we've done that" I said feeling nervous for some reason.

"No Elena.. You need to promise me before you leave with my brother that you will marry me after we save the town. Please" His eyes were begging now the coldness gone replaced by desperation.

"Stefan!" Sage yelled "Train's a leaving. We gotta get there before it gets dark!"

Stefan growled.

"Go on Stefan" kissed him quickly. "We will talk about everything once Shi-no-shi has been stopped"

I quickly ran toward the house where Damon was waiting with the others. Bonnie and Mrs. Flowers both held concerned expressions on their faces. I felt the same unease in the pit of my stomach.


	5. Chapter 4: On the road again

Chapter 4: On the road again

Damon Pov

I stepped outside into the warm air, The sun was shining and for once my eyes didn't bother me. I could see Elena and Stefan in the distance talking. They looked pretty intense.

"Well.. good luck old boy I'll see you soon" Sage said slapping my back.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Sorry! I forgot about the fragile human thing" He teased

"Keep it up man" I said shaking my fist.

"Damon. I think you and Elena should stay in New York until we we are all back" Meredith said handing me a piece of paper that had the kitsune expert's information on it.

"That's a good idea" Sage agreed. "I don't mean this offensively in any way. But you are both human. This town isn't good for someone with an aura like Elena's"

"I agree" I sighed. More painful reminders on how I could not protect Elena.

"Take care of my best friend okay?" Bonnie said hugging me.

I was a little taken aback but hugged her back.

"I will. Don't you worry" I said "You tell that mutt if anything happens to you. I can and will make him pay for it:"

Bonnie giggled "Everything will be fine" Her gaze turned to Elena and Stefan who were now kissing.

Actually it looked more like Stefan was trying to swallow her Stefan seemed to be talking to her harshly. I couldn't tell what he was saying but I didn't like they way he was gripping her fragile shoulders. I started toward them.

"Stefan! trains a leaving we gotta go before it gets dark!" Sage yelled sensing my worry.

I'm sure the last thing he wanted to do before he left was break up another Salvatore fight. Even though my eyes weren't as good as they used to be I could see the annoyance in Stefan's face. Elena on the other hand seemed relieved for the interruption. She started running in our direction. I could see her face was full or worry when she got close enough.

"So we ready" She said quickly

"Ready as ever" I smiled at her "New York here we come!"

"You guys be careful" Bonnie warned hugging Elena fiercely.

"You too!" Elena said "Bonnie so what you can for Caroline but don;t get hurt okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Actually being in the underworld has got to help. I mean Caroline can't be a whole lot scarier then some of the things we saw there, right?" Bonnie said hiding the nerves showing in her eyes.

"Right Kiddo" I said ruffling her hair.

"Well let's move Damon" Elena said "I got to stop at a mall before we get to New York"

We started for the car. "A Mall?"

"Well yeah... I cannot go into New York City in these clothes" She whispered

"Why are we whispering" I whispered back

"Because this is Bonnie's shirt" She explained.

I laughed " Women"

We here heading quickly out of Fell's Church. Already I felt better. Just being next to Elena put my in a good mood.

"You know your my favorite road trip partner right?" I asked

"Really?" She said.

"Really... Elena you can look at my face you know."

"I know.. I can.. it's just hard to see you hurt.. you know?"

"I'm fine really. No big deal"

"Clearly it is. Your face is so swollen!"

"Are you going to be embarrassed to be seen with me in New York?"

"No of course not..I just want to.. I feel, never mind" She was flushed

"What? Elena tell me what is going through your head. You have been avoiding me ever since we got back. Why Elena?"

"I.. I don't know.. I'm confused. Can we not talk about it?"

"Fine. for now but promise me you will try to have some fun on this trip and not spend the whole time mooning about Stefan"

"That's not what I'm doing" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well regardless can you promise me that?"

"Yes. Damon I can promise you that" She smiled finally breaking the tension.

"Good" I smiled back at her "We should figure out where this mall is. I need to get more ice for my face. I would like to see this swelling go down. It's hard enough to be human. I don't need to be ugly too"

"Oh Damon you could never be ugly" She sighed resting her back on the seat.

I felt my heart skip a beat at her comment but decided not to read to much into it. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, Do i give up let her be happy with Stefan. Be the bigger man? Or do I "man up" as Bonnie had put it and fight for her? I know what the old me would do. But since Elena freed my soul I've become more morally conscious.

Even if you do fight for her she'll still probably choose him. I thought.

"Who's brooding now?" Her soft voice broke my thoughts.

"Not brooding... okay a little" I admitted.

"There on the right a mall" Elena pointed.

I turned right and pulled in quickly. I felt my stomach make a loud grunting noise and flip as we started walking in to the mall.

"What was that?" I said out loud

"Your stomach is growling silly!" She laughed "You're probably starving! Let's go to the food court and get you some food"

"Food" I said simply. I had not had food that I could digest in over 500 years. This should be interesting.

Elena pointed out all the different fast food places at the food court we could go to.

"I don't have a clue" I admitted

"Well okay... Let's start with gosh.. nothing here is going to work" She sighed

"What do you mean? I know it's been a while since I've been a human but I'm pretty sure you get hungry you eat you get full and your good" I laughed

"I know how food works Damon. She rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that your first meal in 500 and some odd years cannot be at a mall food court. We should go someplace... nicer."

"Isn't this fast food really popular?"

"No... well yeah but because it's fast and cheap. I want your first meal to be amazing" She explained.

"That is really sweet" I said feeling touched "But I am way to hungry to find some nice place. Besides why don't we wait until we get into the city and my second meal will be great. For now I will eat whatever you say is the best here"

"Mmmm okay" She relented "Chinese food" She grabbed my hand and and pulled me toward some big colorful place called Panda. I felt my response to her touch instantly. It felt like a surge of energy. I was pretty sure she felt it too. But she dropped mt hand as fast as she had grabbed it when we got to the food stand.

Why is she pulling away from me so much? I wondered. She wasn't like this in the other world. Despite her being with Stefan she seemed as drawn to me as I was to her. Was it just to free my soul? Now that she had done that was she just done with me? I didn't want to believe that but she was Stefan's girl after all.

I ordered the same rice and orange chicken Elena did. and we grabbed a table.

"So here goes" I said grabbing a huge forkful.

"Careful it might be hot' She warned blowing on her own fork.

I stopped a gazed at her perfect little mouth and suddenly wished I was white rice smothered in orange chicken. I took my first bite carefully. The flavor was great. Cheap or not this was awesome. My stomach growled again in anticipation for more and I hungrily obeyed. I actually forgot about Elena while I devoured the rest of my plate.

She was laughing only half done when I looked up.

"Well... it's been a long time since I could eat food. I forgot how much I liked it. You know my mother made the best meat sauce you will ever find anywhere. I can still remember it so well" Suddenly I felt my eyes start to tear up thinking of my mother. How long had It been? Yet it seemed like yesterday.

"It's okay Damon" Elene whispered grabbing my hand again. I felt the spark again and saw the glint in her eyes that told me she felt it too.

"There are a lot of things I never dealt with." I said slowly "My mother's death is one of them"

"I know." She said simply. That was all she needed to say.

"let's go get you some clothes princess"

Elena POV

I tried not to blush at Damon calling me princess. His presence was affecting me much stronger then it had before. I chalked it up to relating to him better now that we were both human.

We found a Macy's quickly and I started grabbing armfuls of clothes. Damon was trailing behind me helping me carry it all.

"I am so out of the times since I got back from being dead" I said " All the styles have changed"

Damon started laughing "Since you got back from being dead?"

"Well.. whatever you want to call it" I said "It's funny neither of us should be here and be human and yet here we are"

"Like fate" He agreed

"Damon..." I trailed off

"What? Elena?"

"Nothing. I need to try some of these on. Wait out here. I may need your opinion on a few things"

He nodded and sat casually in the waiting area.

The first dress I picked out was a casual black sweater dress that went over my shoulder. I put some leggings on underneath and put a pair of black suede ankle boots over the leggings. I was about to find something that covered my neck but remembered I didn't need to worry about that anymore.

I walked out of the dressing room and did a little spin.

Damon whistled. " You look hot in black" He said winking.

This time I did blush.

The next outfit I tried was a silky low cut dress that hugged my curves but flared in the skirt. I put on some strappy heels.

I stepped out again feeling a little nervous in the racier dress.

"Wow Elena!" He said his face blushing a red I was sure mine just had.

"Good wow?"

"Umm... yeah definitely a good wow" He said still blushing."But if you don't want me to kiss you right here right now. I Suggest you change"

I felt my head spin at the suggestion. My body started toward him. It took every ounce of self control I had and repeating, Stefan over and over again in my head to stop.

"Everything else should be fine" I said quickly "I will narrow this pile down a bit and we should probably get moving"

I hurried back into the dressing room to change trying to stop my body from running back out into Damon's arms.

Damon and I were back on the road for about a half hour and we got a flat.

"Do you know how to change a tire?" I asked

"Of course" He said smoothly. "Being a human didn't make me totally worthless you know"

"I know.. of course it didn't" We stepped out of the car. Damon took his shirt off and got to work.I couldn't take my eyes off his chest. A small trickle of sweat had trailed from his pecs to his rock hard abs. I felt mesmerized by his body.

Despite my best efforts I could not help but imagine my hand trailing down his chest like that bead of sweat. I had never felt this kind of lust for anyone before! I didn't know what to think of it.

Something about Damon just made me want to throw all inhibitions out the window. The wildfire passion between us had gotten much stronger now that we were both human.

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"No, no I'm good. Angel. It's hot out here, You can wait in the car if you want"

"I could..." I said but couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was unbelievable from his dark eyes that went so deep to his dark messy hair sticking a bit to his forehead in the heat. And the body... oh my..

Stop Elena! I screamed to myself... Just stop. I headed back to the car as he suggested,

He tossed me strange look.

"Stefan..., Stefan" I whispered to myself.

I tried to text me but the message failed.

"Fate?" I said out loud looking from the delivery message failed in bold red letters to the god of a man outside changing our tire.


	6. Chapter 5: A simple thank you

**Chapter 5: A simple thank you**

**Elena POV**

Damon had our tire changed and us back on the road in no time. We were cruising at a good speed. My phone started vibrating.

Stefan:  
"_Careful Love. How close are you?'_

"Is that Stefan checking in" Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah" I replied staring at the phone numbly. "Do you know how far we are from New York?"

"It will be a while yet" he said "I was actually thinking we may want to find somewhere to sleep for the night"

"Yeah, That's probably a good idea I was considering offering to drive for a while but I'm pretty tired myself"

"Keep an eye out for motels then" He said

I replied to Stefan's message.  
_'Be another day. Stopping for the night'_

My phone started ringing right after I sent it.

"Hi Stefan" I said

"Where are you stopping?" He said immediately

"I don't know.. we just decided. We are both pretty tired"

"Please be careful. You don't know the area you are in very well." His voice seemed panicked.

"Stefan, honestly. I survived a trip through underworld I think I can handle a trip to New York"

"I would just prefer if you made it into the city in a nice hotel where you will be safer" He said softening a bit.

"We aren't going to stop at some crappy hotel." I said rolling my eyes at Damon. He held back a laugh.

"Tell him we are just going to park in an alley and crash there" Damon said loudly laughing.

"Oh, he thinks he's really funny does he? This is your life we are talking about!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan , please don't yell at me. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Why are you treating me like child? You have always trusted my instincts before"

"I trust you Elena. It's **him** I don't trust" Stefan replied spitting out the "him".

"Stefan what is up with you?" I said feeling a little annoyed. "We will be fine. Call me when your in a better mood"

"I'm sorry Elena. I know I'm really edgy. I went months in that prison without feeding. It messed with my mind a little that's all. I love you so much. Please don't be angry with me for being protective of you"

I sighed. "I'm not angry Stefan, I lobe you too. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. But soon my love. We need to discuss that thing we were talking about before we left"

"Not now Stefan. After we save the town" I replied crispy I did not want to bring up marriage to Stefan anywhere near Damon.

"Of course my love. Good night"

"Good night Stefan" I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"Everything okay" Damon asked quietly.

"Can we not talk about it?" I begged.

"I wish we could talk about it. But I will leave it alone right now" He said squeezing my shoulder.

"Thank you" I turned to gaze into his dark brown eyes. I was used to seeing mystery behind his eyes. But now I felt like I could see into his soul. He looked sad, worried and confused.

"What about you" I asked. "Are you okay?

"Honestly I don't now. I'm sacred now that I'm human. I don't know what my capabilities are. I know Stefan kicked my ass. I mean what if I can't protect you?"

"I think you will be like me" I answered "All humans have gifts they just don;' know how to use them. We can help you figure out how to tap into your gifts and find your power just like you helped me"

"Do you think it will work?" He asked

"I don't know but we should try" i said firmly "How are you handling this? Being human I mean. You seem tobe taking it in stride"

"At first I was really upset. But after spending the day with you today. Going to the mall eating fast food doing 'normal things'I don't miss it that much." He sounded suprised at his own words ".To be honest I don't think their is a vampire that wouldn't want a chance to be human again. It was the only thing I wanted after Katherine died. I hated what I was so much I chained up my soul and decided to be be the ultimate vampire. It was how I coped. It got to be where I was so numb to everything I was dead inside and now I'm alive again. I cant tell you how amazing the small things feel. like eating and drinking breathing ion the air feeling the sun on your skin."

"I know how that feels. I was only a vampire for a short time and a ghost after that. But being alive is a feeling like no other" I agreed

"The emotional stuff is hard though" He said thoughtfully " I don't know if it's because I'm human or because you freed my soul. But It's really tough dealing with all the things I never dealt with. Like thnking about my mother today. I noticed a group of teenager girls at the mall and thought about how a day ago I would have brainwashed one of them into giving me blood. It disgusted me and made me feel really guilty. It's confusing too. Sometimes I don't even know what I feel. I'm not even quite sure who I am anymore" He sighed slowly

"Your the same Damon you always were. Only now your not so angry and not quite as hard. But that's okay. I like who you have come to be" I said. I more then liked it but decided to keep that thought to myself.

"You really do? You don't think I'm to weak for you?"

"No, of course not, And you are not weak, You are emotional right now because you just started feeling every single emotion you have ever bottled up for over 500 years"

"There's motel. I'm going pull in" He said turning into the motel.

We quickly checked in we decided to share a room with twin beds. It was safer that way. But I think the truth I wasn't willing to admit was that I wanted to be close to him.

"Elena?" Damon asked once we were settled in to the room.

"Yes"

"Thank you" He said simply.

"For what?"I asked

"For freeing my soul." He said and started to cry.

I quickly rushed over to him. I figured this would happen eventually. He had so many things he had never mourned, never cried, never even dealt with at all. The only emotion he knew for so many years was anger. I held him against me and let him sob. I slowly stroked his hair and whispered that everything would be okay.

The entire world disappeared while I was holding him. The only thought in my mind was Damon. Comforting Damon. The room around us, my friends, Shinichi even Stefan they all just disappeared. I felt his pain as deeply as he did. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. I started to cry with him.

We stayed like that for over an hour eventually we both stopped crying and just took comfort in the closeness of each other. Everything felt right in the world.

"Elena" he murmured into my hair "How can I ever thank you for all you have done for me, you are my redemption"

"No I'm not. You redeemed yourself"

I felt lighter somehow ridding all that emotion with him. He did too his eyes now looked more content and peaceful.

"We are going to have to agree to disagree on this Elena. You saved me like it or not you are my angel" He said sweetly kissing me on the cheek. The heat from his lips sent a shiver of excitement down my spine. My body begged for more. But out of sheer will power I manged to pull away

"I know we were gonna wait for a our second meal to be i the city. But I am starving" Damon said.

"Me too." I agreed "Should we order room service?"

"Sounds good to me, Eating as a human is so easy"

We ordered every appetizer on the menu and a bottle of wine. Damon wanted to try everything. Growing up he wasn't exposed to much food other then his mother's. It was fun watching him try everything.

"I really missed eating" he said in between bites.

"that's what I missed the most too" I agreed

"For the whole 2 weeks you were a vampire" He teased

I playfully swatted him. I was actually having a lot of fun with Damon. Now that we were out of the danger we were in in the underworld. We were really easy with each other. I felt more at ease with Damon then I ever did with Stefan, Damon is intense definitely, But Stefan is so intense all the time and lately even more so.

"Hey Elena where did you go" Damon said waving his hand at me.

"Just thinking" I said brushing it off.

"Elena I literally poured my soul out to you today. Please tell me what;s going on in that pretty little head of yours"

"I just. I don't know. I'm confused about Stefan. he seems different since he got back. More intense kind of scary"

"Scary how?' He asked looking concerned

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like he is being so protective and intense"

"My brother has always been intense"

"I know but more so... He always trusted me. Now I don't think he does anymore. and maybe he has a reason,. Because I don't know if I trust myself anymore either"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I" .. don't know if what I wanted before is what I still want. I'm just really confused" I looked down at me knees avoiding his gaze.

"Oh" He said quietly. "What is it you think you want instead?"

"Please don't ask me that Damon because I'm just not ready for this conversation." I replied

"I wont pressure you Elena. But just know that whenever you want to open your soul to me I am here and waiting. Always and whenever you need me. You don't even have to call my soul will find you"

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at his words.


	7. Chapter 6: What is happening to me?

**Chapter 6: What is happening to me?**

**Stefan POV**

I felt like we had been driving forever. Vampires have a way with speed and Sage was no exception he handled the car so smoothly that Meredith hadn't even noticed how fast we were going.

But despite the speed this ancient town called the island of doom seemed to be nowhere.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked again.

"Yes! I am following Alaric's directions to the letter. Chill out Stefan" Sage answered impatiently.

"Did you just tell me to chill out? I asked incredulously

"Yes, some of us grow with the times Stefan" He said rolling his eyes. "You know become current"

"He ha" I said dryly,. I wasn't in the mood for Sage's banter all I wanted to do was get to this island find that damn orb and get back to town with Elena. Being apart from her felt like being in that miserable prison all over again.

They should be at a motel by now I thought. Maybe I should call and make sure she got settled in okay. I took out my phone.

"Stefan... they are going to sleeping it's nearly 2am"Meredith said.

I wish she would mind her own business. I though angrily and then felt a twang if guilt, Meredith meant well. Why was I getting so angry all the time? Well I knew why it was fear of course fear of losing her. The only thing that matters.

"I just want to ensure she got to a safe motel and is secure" I replied and quickly dialed her number.

It rang 4 or 5 times.

"What do you want Stefan" Damon whispered into the phone. Her phone my Elena's phone. What was he doing answering it!

"Why are are you answering Elena's phone is a better question" I snapped

"Because she is sleeping Stefan. I didn't want the ringing phone to wake her." He said simply.

"I just wanted to make sure she got in okay" I said "I figured she would call when she arrived at the hotel"

"Why would she do that when she had just talked you right before we got there?" He said sarcastically.

"Just tell Elena I will call her on the morning" I snapped back.

"You know Stefan. Elena is an independent modern woman. She has a wildfire in her that no one can tame, Not even you and if you keep trying to do that you will lose her" He said slowly.

"I know who Elena is" I whispered fervently into the phone but Meredith and Sage could probably still hear every word. "Don't try to tell me who she is. I love her wild streak I just like to make sure she's you Damon. You would bring her to a knife fight if she thought it would be fun."

"I shoudlnt even bother trying to warn you. I should just let you bury yourself" Damon scoffed and hung up.

I resisted the urge to throw my phone through the windshield.

"You know he is right" Meredith chimed in from the backseat "If you try to possess Elena it will only make her run in the other direction"

"That is not what is happening!" I yelled at her. I regretted it immediately, I instantly saw the fear and pain in her face. My face had probably turned feral when I yelled. I'm sure I reminded her of her grandfather just then.

"Meredith. I'm sorry..." I said " I am just so uptight. I shouldn't have yelled you like that"

"Just don't let it happen again okay" She replied

"Okay" I felt like an idiot. What is happening to me? Who the hell am I anymore? I leaned back and closed my eyes and started to replay every memory I had of Elena in my head., This was the only way I was able to make it through those months in prison.

"I know why you are en edge" Meredith said suddenly

"You do?" I said snapping out of my daydreams.

"It's pretty obvious... Your afraid Elena is going to leave you for Damon"

"Wow talk about blunt" Sage chimed in.

"I will admit I am, I spent months locked up without her and she saved me, yes, but she saved him first. Not in a physical sense but she freed his soul. How can I not be threatened by that"

"I will admit they bonded during that trip, But the purpose was to save you. Look I don't know what Elena is going to do Stefan. But I do know she loves you. And I just really think pushing her away by trying to posses her would seal your fate for sure." Meredith said thoughtfully.

"You make a good point" I agreed. "It's not just Damon though. Elena has been in danger so many times. She died twice for crying out loud. I do not want to lose her again. It is my duty as he fiance to protect her, Even if that means I have to protect her from herself"

"And I can understand that. But sometimes you have to step back. Do you think I like the idea of Alaric going off to places like the island of doom? Particularly with another woman and not just any woman... his dead wife's sister."

She paused and took a breath "But If I try to control him or tell him what to do. I will drive him away. It's the same thing with you and Elena you know" She replied

I was shocked at her confession Meredith had always been kind of closed off. I was honored that she felt comfortable talking to me about this.

"I admire your control. I don't know if I could be that understanding" I admitted.

She shrugged. "Well whatever. It doesn't really bother me much" She laid back on the seat and closed her eyes. I knew she was lying but I wasn't going to press her. I decided to close my eyes and dream of Elena again instead.

We wouldn't end up distant from each other like Meredith and Alaric. I wouldn't let it happen. I had to hold on to Elena no matter what the cost.

**Bonnie POV**

"you ready child" Mrs Flowers was going to help me learn how pull malich out of someone. I was kind of scared but I was going to need to know this. It's time to be brave. I told myself.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I called back. I hurried into the living room. Matt had moved all the furniture to the walls. Except one small table in the middle of the room with a dark glass in it.

"Okay" She said "first you need to see what's inside using your psychic visions. You already know how to do this. I want you to envision that glass as a person and look inside it.

I concentrated as did as she told.

"Eww!" I Yelped "Its a spider"

Matt laughed.

"Now remember this is practice for a very important battle" Mrs. Flowers said patiently. "Do not lose your vision. This is Caroline" she gestured at the glass "And inside is the malich"

I shook my nerves out and envisioned it as she said.

"Now. Use your psychic energy to imagine your hand reaching not inside but through the glass"

I concentrated really hard and imagined my hand going through the glass.

"Now use that hand to pull the malich through the glass the same way your hand went in.

I envisioned my hand pulling the spider or malich out the glass.

"Now repeat the vision several times telling yourself you can do this. It is all about trusting in your abilities and gifts."

I did as she told and imagined it over and over.

"I feel I can do this for real now" I said

"Then walk up to the glass and as you are envisioning pulling the spider through let your physic energies move you."

I slowly walked up to the glass in the center of the room. I concentrated with every fiber of my mind and imagined being able to pull the spider out through the glass. Slowly my hand started to move on its own. It felt faster stronger then ever. I pushed it through the glass. Through it! But then the glass shattered. The spider got out.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

Mrs. Flowers grabbed it quickly.

"Its okay dear, I'm glad that happened. It is important to know your physic energy. It is much stronger than your physical energy. You will learn how to put your hand all the way through the glass without breaking it as you learn to control your power"

"Wow..." I said amazed I was powerful! It felt really good. Suddenly pulling malich out of Caroline didn't seem so scary.

"exactly"Mrs. Flowers said reading my mind. "But you must remember that Caroline is pregnant. You must be careful you don't harm her. That is why we need to continue to practice until you can pull your hand in and out of the glass without damaging it in any way"

Oh my! I didn't realize I could actually hurt someone!

"But how did Elena do it without any practice?" I asked

"She has been places we have never been. I cant even begin to imagine the powers she has. It would have come quite naturally to her because she understands her physic energy on a different level. When she was spirit that was ALL she was" She explained.

"Oh that makes sense" I said nodding. I was eager to get back to work.

We practiced for hours and soon I was able to pull my hand in and out of glass, then I moved on to the window a door and even the television.

Matt was watching in awe the whole time.

"You are the seriously the coolest chick I have ever met!" He exclaimed after I was able to go through the television.

"Thanks!" I said happily. I felt really cool. Really powerful I never imagined I could do this kind of stuff! I didn't even know it could be possible.

"You know Matt. I actually feel like everything is going to be okay now. I know I just started tapping into these powers. But between me and Elena and the vampires. We are going to kick some kitsune tail" I said smiling

"Damn right!: Matt agreed.

"Remember dear, you are not a warrior. Your powers are not meant to be used to fight but to support." Mrs. Flowers said gently. "I am glad you are confident though dear. That's very important. But their is still much for us to do., You still have to learn to reach into a human. The malich will be difficult to remove as it will fight you."

"Oh my" I said "I don't want to hurt Caroline's baby" I was feeling worried again.

"So we continue to practice dear" Mrs. Flowers said simply.

"But I need a human to practice on" I said and looked over at Matt.

"Sure! you can use me" He said enthusiastically.

"Why don't we start with something smaller" Mrs. Flowers said laughing.

"Oh... yeah that's probably a good idea" I said sheepishly.

"I think you have done a lot today Bonnie. Why don't we have some supper and rest. We can get back to work right away tomorrow morning" Mrs Flowers suggested.

"Sounds like plan" I agreed.

"You did great today Bonnie" Matt said and then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face blush red and my heart skipped a beat.


	8. Chapter 7: The island of doom

**Chapter 7: The island of doom**

**Stefan POV**

We finally arrived at the island after hour of driving. The ferry was shut down so we had to take a rowboat across the water to access the island. Looking out toward the town it looked dark and gloomy. It left me with a somewhat uneasy feeling.

With Sage and myself rowing we made it to the island fast. It looked completely deserted. There were no lights on and all the old shops were badly damaged.

"This town went through hell" Sage whispered. Meredith and I could only nod in stunned agreement.

I noticed a woodsy area off to the right and pointed. "Think their are any animals around?" I asked Sage.

"Doubt it" He said "Town seems baron of natural life"

I sensed it too. Normally our vampire senses were tuned into sounds of life because It was essentially our prey. We could hear hearts beating, smell blood and even sense small movements.

We could also sense other "powers" when they were around. I could sense There were others in this town. I was even certain I could smell werewolf in the distance.

"I brought these should tide us over for now" Sage said pulling a few blood bags out of his pack. I accepted one quickly. Meredith turned away as we drank.

"This place it really freaky" Meredith said quietly.

"Agreed" Sage smiled at her. "We should be able to find your Alaric quickly enough"

"Can't we just call him?" I asked

"No phone service here" Meredith said "I haven't been able to get through to Alaric for months he had to leave the island to call me"

No phone service! This was not good not only was I separated from Elena again but I couldnt even call her.

We started walking north because Alaric had told Meredith he was in a deserted house on the north of the island. Finally we could smell human and we headed in that direction. I could smell the werewolf it seemed closer.

"We need to move quickly" I said "Meredith one of us must carry you"

She nodded slowly. "Stefan you do it. I know you better"

I felt a beam of pride that she had picked me. I scooped her up easily and Sage and I ran to the house he sensed the humans in.

"We're here" Sage said.

I put Meredith down gently.

"Thanks for the ride" She said she looked a little dazed. I steadied her and we headed up to knock on the door.

Alaric answered quickly and ushered us in the room. There was a beautiful brunette woman with him. They had books and books out as well as pictures they had taken of the town. They had definitely been working hard on this ivestagation. I was anxious to hear what they had found out.

"Stefan, Meredith this is my college and former sister in law Sabrina"

"Pleased to meet you" She said in a surly voice. She shook my hand and gave Meredith a weak somewhat fake smile.

"This is our trusted friend Sage" I introduced to break the tension. "He is a vampire like me,. But he is here to help us"

"Well I think we are going to need all the help we can get to save Fells Church" Alaric said shaking his hand.

"Its great to see you Meredith. But I wish you would have listened to me and not came along. It is very dangerous here." He hugged her gently.

"You knew I would come." She gazed at him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

I noticed Sabrina was staring at them she looked at little jealous.

"If you don't mind me asking how have the two of you been staying safe here?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"We have precautions" Alaric said showing me a stunning silver ring with a strange jewel inside of it. Sabrina had a similar ring on.

"It protects us from any undead or demonic creature. Except humans and kitsune unfortunately. It expels a shield around us that lets of rays similar to the sun. Something that weakens demons considerably , vampires burn themselves if they try to penetrate it and werewolves wont come near it because it lets off a sound frequency that they can't stand."

"Wow" Sage murmured. "How did you come across these?"

"I did actually" Sabrina chimed in. "During a trip to London. I was examining some vampire legends there and met a witch that gave them to me,. She was certain I would need them in my quest. She was right"

"Well this certainly helps us a great deal' Sage said and I nodded. We only needed to focus on keeping Meredith safe now, Sabrina and Alaric could protect themselves.

So what have you discovered about Shinichi's orb" I asked getting to business.

"Well we have discovered that a demon lives here. It was a demon that was once comrades with Shinichi. they came into this town together actually. This demon Astrew is cursed with the truth so it is said. He cannot tell a lie. If we directly ask him where Shinichi keeps his orb. He will have to tell us" Alaric said exactly.

"Really?" I said :I thought you had found the orb"

"Well no... not exactly but this is our chance to" Alaric said sheepishly.

"How do you know for sure this demons is cursed with the truth?" I asked I was starting to get really angry with Alaric, We were supposed to be coming here to get the orb. Not to go chasing after some demon. I needed to get back and be with Elena.

"It is true. I have encountered Astrew myself. he can only tell the truth." Sage chimed in. "We should be careful he will use the truth against you when he can. He is a very manipulative and dangerous demon"

"But he will be able to tell us where the orb is right?" I asked

"Yes he will I'm sure of it. But I need your help because the demon built himself a lair here in the only mansion on the island. He is closely guarded by a bunch of possessed humans." Alaric explained "I was hoping Damon would be here too. We can use all the help we can get"

"That's a long story. But let's just say he cant help us" I said " We need to be careful with this I don't want to hurt any humans, It's not their fault they are possessed by malich"

"Not malich" Sabrina said "Demons. These humans are possessed by demons which means they will be very savage and very powerful"

Meredith shuddered. Alaric quickly put his arm around her.

"I think we should all turn in for now" Alaric said "Get some rest because we have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow" He kissed Merdith and scooped her up heading to his room.

Lets hope we can handle these savage humans and get in and out of this town quickly or I was going to crazy without Elena.


	9. Chapter 8: A dream and a vow

**Chapter 8: A dream and a vow**

**Damon POV**

I woke early and quickly showered and dressed my face looked much better. The swelling had gone down and I was just left with a slight bruise on my cheek and a black eye. I was still reeling over my conversation with Stefan the night before. Why Elena would want to be with my brother was beyond me. He didn't have any understanding of who she was and what she needed.

I care for my brother I thought to myself. but Elena was meant to be mine. She had to be. I could sense her feelings for me last night and I was certain that she was holding back. It was because of her feeling of loyalty to Stefan. I couldn't help but love her more for that. I wouldn't push her I had promised her that. But I was never going to stop waiting for her.

Elena was still sound asleep when I left the bathroom, She looked like a peaceful angel. I sat by the side of her bed and gazed at her. She was so beautiful her pale blond hair filled the pillow framing her in an almost halo. The sun creeping in from the window illuminated her milky skin and soft red lips.I started at her in awe for a while. Wishing I could wake up with her in my arms. Wanting to feel her lips on my own.

Her eyelids fluttered momentary I stroked the side of cheek.

She responded to my touch instantly. she moved her body closer to me and smiled softly in her sleep. Her eye lid started to flutter more,

Her eyes peeked open revealing that familiar stunning shade of blue she gazed up at me.

"Good morning princess" I said

**Elena POV**

_I looked around me it was dark everywhere._

_"Hi Elena" A figure appeared...a young boy. It was little Damon! or Damon's soul. The very soul I had freed from chains. But I saw him run off happily I thought,_

_"You did indeed" The little buy said_

_"You can read my mind?" I asked_

_"Of course,. I am in your dream after all" He said. He stood there with those sad eyes he had when I first met him, I Felt my heart go out to him once again._

_"You are free? Why do you seem sad?" I asked him_

_"She is still locked up. My mate" He replied and he gestured to the left. I turned to see what looked like a large block of ice._

_"Huh?"_

_Suddenly I felt a hand brush my cheek. I felt a warmth spread from the gentle to touch through my whole body._

_"There it warming up a bit. Maybe you can melt it" The little boy said_

_"Melt it?" I looked toward the ice thing again but everything started to fade away. It was just dark again but I still felt the warmth all around me. I opened my eyes._

"Good morning Angel" Damon was looking down at me.

"Oh.. Damon good morning" I said slowly sitting up.

"I just had the strangest dream" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Tell me about it?" He asked.

"It was your soul the little boy" I said sleepily

"You dreamed of him again?" he asked

"Yes. But I don't remember the details now" I said my head. "Its all fuzzy" I could only remember glimpses of the dream. But still if felt so important... for some reason.

"Dreams can be foggy. Do you remember any details?"

"Just that the little boy was there and some weird ice thing. It was all dark"

"The boy was sad! " I said the details coming back now that my fuzzy brain was awakening "He was sad because he lost his mate"

"Hmm and there was a ice thing?" He asked

"It was a block of ice. It was really strange. I felt you. You put your hand on my cheek it warmed the air around us and the ice started to melt"

"That is very interesting Elena..." He started

"Oh my gosh you are already dressed and ready." I exclaimed. "I better get in the shower and get moving!"

I suddenly had a feeling what he felt the ice metaphor my own soul. But I wasn't going to go there not now. Save the town then I'll figure all of this out. I thought to myself.

"Take your time princess" He said "I will call this Maria the kitsune expert and set up a meeting time for tonight or tomorrow morning"

"Try for tonight if you can" I said "I would like to find out what she knows so we can start to plan our attack. Plus I want to help you start to learn to tap into your powers"

"After we enjoy dinner in the city of course" He said

"I did promise you a fabulous dinner" I laughed and hurried into the shower.

**Damon POV**

I dialed Maria as Elena showered.

"Hello" She answered right away.

"Hello Maria it's Damon Alaric had given me your information" I started

"Yes, yes. He told me all about you" She chirped " I was expecting your call. When do you expect to arrive in the city?"

"We are probably about 2 hours away" I said " But we need to stop for breakfast"

"well it's about 9 now. Why don't we plan on meeting at my motel around 1?" She asked.

"That should work" I said happy we could meet with her sooner. Once this business was finished it was just me and Elena waiting for the call to leave.

I took down the directions quickly.

Elena exited the bathroom in her towel.

"I forgot to bring my clothes in" she said sheepishly.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her wet hair hung down dripping over her bare shoulders. Her skin glowed in it's dampness.

I felt a sensation spread through my groin. A sensation I hadn't felt in well over 500 years. I don't know if I ever felt any need for a woman this strong. It was painful how bad I wanted her at that moment.

I could see the passion mirrored on her face her lips seemed to purse toward me. I could feel my body start toward hers she was like a magnet pulling me in to her.

I could no longer keep my distance from her I had her in my arms swiftly. She groaned in response, I brought my lips towards hers slowly.

"No stop" She said breaking the connection.

"We cant do this" She whispered still held tight in my arms.

I didn't want to let go but if I didn't we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves. I couldn't take Elena until she wanted me completely until she chose me. Something deep inside of me told me she would.

I will free her soul just like she did mine. I declarded to myself She may not have locked herself up like I did but she did freeze herself off from me. Why? I didn't know or understand.

But she will be mine. I vowed to myself she is meant for me she is my soul mate. I will just have to stay by her side and melt that ice block if it was the last thing I did.


	10. Chapter 9: Melt the ice

**Chapter 9 Melt the ice**

**Elena POV**

I dressed quickly feeling completely flustered by what had just happened with Damon. It was like I had no control over my body, It had taken every ounce of strength I had to push him away. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I wanted much more then that. My body responded to him with a passion I had never known.

I tried to shut my thoughts off but they were running like a faucet. What am I going to do? I belong to Stefan but I am yearning for Damon. I want him so badly it hurts. And the little boy he said he lost his mate. Was it me inside that ice block. Was Damon meant to melt it?

I knew I should call Stefan and inform him of our plans so he wouldn't worry but I couldn't bring myself to it. i didn't want to talk to him right now. Damon was out getting us a rental car. He was worried Shinichi may have tried ti trace us and wanted to switch cars. I better call Stefan now while he's gone. I can avoid him making any comments that way. I thought.

But still I dialed Bonnie's number instead of his.

"Hello" she chirped

"Bonnie hi!" I said it was so good to hear her voice.

"Elena! Its so good to hear from you! Are you in New York yet?"

"Not yet we have a few hours. We are meeting with the physic right away when we get there"

"Oh good. Gives us more time to plan things" she said

"How's it going there?" I asked

"Good. We are training me to pull out malich. I cant just do it like you. I put my hand through a ton of stuff though. We practiced all day yesterday!" She exclaimed. " Ican even get my hand in and out of the TV without damaging it"

Wow that was so cool. Could I put my hand through things too? I just instinctively knew what to do when I pulled the malich out of Damon I hadn't thought about what I was doing. If I concerted what else could my powers do?

"I'm really proud of you. You sound so confident" I said wishing I could hug her.

"Thanks Elena" She said

"So how's Stefan and the others? Have they made it to the island yet?"

"I actually haven't called him yet" I admitted

"You haven't?" She asked "Why?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed answering herself "Something happened with Damon!"

"No well sort of. We just. Last night he really opened up to me. I felt really close to him and this morning we almost kissed, But I stopped it."

"Why?" She asked "Damon is a good kisser"

"Because I'm with Stefan and.. wait... **what**! Did you just say Damon was a good kisser!" I felt my blood start to boil.

"Chill Elena. He was possessed my malich at the time. I'm sure he doesn't even remember it"

"Well _**you**_were not possessed my malich" I said angrily

"Well he was a hot smoldering vampire. Besides I hadn't realized her was your soul mate yet"

"He's not my" I stopped myself. I didn't want to think about this anymore today.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Bonnie. I cant be mad at you for kissing him. He was possessed and he's not mine anyway" I sighed "I'm just confused"

"No you were jealous." She said smugly "Because you love him and I just proved it."

"Goodbye Bonnie" I said hanging up the phone.

I was jealous...what did Bonnie just prove?

**Damon POV**

Elena and I made good time into the city. We rode silently most of the way. She was lost on her thoughts, I hoped some of those thoughts were about me. She tried to call Stefan a few times but his phone seemed to be down. I considered it good news. I was tried if his interruptions.

We arrived at Maria's hotel right before noon.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready as ever!" she responded.

We quickly headed inside.

Maria was waiting for us in the lobby. She had lone dark hair and dark knowing eyes, She appeared to be in her forties.

"You two must be Alaric's friends" She said greeting us quickly.

"Elena" Elena said extending her hand. Maria took it graciously.

She then shook my hand,

"My.. my" She murmured gazing at the two of us.

"Forgive me for staring but it is so rare."

"What is rare?" Elena asked

"For mated souls to find each other. Your love is so great. It radiates off the two of you"

"Oh we are not together" Elena said slowly..."I am with someone else"

I felt a twinge of pain at her words. Was I kidding myself with this vow to wait for her? No she seemed more scared then she was before. She was holding her soul in tighter. The morning almost kiss we shared must have gotten to her.

"Oh my, please forgive me for being nosy" Maria said gently "Come with me to my room I will discuss what I know of the kitsune with you.

We sat at a table in a large hotel room.

"I have been studying kitsune for years" Maria begun "They are very fascinating, They can be both evil and good and can change like humans, I have heard of many kitsune redeeming themselves as quickly as they spread havoc'

"Really?" I said "I know I have met some good kitsune but I didn't know they could change"

"Yes" She nodded "They seem to have a moral compass like humans and even vampires. Whether or not they follow it depends on the kitsune"

"Of course the most fascinating feature is their soul which is represented by a clear orb, This holder of this orb can control a kitsune."

"That's what we are here to find out about. We plan to do just that" Elena said.

"Well it is complicated" Maria said

"Can you explain to us what to do?" I asked

"I can indeed" Maria nodded "To control a kitsune you must defeat the kistsune into submission. Oncethey submit to you the holder of the orb must hold it over the kitsunes'e head. They then must vow to control this kitsune until the day he or she redeems themselves in which case the owner can decide to give it back or decline"

"Wow so we would just always decline right" Elena asked "Just banish him to the underworld?"

"No my child" Maria said "It doesn't work that way, You see you have to vow to control the kistuine. You must live near it and watch out for it as long as you hold its becomes the kitsune's protector. It's a huge sacrifice"

"Oh no?' Elena said stunned I dont want to live next to that damn Shi-no-shi for the rest of my life. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry" I said "We have to talk to him yet. But Sage lives in the underworld. He may be willing to do it,"

"I hope so" She said weakly. "I can't even imagine having babysit shinichi forever"

I squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Everything will be okay" I whispered softly. Her worry ceased a bit.

"Damon would you mind if I spoke with Maria for a few moments" Elena asked.

"Okay.. yeah, I will just go grab a snack from the lobby" I wondered what Elena wanted to talk to Maria alone about? It better not be some idea that she would sacrifice herself to babysit Shinichi. I was feeling a little worried as I headed out.

**Elena POV**

"He is very worried about you" Maria commented

"Worried?"

"Yes. He's worried you will leave to the underworld and he will lose you"

"I wont . I cant do that. I want to go back their some day and make things better, But I am not willing to bind myself to Shinichi."

"Good" Maria replied lighting some incense.

"What did you wish to speak to me about dear" She asked kindly.

"The thing you said about mated souls. You believe Damon and I are mated souls"

"No I know you are" She replied "It is amazing mated souls usually have to wait lifetimes for each other. They are hardly ever born in the same lifetime. You will rarely hear about true soul mates finding each other in life, It is typically only in spirit that they finally come each other"

"Really?" I asked "That is very sad"

"mmm" She agreed "It also very sad to see a girl that closed off herself from her soul mate. You are hurting him and yourself as well. Why dear?"

"I don't know. I am confused. I thought I loved his brother" I said miser bally

"Before you knew Damon was your soul mate?" She asked "But now that you know... you feel like you are being disloyal to the one you love the brother, You are scared of coming between them further and scared of hurting them. You even fear your feelings for Damon will fade as they have for every other man you've known. Am I correct?"

"Yes exactly" I said. "How can you know me so well?"

"Your aura is so string my dear. I can feel what's going on in your soul"

"But you must realize by now. That Damon is you other half. Your mate, Keeping your souls apart is going to hurt you both deeply. It is also unfair to the man you are with, Now that you know Damon is your mate, You will never be able to give yourself to the brother fully and truly."

"I am just scared of what I want. I'm scared to give in because once I do their is no turning back"

"Such is life" Maria said "We cant spend it scared of what to do next. You love Damon to much to let his soul suffer without you any longer. Go child and let him melt the ice"

Every moment I had with Damon ran through my head, From his scary arrival in town to mt strange dreams of him. I remembered the spell Bonnie and I did when Damon showed up at her table. How he cared for me when I was a vampire. Our time together in the old wood. The long journey to get Stefan. I remembered being so happy to see the little boy inside of him free.

Now the little boy was sad. He was sad because when we saved Stefan I sealed my soul in ice to avoid me feelings for Damon, I the ice queen was hurting Damon, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

I left quickly. Damon was outside already he was leaning against the car. I was taken in easily by his looks, His skin now had a slight glow to it from the sun. His dark once mysterious and sinister eyes now had a a glint of life to them. I knew if I started into them I would know what he was feeling. His lean muscular body drew in my next breath. He looked so causal and sexy in his black jeans and button shirt. I could see his chest peeking out of the top of his shirt and remembered how he looked when he was changing the tire.

I felt my pace quicken. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I stepped up to him.

"Hey Elena.. how did your meet...

"Shh" I cut him off.

I reached both my hands around his neck and pulled him down to my lips and kissed him.

_**AN: I want to thank everyone for reading! Send me a review when you get a chance it sure helps keep me going! Huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and fave marked. I have got some great plans laid out for this story. My fingers just want to keep going once I start. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks again! :)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Make me yours

**Warning: lemons ahead!**

**Chapter 10: Make me yours**

**Elena POV:**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I thought just before Damon's lips met mine. He kissed me back hungrily and I melted into his lips.

I felt his arms pull me in closer to him and then everything went black again. I was back in that dark place, The same place I had found and freed Damon's soul.

_But I was not alone Damon had me. He had me in his arms. How did I do it. I brought Damon here with me! I was stunned._

_"Is this the place?" He whispered gently into my ear_

_"Yes" I said this is where I freed your soul." I searched for the boy. He materialized into view. Damon stared in awe at the sad boy sitting next to the large chuck of ice._

_"It's starting to melt. But it's so slow" The boy whined looking up at us with large sad eyes._

_Damon looked at him and then me. He turned his head toward the ice block and paused for a moment. I slowly nodded at him._

_"Do it" I said_

_"Are you sure. There is no turning back?" He asked_

_"Yes" I said "Do it"_

_Damon strode swiftly over to the ice. He stopped and affectionately patted the boy on the head. He then put his fist through the large chunk of ice, It fell down quickly and she emerged. A small childlike version of myself._

_She looked confused and bewildered. Her eyes searched the darkness around her. She stopped at looked at me with large eyes. She then turned to Damon and smiled. He stroked her cheek and gently turned her head toward the younger version of himself._

_Her face broke into a smile it was a smile that lit up her entire face. I could feel her smile in my heart and smiled myself as she ran to the young Damon and he embraced her._

_Damon returned to my side and pulled me into his arms. We watched then for a moment. Then just as they had materialized they disappeared_. The _darkness started to melt._

Suddenly we were in front of the hotel again gazing at each other in wonder.

"Elena. I just..." Damon started

"Freed my soul" I answered for him.

"You allowed me in" he said in wonder "It was amazing"

His eyes bore down into mine and this time they held nothing but adoration and love. I could feel the love penetrating into my very being into my very soul. The ice was gone and I was no longer scared of my feelings for him.

"You are my soul mate Damon. I know that now. Or I believe it now. I think I always knew on some level." I said gazing back at him.

"I love you Elena Gilbert" Damon said stroking my cheek.

"I love you to" I whispered my voice breaking and my eyes tearing up in complete joy. This feeling was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life. I would never close him off or push him away ever again. I vowed to myself.

He kissed me this time. Placing one hand tenderly behind my head and one on the small of back. He kissed me with so much love I felt it coursing through my body.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

Damon groaned at the interruption. I was suddenly painfully aware of the people standing around gawking at us. Damon must have noticed it as well. He looked down at me with with a twinkle in his eye.

"Should we get a room, my angel?" He said brushing his hand through my hair. The electric tingles of touch started in my head and ran through my entire body.

"I think we better"I replied.

And with that he scooped me up bridal style into his arms and carried me into the hotel.

**Damon POV**

I was still stunned by what had transgressed with Elena. I had hoped she would come to me hoped and dreamed for this moment. I Picked her up easily and walked into the hotel. I could feel her heart racing in my arms and was sure it mirrored my own.

Maria was inside the lobby. "the honeymoon suite" She said handing me a key. I didn't stop to ask questions. I couldn't have had Elena up the stairs and in the room faster even if I was a vampire.

"Oh Elena" I said as I put her down and gazed into her beautiful eyes. My angels beautiful eyes. "I have dreamed about this moment for so long"

"I have too" She admitted "I just kept trying to shut them off or make myself forget them"

"Why, Elena?"

"For so many reasons. Damon but mostly just fear. The same as you chained up your soul so you didn't have to feel"

I nodded in understanding. "So just to be 100% clear you are choosing me right?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes!" She said swatting me playfully. I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up next to me where she belonged.

"Yes. Damon I choose you. You are my soul mate and I love you" She said more seriously. Her eyes were radiating her love at me and making me feel powerful.

I kissed her again tenderly. She responded passionately becoming more fierce more hungry. I felt the hunger for her grow. The need to be closer and closer to feel her to touch her. I kissed her eagerly.

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked her pulling away painfully for a moment. It hurt my body to not be next to her. To not touch her. My groin screamed in throbbing need for Elena. But I had to make certain she was ready.

"Yes. I have never been so sure of anything in my life" She replied

"Once we do this their is no turning back Elena" I warned "I will never let you go."

"Good" She said "I don't want you to"

She stroked my cheek and looked straight into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak gazing into that wonderful shade of blue.

"Take me Damon. Make me yours" she said

I didn't argue.

**Elena POV**

"Take me Damon. Make me yours" I said. My body was begging for him. Every piece of my body craved closeness to him. It was a hunger I had never experienced until now.

His eyes lit up at my demand he kissed me again fiercely with more passion then I thought possible.

He slowly removed my sundress one shoulder strap at a time. His eyes were drinking in my face and then my shoulders,

He let the dress drop to the floor. His eyes grew hungrier and he kissed my neck in the same spot he used to feed from. My body started to shake with desire. I groaned "More"

He happily obliged kissing up and down the side of my neck and then nibbling the sweet spot he had claimed as a vampire.

Pleasure moved through my neck to every inch of my body. I felt my hand groping for him. Touching feeling. I couldn't get enough of him. I was drinking in Damon.

He moved lower towards my breasts. He kissed the tops of them as he slowly removed my bra. He stopped and started at me in wonder. Passion oozing from his eyes as he drank in my near naked form.

"My god Elena. You are so beautiful" he he moaned.

My body couldn't take any more waiting. I had no control over it anymore. My lips met his again and he kissed me fiercely as he removed his clothes. I was swimming in complete pleasure. I couldn't think or talk all I could do was feel.

Our lips crashed into each others with an unbridled need and hunger. Our eyes bore into each other's souls. Our bodies smashed together. We fell to the bed. I watched as Damon undressed himself quickly. He was on top of me in seconds and we were completely wrapped up in each other.

Damon kissed and drunk in every inch of my body. His kisses and nibbles left me tingling with sensations I had never felt before.

I needed him so badly it hurt. I wanted to be as close to him as two people would possibly be... I wanted to be connected to him...I needed to feel him inside of me.

"I want you" I begged.

He didn't make me wait any longer. He entered me slowly inch by inch. He groaned in pleasure.

We rocked together in unison each movement together bringing tidal waves of pleasure and intensity. We screamed and groaned and even cried in joy as we made love. Until we climaxed together and collapsed in a heap of tangled bodies twisted up in each other.

"Oh my god" Was all I could say breathing deeply into his arms.

"I love you " Damon whispered "Angel I never new I could like that. I.. am speechless"

"You are amazing" I said kissing him.

"I am so glad my first time was with you" I said tenderlly stroking his cheek.

"That was my first time to you know"

"It was? I mean you never when you were a human?" I asked bewildered.

"No never. I'm glad I waited for you. It was well worth it" he kissed me softly.

"But you were so amazing" I said breathlessy "You knew excatly what I needed"

"As were you princess" He kissed my forehead. "We just knew exactly what to do. Our bodies are in sync with each other now"

"That was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. the most pleasure I have ever experienced, No amount of vampire blood lust could even come close to that" he added stroking my hair gently.

"I love you my sweet little angel" He said kissing me tenderly.

"I love you to" I said snuggling closer into him. We stayed that way intertwined in each others bodies breathing in sync with each other. Basking together in an afterglow of pleasure and love until we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_AN:I There you have it finally! The love scene! My first attemt at a lemony scene. I hope I did alright! Please send me a review when you get a chance! _**


	12. Chapter 11 Revelations

**Chapter **

**12 Revelations**

**Stefan POV**

We all woke up early and were sitting around planning. The humans were eating breakfast.

"We may need to figure out what we are going to be eating here" Sage whispered to me to quiet for the humans to hear.

"Was that all you brought for blood bags?" I asked just as quietly.

"Yes" He replied "I should have brought more. I didn't realize we would be battling savage humans here"

Alaric was handing Meredith a gun with silver bullets and explaining how she uses it. Sabrina was watching with a slight annoyance to her face.

"How did so many of these humans get possessed?" I asked

"Well most demons can't exist on our world. Only the really strong demons like Astrew are able to be here in their form. They can cross over with other demons and kitsune into towns with strong blood lines. But Then they simply turn to spirit they just can't exist." Alaric explained finishing up his breakfast bar. "They can however transplant themselves into a person's brain and eventually take over their entire mind and body"

"Mm hm" Sage nodded "Demons are notorious for for trying to gain access to this world. Many will try to hitch a ride on my mind when I come into the world of light. But I always toss the little clingers out"

"How?" Meredith asked with wide eyes

"Well Darling. It's about figuring out the demon is in there before it takes over your mind. They will hang on the edge of your subconscious for sometime. They will put angry and wicked thoughts into your head trying to get you to put your resolve down and let them in. I have become an expert of my own mind as most vampires are. I know if something is off, If you tell the demon to lave and just sort of push them out with your thoughts they will go." Sage explained

"As long as they haven't taken over your brain yet." Alaric added "If that was to happen we would need an exorcist."

"Which we don't have here. So let's try to avoid this" Sage finished.

"Stefan and Sage you shouldn't need to worry because you are vampires. You have strong minds. Alaric and I have the rings, But Meredith you are definitely a candidate for possession. Their are still spirit demons out there" Sabrina warned

"I'm not letting no demon in my mind" She snapped crossing her arms.

"Meredith does have a very strong will" I said

"Thank you Stefan" She smiled

"Okay so how do we take down these humans?" Sage asked

"Pretty simple" Alaric answered "They are much stronger because of being possessed but the are still human, They can still be compelled by vampires"

Really?" Sage asked" I haven't really dealt with multiple possessed humans I have assisted in a exorcism. I like Stefan do not want kill them if they can be saved. Our compulsion will really work on them?"

"Yes at least long enough to get us inside anyway" Alaric said

"We really have no time to save the humans" Sabrina said sounding irritated.

"Maybe not right now" Meredith said "But we can come back later with Elena and Bonnie and try at least"

"I won't bring Elena here" I said firmly. "I don't even know if she has the powers to exorcise a demon"

"Let's argue about this later" Meredith replied. "first things first we need to find out where the orb is."

"Fine" I said I would need to be careful. I would have to find a way to stop Meredith from telling Elena about the possessed humans, she would be here immediately trying to save them all. It was far to dangerous here for Elena.

"can we feed from the humans?" Sage asked

"I don't know honestly" Alaric said "I think the demon spirit may be able to transfer himself into your head through the process"

"But if we just push them out right away we would be fine though right?" I asked. I hated the idea of feeding from humans but I was still very weak from the months spent in prison without food. I needed to have the strength to defeat shinichi at the end of this.

"I think so... But be careful" Alaric said slowly. Sabrina looked a little sick.

"Okay so we ready to head out then?" Sage asked

"Let's go!" Alaric replied.

The demon's lair was on the edge of town. It was a large mansion, I guessed it once belonged to the mayor of the town. Humans flanked the perimeters of the mansion with wild eyes and guns.

I shuddered looking at what the humans here had become. Some were foaming at the mouth and growling. All humanity buried so deeply.

"So let's just sneak in through the left entrance" Sage whispered there are only 2 guards. Stefan you distract the few patrolling that area so we can get through"

"Got it" I said and I rushed with vampire speed to the 2 human guards pacing the left side of the building,

Hey!" The one growled.

"Stop!" I commanded looking into his eyes directly "I mean no harm. You are glad to see me."

It seemed to be working he stopped and scratched his head. I didn't know how long this was going to hold. The demon spirit inside the boy was fighting my compulsion.

"You are glad to see me to. You don't want to hit me with that" I said to other one who was rushing me with some sort of jagged stick.

He stopped and looked confused.

"I mean no harm" I said drawing closer. "I just need to talk yo your master. No Harm"

"No harm" Me mumbled back.

"I am very hungry." I said slowly "You don't want me to be hungry"

"I don't want you to be hungry" He repeated

"You want to give me a bite" I said forcefully "It wont hurt."

"Yes. A bite" said the human in a trance like state. I dropped my fangs into his neck quickly and drank just enough to regain my strength.

The human slumped over against a tree and passed out. The other one looked on curiously.

"You wont remember me" I said to him

"Yes I will" he replied in a creepy voice. "You are just like me."

I didn't waste any time figuring out what he meant.

I quickly got out of there and headed to the others had already made it in the building.

They were all couched on the doorway looking around at the abandoned mansion.

"Where do we go?" Meredith asked.

"Looking for me" A voice boomed.

We all looked toward the massive demon at the top of the stairs. He was s sight to make one want to vomit. Large and bulky. His skin was a tough and scaly looking gray. His face contained to large eyes and a wide mouth.

"Astrew" Sage said "We have come for answers. You must give them to us"

"Ahh... yes. You come for the truth." The demon said.

"Yes where is shinichi's orb! " I demanded

"I will tell you. " The demon said.

"I will tell.. but first... I have some truths of my own to reveal" he laughed.

"No games Astrew" Sage warned'

"But I love games!" The demons voice boomed.

"You want the orb! It is not here. It is with shinichi. He hid it in Fells church. He always keeps it close to him. Buries it with the dead" The demon boomed and laughed again.

"It's buried in the graveyard?" Meredith whispered

"Let's get the hell out of this town and go get it" I said

"But wait my friends" the demon said.

"You should know all truths. Shinichi wont be able to be stopped because you wont be able to work together" The demon said.

"Ignore him" Sage said trying to usher us out the door, "He is going to try to use truth to hurt us"

"Wait! ... I have my own question. I need answered" Alaric said "I need to know what happened to my wife"

The demon roared a chilling laugh.

"Look no further then right next to you" The demon said "Your new girlfriend killed your wife. Years ago. She fed her to her grandfather,. Didn't you Meredith?"

Meredith gasped.

"What?" We all said in unison.

Meredith's face turned white and she passed out.

Sage quickly scooped her up and started trying to run out. Alaric had dropped to his knees and Sabrina was trying to help him up. They stumbled out of the house in shock.

I started to follow feeling numb by this revelation.

"Stefan!" The demon commanded.

I tried to ignore him but as I felt the words hit me anyway. Words I will never forget.

"Your brother is making love to your girlfriend as we speak." The demon's roaring laughter haunted me as I numbly left the house.


	13. Chapter 12: Meredith's story

**_AN: Woo hoo 1019 hits! Thank you all so much for reading! Please drop me a review and let me know what your thinking!_**

**Chapter 12: Meredith's story**

**Stefan POV**

As I left the building the demon's words kept running in my head over and over again. Making love, they were making love. My angel and my brother.

I stopped in my tacks. The possessed humans were surrounding the group. Sage was doing the best he could to keep them at bay while holding Meredith at the same time.

"To many to compel" He yelled to me

"I got this!" I yelled back "Run! Take Meredith and run!"

"Alaric please" Sage begged "Take Meredith so I can help Stefan." The humans were coming closer.

Alaric just started at him blankly.

"How can you ask him to do that now!" Sabrina screamed in rage.

"Just go!" I yelled again. "All of you go!. I will handle this"

They rushed forward trying to run away from the savage humans.

I quickly ran forward and grabbed the ones closest to the group to allow them a chance to get a way. More possessed humans came up from behind me and I tried to take me down.

"No!" I growled and turned to face them.

With the demons words running from through my head I grabbed one savage human after another and ripped their heads off. They were all Damon. Every one I look at looked like Damon. I wished I could rip him apart. My anger was rushing out streams.

The possessed humans I didn't get were running off in the other direction now. The coast was clear and it appeared the others had gotten away just fine. I looked around at the heaps of bodies at my feet and realized what I had just done.

I had vowed not be a killer yet I had just killed at least 5 humans and injured a dozen more. All because of him i thought, Its all because of Damon.

Damon took her from me, He took her from me.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

It was dark by the time I got back to the safe house.

Sage was in the living room next to a shaking bit conscious at least Meredith. Alaric and Sabrina were no where to be found.

"That took a long time" He commented

"I had some thinking to do" I replied

"Did the demon say something to you?" He asked carefully.

He knew, I thought, I know he heard the demon, His ears are far better then mine. He was protecting Damon of course. Well I will play your little game Sage. I tried to press the anger in me down. I would pretend I knew nothing for now. Until I figure out what I am going to do. Sage will surely sick his damn vampire killing dog on me if I try to kill Damon. I will have to tread carefully. He will pay though a little voice deep in my head said. Damon will pay. I stifled my emotions and turned to Sage with a blank face.

"No nothing. I am just so surprised at what he did reveal" I glanced at Meredith. The poor girl looked catatonic. I suddenly felt some anger dissipate in concern for her well being.

"Is she going to be okay" I whispered to Sage.

"I honestly don't know" He whispered back.

Sabrina came rushing into the room fire in her eyes. Alaric had stumbled in behind her looking like he had been sobbing.

"What did you do my sister!" She screamed at Meredith.

Meredith seemed to come into realty then. She looked at Alaric with sorrow. "I didn't know.." It was barley a whisper.

"Shut your lying mouth. I don't believe a word you say. You probably killed her on purpose so you could be with Alaric. Are you some crazy stalker or something?" Sabrina snapped

"No I.. no.. " Meredith stumbled with the words.

"What did you do to my wife Meredith" Alaric said severely "I have been searching for answers for years now and you knew all along!" He voice got louder towards the end.

"No.. I didn't.." Meredith tried to say

"I said shut up with your lies!" Sabrina screamed again "My sister was going to open an orphanage for children. She was a saint. She would never hurt anyone. Now she cant do anything. Nothing because you fed her to your grandfather! What the hell did you do to her that;s all I want to know right now"

"Hey, hey let's try and be calm here" Sage said "Let Meredith explain. can you do that Meredith?"

He seemed to send calming vibes into the room. Alaric and Sabrina now stared at Meredith as she prepared to explain. I sat next to her to try to give her moral support.

"Yes" She said quietly. She took a long sip of from a water bottle and a deep breath.

"As you all know my Grandpa was a vampire" She began

"It was very hard on my family. Most of them fled. It was me and my mother left with him. He needed to feed. He was desperate for blood. He.. he wanted to feed from my mother." She started wiped away her tears with a tissue and continued.

"I begged him not to harm her. I said I would do anything. I didn't want to lose her. He ordered me to go out into the town with him. We went to a local tourist shop. He ordered him to find a lone woman and tell her my grandpa was having a stroke. He said he would take it from there. I begged him not to take all the woman's blood. Not to hurt her. He promised he wouldn't. I shouldn't have believed him" She stopped to wipe more tears and blew her nose.

"I did as he said. I found a young beautiful woman. She had long wavy dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. She came quickly when I said my grandpa was sick. She was so kind... He grabbed her the second we got to the car and and he lied... he lied and he drained her... I tried to stop him. I really did! I begged him to stop. I didn't know.. I didn't know.. oh my god what have I done?" She started sobbing uncontrollably.

I quickly put my arm around her.

"Of course you didn't" I said

"So what!" Sabrina screamed "You let him kill my sister, No worse. You helped him. You murdering bitch!"

Meredith started sobbing harder.

"Alaric I am s-o s o r r y" She managed to say in between sobs "he was going to kill my mother"

"I cant.. I cant even look at you right now" Alaric said and left the room. I heard a door slam behind him,

"You stay far away from him, Murderer" Sabrina threatened "You bitch, You have hurt him enough!" She rushed up the stairs after Alaric.

"Meredith. I understand what you had to do" I said stroking her hair.

"How could you ever understand!" She snapped "You are a vampire, Taking lives comes with what you are. But I am a human. I helped my grandfather kill an innocent woman, I am a horrible person. I have lived with this secret my entire life Stefan. I dreaded the day it would come out."

"I know the guilt from taking humans lives, "I said "That's why I have chosen the lifestyle I have, But don't assume I haven't made bad choices in the past, That I haven't taken lives and regretted it myself"

"Just don't try to empathize with me right now Stefan please. I don't deserve it" She said turning from me to stare at the wall.

I sighed. This isn't called the island of doom for nothing, I thought, None of us were ever going to be the same again after we left this island.

We all sat in silence. I thought about poor Meredith's impossible situation. I really felt for it wasn't long before I started thinking about Elena again. My love, my everything with my brother?

The demons words kept pounding through my head over and over,. No Elena I thought, No. How could you? Damon. It's Damon's fault. I told myself.

He manipulated her somehow. Maybe he got her drunk or even slipped her drugs. I wont let this end his way. I will not let him have her, She is mine.

_**AN: I really felt Meredith needed more of a back story. So I gave her one. I know its a dark one. But it seemed fitting. Let me know what you think.**_

_**We need to catch up with Bonnie in the next chapter. But I will try to get a little E&D in there. Much more E&D scenes coming up soon though!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Bonnie the hero?

**Chapter 13: Bonnie the hero?**

**Damon POV**

I woke up next to my angel with the biggest smile I ever had. It was already dark we slept most of the evening away but I didn't mind. I could stay in this bed with Elena forever. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head gently. Up until this moment I had no idea what true happiness was. Even in my earlier human life with Katerine I had never felt like this.

The world.. my world now revolved around this beautiful angel in my arms. I wished for a fleeting moment that we could be vampires again so we could spend eternity like this. But I stretched and took in a huge breath filling my lungs and remembered how great it was to be alive again. To be able to make love to a woman. To **MY** woman, Nothing could compare to that.

I wanted a lifetime with Elena. I wanted to marry her, start a family together, support each other's dreams. Grow old together. I glanced at the ring on her finger, The ring my brother had given her.

'Katherine's ring' I mused 'He couldn't even get her own ring. A ring that says Elena' I quietly slipped the ring off her finger and set it on the nightstand. She was mine now I knew she would understand why i wouldn't want her wearing that.

"Damon?" Elena mumbled sleepily

"Hey beautiful" I answered smiling at her

"Well hello to you too handsome" She replied smiling back just as wide.

"Sleep well?" I asked

"mmm" She smiled again "How could I not?"

Elena's phone started going off. I noticed a twinge of fear on her face she got up and glanced at the ring on the nightstand and started for her purse.

"If it's him I can answer and say your out" I offered.

Leave it to Stefan to ruin a moment, I thought angrily.

"It's Bonnie" She said relieved

"Hi Bonnie" Elena answered as she walked back toward the bed. I lifted the cover and patted the spot next to me. She happily jumped in.

"Hey Elena" Bonnie chirped

"I'm glad you called me we met with the kitsune expert" Elena started

"that's great Elena. But before we talk about that. I called for a reason. About our earlier conversation"

"No.. noo it's okay Bonnie. We don't need to discuss that right now" Elena said nervously

"No Elena. We do" Bonnie said "I am so sorry I upset you. I didn't mean too I swear. The kiss with Damon was nothing really. I just wanted to make you jealous so you would see your feelings for him and would stop hiding."

_Kiss?_ I thought.. Elena was jealous?

"Bonnie really. Let's not talk about this right now" Elena gritted her teeth as she tried to get up. I pulled her back down.

"What kiss was this?" I had grabbed the phone from Elena who's face was turning red fast.

"DAMON! You were listening!" Bonnie yelled "Elena I'm sorry I didn't know he was listening"

"I tried to tell you!" Elena yelled

"I don't recall ever kissing you kiddo. I'm sorry" I said slowly trying to recall when this may have happened.

Elena suddenly smacked my arm. Hard!

"What was that for!"

"Your _sorry_ you don't remember kissing her?" Elena said sarcastically

"Well no uh I mean. I didn't mean like that" I said flustered

"It was when you were possessed by malich." Bonnie explained "I am so sorry again! I didn't mean to cause trouble"

"Its okay Bonnie" Elena said grabbing the phone. "Were fine. I'm just teasing Damon. Well sort of" she added.

"So did it work?" She asked

"Did what work?"

"You know the me getting her jealous"

"Were you too in this together!" Elena exclaimed hitting my side again

"No! Geesh. I had no idea I even kissed Bonnie much less that she used it to get to jealous."

Bonnie snickered "Well? did my plan work?" she asked again

"If your plan was to get my girlfriend all riled up then I would say yes it worked" I said rubbing my arm.

"Wait what! Did you just call Elena your girlfriend!" Bonnie exclaimed"It did work. Air hi five!"

"I did just call her my girlfriend.. she is my girlfriend" I realized.

"Yes I am" Elena said and kissed me

"Oh my gosh you guys I am seriously going to hyperventilate. I knew this was going to happen!"

"I wish everyone would be as happy about it as you" Elena said quietly

"I know.."Bonnie said somberly. "But don't worry we will figure all of this stuff out soon enough"

"Thanks Bonnie I... suddenly we heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" I asked

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called into the phone.

We hear motion and voices in the room.

"Hey Elena" It was Mutt. "Bonnie is having a vision of some sort. I'll tell her to call you back okay?"

"Okay. Please do Matt. Thanks. " Elena said. "I hope she's okay"

"It's just a vision she's used to them she will be just fine. " I said kissing her forehead.

"I know but they scare her sometimes" She said

"Bonnie is just sheltered, holding back if you will, She is a powerful woman. I think she will snap right out of that shell she is in if everyone kind of let her take care of herself."

"We do kind of baby her. All of us do it." Elena agreed "Even you. You call her kiddo. But that's really cute. It fits her the way you say it"

"Yeah. Just came out one day and it kinda stuck. Don't get all jealous on me again though" I teased

"Ha ha" Elena said pushing me down unto the bed. "_I'll_ give you a kiss to remember"

"You already did" I said flipping her over so she landed just under me "Its my turn now"

**Bonnie POV**

One minute I was freaking out about Elena and Damon and the next I was on the floor curled in a ball. Matt and Mrs Flowers helped me up quickly.

I tried to recall the vision but it was so weird.

"I just remember darkness. But that was okay it was supposed to be dark. But It was cold where it should have been warm and I felt unsafe and should have felt safe" I said to Mrs Flowers who was trying to comprehend my thoughts.

"There was pain too. A lot of pain. I was being poked by something."

"Like when the vines got us?" Matt asked

"Kind of yeah. But not as bad. It was really bizarre. It was like when I was trying to find Stefan that one tome and I kind of became him. But this time I cant figure out who I was or where I was" I was feeling frustrated.

"Did you hear anything?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

"No. Nothing. That was weird too, No sounds and I was very hungry and alone" I was shaking my head trying to make sense of this.

"You were definitely somewhere small. When I got in here you were curled up in a ball on the floor. And you were sucking your thumb" Matt said

"In a fetal position?" Mrs. Flowers and I both said it at the same time eyes wide.

"I guess but Id prefer not to call it tha..."

"Caroline's baby!" I said and Mrs. Flowers was nodding.

"We cant continue to train! The baby is hurting. I have to get that malich out of her and I have to do it **now**"

Luckily we had been practicing all afternoon, But i hadn't tried anything on a living being yet. Oh well I have to save this baby, There is no time. I decided.

I ran out of the house quickly with Matt in tow.

"Bring her back here!" Mrs. Flowers yelled. "I used to be a midwife"

"We will" I yelled back and we tore off.

When we arrived at Caroline's house my gripping fear was gone. the only thing I cared about was saving that baby. We rushed through the house into her bedroom.

"What do you want!" Caroline snarled her once long and silky auburn hair was a tangled mop. Her bruises had started to fade but she had large dark bags under red eyes. Her face was gaunt looking and had always been self centered but never hard or down right mean and that's how she looked. I could see she was a foot taller and looked more muscular she didn't seem to be crawling around this time. She was sitting on the bed.

Maybe her werewolf transformation is starting to complete. I thought.

"Caroline we have to remove the malich from you" I said walking towards her

"No!" she shrieked "Get out! You bring the attacker with you? You are sick" She spit at me.

"Caroline! It's hurting your baby. I know your in there. That thing is hurting her you have to let me remove it"

"Her?' she paused and for a moment Caroline's face looked normal again.

I took that moment to send Matt the signal he had her down but not for long.

I concentrated with everything in me. I could see inside her the malich was huge. It was starting to travel down her spine and inwards . I could see it had grown partially into her stomach and was pushing on the embryo protecting her unborn baby.

I was going to have to break this thing into pieces to take it out. I realized. I imagined my hands as a scissor and carefully cut the malich that was in her stomach. It died then. I felt the malich die inside Caroline. it stopped fighting me. I manged to pull out the mailch through her stomach without hurting her,

Caroline had stopped struggling and just laid there in shock.

I worked the malich from her back next. I pulled it up and out of her. Through the back of her neck. The disgusting pile of dead Malich was staring at us from the floor.

"That was inside of you?" Matt asked Caroline. She didn't or couldn't answer just sat there stunned.

"Go burn it" I directed . He nodded and quickly picked it up.

"Your going to be okay" I said to Caroline who just nodded. "Let's get you to the boarding house so we can get you and the baby examined"

I helped her up and dragged her out to the car.

"I burned it all" Matt said outside

"Good' I replied tossing him the keys.

"I'll sit in the back with her" I said

"Bonnie you are a true hero. You just saved Caroline's baby. I am so proud of you!" Matt said

I paused for a moment and let his words sink in.


	15. Chapter 14: The perfect night

**Ch: 14 The perfect night**

**Elena POV**

It was almost ten a clock by the time Damon and I reluctantly got out of bed together. We were both starving and anxious for our date in the city.

"We're going to need to hurry if we want to find a nice restaurant" I said stoking his cheek.

"Why don't you let me take care of that princess" He murmured into my ear. "Go on go get ready. I'll be back in a bit"

He gave me a little pat on the butt that almost made me push him back down unto the bed again for more.

I did as he said and hurried into the bathroom to get ready. I couldn't believe how good I felt. It was amazing all this time since my parents died I have felt sort of empty and hollow even with Stefan. I felt as if something was missing some hole I couldn't ever seem to fill. But not anymore the hole was gone. I felt complete for the first time in well forever.

I looked down at my now empty ring finger and felt closure regarding Stefan. I was so attached to the ring when I almost gave it to the slaves in that dark world. Funny how fast things changed when I opened myself to Damon. A part of me would always love Stefan but it just didn't compare to what I felt for Damon.

That ring wasn't meant for me, I thought to myself, He had bought it for Katherine not me. It was never mine to begin with.

I was sure Stefan wasn't replacing me with her but in some ways I think he wanted me to be more like her. More innocent and fragile. But that wasn't me. Stefan wants a woman to protect but I wanted more then just protection, much more.

I felt a twinge of guilt thinking about how Stefan was going to react to this. This was going to kill him and I knew this. But I couldn't help myself. My heart belonged to Damon and we were all just going to have to find a way to get past it. Because now that I had him I would never let him go.

"Not that he'd let me anyway" I said to no one as I smiled softly.

I decided on the red dress that made Damon drool at the mall. My body tingled with the memory of his eyes staring at me in this very dress. I left my hair down and straight and just added a little bit of lip gloss. My cheeks were flushed naturally from the hours of love making.

"Elena?" Damon called from the other room.

"Perfect timing" I said opening the door and stepping out "I just finished getting ready" I stopped and gasped.

Damon was dressed in a black suit with a red Armani shirt underneath, The shade matched my dress perfectly. The suit was fitted just right and brought out his lean muscular figure. He had a dozen roses in one hand and a blindfold in the other.

"Wow" He said handing me the roses. I tried to pick my jaw up off the floor as I took them. "Elena you are the most beautiful woman on this planet. These roses don't even compare"

"Me" I breathed "Look at you.. You look amazing"

He kissed me tenderly and I felt that familiar heat start to rise through my body.

"You have no idea how addicting you are" He whispered. "But.. We have things to do my little lady." He grabbed the roses from me and put them in a crystal vase he had sitting on the nightstand.

"What is the blindfold for" I asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want it to be for?" He teased.

"I could think of a few things" I said seductively.

He laughed. "Maybe later. Right now I have plans for you and they are surprise." He quickly secured the blind fold on my head and then picked me up carefully.

"Ready" he whispered

"For you always" I whispered back. I Could feel the smile spreading across his face as we left the room.

I tried to figure out where he was taking me but I was so confused. I know we went in the elevator but It seemed like we were going up. I felt him carry me up a flight of stairs and out a door. I felt the warm summer air on my face. He set me down gently.

"He we are" he whispered from behind me he pulled my blindfold off and wrapped his arms around me.

I opened my eyes and gasped again. We were on the hotel roof. There were vases with roses and candles everywhere surrounding a small table that was set for two. There was soft music playing in the background,

"You did this?" I whispered.

"You like?"

"No... No I love this" I said whirling around to face him. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me"

He kissed me softly. "Get used to it. I plan on spoiling my little princess thoroughly"

His eyes twinkled as he took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. He sent a quick message with his phone and sat down across from me.

"Waiter" He explained. When I looked at him questionably.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us,. I hope that's okay. The kitchen closes at ten,. I had to do a little bribing to get them to stay open late."

"That's okay... but what did you order?" I was a little nervous after all he wasn't really experienced with food.

"Steak and lobster" he said smiling. "Don't worry Elena I still have an idea of what good food is"

I smiled. "Great choice"

My stomach growled angrily. "It's been a while since we ate"

"I know" He winked "We were a little preoccupied all day"

I took his hand and gazed into his eyes. I started to feel the power in me surface as I started into his face memorizing every detail.

"Wow" Damon said suddenly. "I just felt a surge of your power"

"You did?" I asked

"Yeah" he murmured in awe. He started concentrating and then his eyes got wide.

"I can see clearer" he said smiling.

"You can still use your powers" I said "I knew it. We just have to use my powers to bring out yours and viola!"

I smiled feeling a little lighter, If Damon could tap into his powers he could take Shinichi by surprise.

"We will need to practice more but I can definitely feel my power. I know I can still use it. It's just figuring out how" He agreed

"You were a vampire for 500 years" I said "Your powers will probably be really strong"

"I hope so" he nodded "Plus I have got someone to fight for and that alone will make me stronger."

I smiled at his comment as the door opened and the waiter stepped out with a tray of swizzling food.

He gaped at me in my revealing dress then stopped as Damon glared at him. He set the food down quickly and filled our wine glasses.

"Have a good evening" he said glancing at me again. His eyes travelled down to my chest,

"You can go now" Damon said forcefully tossing a few bills at him. He turned quickly Damon was taring daggers into him. He stumbled and almost ran out the door,

"Damon!" I scolded "That was rude"

"I didn't like him gaping at my woman." he said smiling "Besides. I really just wanted to see if I could still intimidate someone. He was scared shitless."

I couldn't help but laugh "Some things never change"

"Would you want them to?" his eyes were serious now.

"No" I replied "I love every part of you"

He smiled widely. "How did I get so lucky?"

We both ate quickly hardly talking we were so hungry. The food was amazing. I had to hand it to Damon for ordering the perfect food to replenish our lost energy.

We were both buzzing off of wine and our love and passion for each other. I couldn't remember any night I had ever felt so happy,

"Would you like to dance?" Damon asked standing up in front of me.

"I thought you would never ask" I replied taking his hand.

He led me into the middle of the roof and took me in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent as he buried his face in my hair. We swayed softly to the music.

"This night was been so perfect" I said looking up into his eyes.

He gazed down at me thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" I asked

"I was just thinking that any night or day with you is perfect Elena. I cant believe you are here in my arms. I cant believe you are mine. I don't deserve you I really don't. But I don't even care. I will never let you go."

"You do deserve me." I said taking his face into my hands. "And you better not ever let me go"

He kissed me again slowly running his hands through my hair. He whisked me up and carried me over to the table. he flung everything off the table and it all landed on the floor below us with a crash.

I gasped in complete and udder passion as he set me down on the table and we made love on the rooftop under the stars.

_**AN: I know this was pretty much a filler chapter but I wanted to add in some more Delena fluff before the story starts getting darker. I hope you are enjoying! Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 15: What am I going to do?

**Chapter 15: What am I going to do?**

**Stefan POV**

We all made somehow made it through the day numbly. Sabrina and Alaric packed all their stuff and loaded it into the car. We had decided to leave in the evening and hopefully be back in Fells church tomorrow. The silence and tension in the house was numbing.

"Ive decided to go back with you all" Alaric said as Sage and I were grabbing the rest of our stuff. Meredith looked up with swollen but hopeful eyes.

"Only to help save the town. I don't want it to end up like this" He finished crisply. "I'll meet you all there" He left quickly with Sabrina smugly in tow.

Meredith burst into tears. I felt compassion for her even now in my ugly state. I hurried over to her and out my arms around her. I gave Sage a look. He raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully.

"Ill wait outside" he said quietly leaving.

"I'm so sorry Meredith" I said stroking her hair.

"It's my own fault" She whispered "I did the unthinkable"

"You protected your mother" I augured firmly.

She sighed. "I wish I could take it all back somehow. Do something...I just I can't believe... it was his wife. I killed her how could he ever forgive me? How can I ever forgive myself"

Her dark eyes were sadder then I have ever seen them. She shuddered and sunk back into the couch closing her eyes.

"You can" I said "It will take time. We do what we have to do to protect the ones we love"

"I lost him" She whispered "You have no idea how empty I feel right now"

"Yes I do" I replied "I know exactly how you feel"

"What are you talking about? You still have Elena" She snapped

"No.. I don't.. after Sage took you out of the house the demon made it very clear"

"What.. what did he say to you?"

"Elena and Damon were" I couldn't say the words. I out my head down in my hands and just started to cry. She put her arms around me and cried with me.

"How could she do this?" Meredith whispered "Stefan I'm so sorry... Damon.. He doesn't even come close to you. You are a good man Stefan, You didn't deserve for this to happen"

"Maybe I did" I said sadly "I wasn't enough for her"

"Stop" Meredith said "Just stop. This isn't your fault. Maybe there is more to the story. Sage told us the demon uses truth to hurt people. Clearly that's what he did to me" She shuddered again.

"He said Damon and Elena were making... well you know ..as we spoke. Those were his words. There is no reasonable excuse that will explain that away Meredith"

"I suppose there isn't" She replied taking my hand. "Let's get the hell out of here. Finish this mission save the damn town so we can just wallow for a while huh?"

"I couldn't agree more" I sighed following her out of the house.

"We have to call her" Meredith said quietly as soon as we were back on the highway heading far away from that horrible island.

"I know" I said quietly We had to call Elena and let her know we were heading back and that they should follow. I cringed at the thought of it. My emotions were all over the place.

I was sad and hurt and angry at the same time. I still didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to give her up to him. Just his name ringing in my ears filled me with a rage that scared me. I didn't know what I was going to do to my brother when I saw him.

I dialed Elena's number holding my breath.

"Stefan" Damon answered. My blood started to boil.

"Can I speak with Elena please?" I said tersely

"She's in the shower" he replied

I felt my anger start to surge again. I pushed it back as hard as I could.

"What did you want to tell her. I will pass the message" Damon said crisply. I was actually surprised he wasn't gloating or bragging. I would imagine Elena was in the room. She didn't want to talk to me. Damon didn't want to be an ass in front of her. How could she be such a fool to fall for him? I thought angry.

"We are on our way back. You two should follow quickly"

"Ahh.. But I was hoping for one more day in the city" Damon drawled

"I'm glad you are enjoying your vacation" i said dripping sarcasm "But some of us have been through hell and want to get this nightmare over with" I snapped the phone shut and held back a growl stuck in my throat.

So he was acting decent around Elena now. He has manipulated her somehow. That has to be what happened. Damon had done nothing but try to hurt me for so long and this?

Well this is the worst thing he has ever done. Elena was mine, mine and he snatched her away.

"Relax Stefan" Sage said quietly

"I'm not discussing this with you" I snapped.

Meredith shot me an empathic look.

"We just have to keep it together to defeat the shinichi If we all start losing it we have no chance" Sage remind me turning the radio on loud as if to signify do not ague with me.

I groaned and stared out the window. I tried to imagine my life without her and I just couldn't I couldn't do it.

But I love her ,I reminded myself, If he makes her happy and she wants him there's nothing I can do about it. Or was there? Why should I just give her up to him. No! I wont give her up. I thought firmly but instantly knew that I couldn't force her to stay either.

"What am I going to do?" I said under my breath trying to force the tears back in.

**Damon POV**

Stefan snapped the phone shut on my ear, I was surprised he didn't put up a bigger fight for me to put Elena on the phone.I didn't figure she wanted to tell him over the phone and I didn't really want to either.

"I fell really guilty" Elena whispered tears coming to her eyes.

I rushed over and embraced her. "it's okay" I whispered gently. I didn't want guilt washing over her. I finally had my angel. I wanted wanted her to stay as happy as I was. I couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Stefan is a good guy" I said through gritted teeth. "He will want you to be happy. Once he sees you are he will let you go. That's him." It was true Stefan is the essential white knight. He wouldn't torture Elena or make her feel bad. I guess I could be glad about that at least.

"Wow those are actually kind words about your brother" Elena said raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged it off. "You belong to me. He is going to need to face that. Hopefully he will move on quickly. But some part of him had to know this was going to happen. We are far better suited for each other and that fact has been blaring him in the face all along"

She sighed "I'm glad you didn't gloat"

"That was for you angel" I said although I did feel a small twinge of pity for my brother. I was not about to admit it. But a twinge in Elena's eye told me she saw it. She squeezed my shoulder.

'The three of us will need to sit down and talk about it." Elena said thoughtfully "I am not Katherine and I won't run away for this. I made my choice and I need to end things properly with him."

"We are a little beyond proper now aren't we?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well..yes.. we..are" She said slowly "But he deserves an explanation and a good bye"

"Fine" I sighed as if I could deny any request she had anyway "We will talk to him. But let's save the town first and deal with St Stefan later"

"He's going to know right away" She said "Our faces and thoughts will tell him everything. Not to mention my finger" She held up her bare ring finger.

"But I cannot put it back on. I know its going to hurt him, But I am with you and i will never put his ring back on" She looked deep into my eyes.

My heart raced in happiness despite my pity for my brother. I drew her into a hug.

"We'll figure it all out. The next few days are not going to be very fun though" I said stroking her golden hair softly.


	17. Chapter 16: Home sweet home?

**Ch 16: Home sweet home?**

**Bonnie POV**

"Everyone started heading back last night" I told Matt after getting off the phone with Elena.

'Wait until they hear about how you saved Caroline" he said grinning widely.

"Yeah well we got plans to make now. Elena said she is helping Damon use his powers that he tapped into as a vampire. That should help us in our fight"

Caroline excited the bedroom looking 100 percent better then yesterday. The malich was gone and her transformation was complete. Her main focus now was taking care of her baby. I could tell she felt really guilty and confused about everything that happened. She felt really bad when Matt explained to her what she had done to him.

"I will help however I can" She said holding a hand over her stomach.

"You just need to stay safe for the baby" I responded. She nodded and slowly went to take a seat on the couch.

"It would help if you would forgive her" I whispered to Matt.

"I cant yet.. Bonnie.. I'm sorry" He replied sitting at the far end of the room from her. I sighed loudly. He had to realize Caroline was possessed when she did what she did. He couldn't stay made at her forever.

This is just the beginning, I thought, Wait until all the other you know what hits the fan. I hadn't had any other visions of Stefan going crazy but then again I was pretty preoccupied over the last few days, But maybe he would accept Damon and Elena together even if it hurt. Stefan is a good guy. I told myself firmly.

I glanced at Mrs. Flowers she looked like she was struggling with her own thoughts. I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I hurried to the door.

"Hello Bonnie"

"Alaric .. hi.." I said staring at the leggy brunette with him. "Where's Meredith?"

"Please don't ask him that right now" The woman said "Sabrina. I'm here with Alaric to help your town"

"Bonnie" I said staring hard at Alaric he avoided me eyes and pulled Sabrina into the living room with him. They sat near Caroline on the couch. Matt looked at them sharply.

"Where is Meredith and who is she?"

"Not now" Alaric said quietly "Meredith can explain everything to you when this is all over. I'm just here to save Fells church"

"What an ass" Caroline muttered loudly.

"You don't know the whole story" Sabrina snapped.

"I don't care what the story is. He's still an ass" Caroline snapped back.

I really missed her, I thought holding back a smirk. What possibly could have happened between Meredith and Alaric?

I heard a second car pull up and recognized Sage's car right away. I hurried outside to greet them.

"Meredith!" I threw my arms around her "What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about" she muttered shooting a dark and sad look at Alaric's car. Stefan shot me a don't push it look and led her into the house.

I looked at Sage for answers.

"Trust me you do not even want to know" He whispered into my ear. I felt a little rush go down my neck where his breath hit my skin and tried to ignore it.

"If it will prepare me. I should know whats going on" I said trying extra hard to sound mature.

"After all of this is over, Right now we just need to all stick together for a little longer and not let the tension explode." He replied

"That bad huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was the worst trip of my life" He groaned.

"It was a mission not a trip" I corrected him.

"Mission. Well okay" he laughed and his whole face lit up brightly. "How did your mission go Red?"

I felt goosebumps travel down my arm, he called me red!

"It went well. I saved the say as expected" I said whirling around intending to make a statement but instead I tripped over a rake and fell right on top of him.

He was booming with laughter as I lay on top of him.

"You fell down on purpose!" I accused him "I am way to small to knock you down" I stood up brushing the dirt of my pants.

"Sorry red. Its been a long few days. I needed a little fun" he winked and started to the house.

My heart was racing. "I'm going to wait for Elena out here. Will you let the others know?"

"Sure and then I'll be out to join you" He said smiling

"Oh you will?" I asked unable to stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

"I don't want to sit in that house with all that tension" he said "Besides the view is better out here"

"But it dark and gloomy you cant even see the stars tonight" I pointed out.

"That wasn't the view I was referring to" he said staring at me. My mouth gaped open. He winked and headed inside and was back 10 minutes later with a dark glass for himself and a coke for me.

"It will probably be a late night" He said "caffeine will help"

"Thanks" I replied.

"Good idea to intercept Damon and Elena. They need to know something" He said sipping slowly. He looked so sexy when he was drinking that I didn't even notice it was blood.

"What's that?" I asked

"Stefan already knows about them" he replied

"How?" I asked

"Its a long story that involves a demon."

"You know a year or so ago that line would have been ridiculous but now I nod as it makes perfect sense" I said laughing.

"Is he okay?" I asked more seriously

"I don't know.. his emotions are all over the place. he's sad then angry, then regretful, he's is constantly in inner turmoil over the whole thing"

"Can you read his mind?" I asked

"Yeah. But I have always been more of an emotion reader then a mind reader so I don't get exact thoughts just feelings and sometimes images. I saw through a nightmare he had what they did to him in that prison"

"You did?' I gasped

"Yeah and it wasn't good, They used Elena's image to torture him. They were able to conjure up her image and she would comfort him and love him to the point he would believe it was her and the whamn! She would spit in his face or hurt him, They started showing him images of Damon and Elena together. Images of tender moments. Shinichi is a really sick kitsune, He tortured Stefan in there."

"That's terrible!" I said shocked

"Yeah. He had a few memories where it seemed like she was actually there though"

"But that would be impossible!" I said

"I know who knows really But whatever they did messed him up and now after the island I have a bad feeling.. oh... Here they come"

It took about 30 seconds and I could hear the car pull up as well.

Damon exited first and held the door open for Elena. I saw his soft look of support and her loving glance back at him. They headed in our direction.

"Not hiding it" Sage whispered.

"I already know anyway" I replied

"Bonnie!" Elena cried embracing me. I embraced her back hard. I really missed her.

"Hey kiddo" Damon said hugging me. I smiled as I hugged him back.

"So.. they are in there" Elena said looking at the house.

"Yep and the tension is red hot" Sage replied giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Well its about to get hotter" Damon said.

"Damon. I don't think you should gloat. Look Stefan already knows about you" Sage started to explain. Elena's eyes grew wide,.

"Why is everyone out here?" Matt said coming out. "Lets go go come up with our plan already"

Dang his timing. We really had no time to warn them of Stefan's erraticness over this, We headed into the house and found seats. I glanced around the room and noticed that no one was sitting next to the person they were when we started this mission.

Stefan and Meredith were huddled next to each other in the corner, Meredith looked tired and Stefan looked like he was bracing himself for certain death. Matt was next to them glaring at Alaric for hurting for Meredith and looking concerned about Stefan. He was also trying to avoid Caroline's apologetic and guilty looks in his direction.

Alaric and Sabrina were on the opposite end of the room Sabrina was glaring at Meredith and Alaric was staring at the floor.

The only other spot left was a recliner., Which left Damon and Elena to sit next to Alaric and Sabrina on the love seat. Squeezing all four of them in tighter and closer to each other. Meredith and Stefan both glared in that direction. I was surprised fire wasn't coming out of their eyes.

I sat in the recliner and Sage leaned against it on the side of me. Matt seemed to look up with interest.

I took a deep breath trying to clear my head under all of this tension. I had to stay something get everyone down to business. This feeling in the room was heavy and thick.

"Don't bother in about 10 seconds the emotions will boil over and explode" Sage whispered.

I just nodded and braced myself.


	18. Chapter 17: Harsh truths

**Chapter 17: Harsh truths**

**Elena POV**

I stared around the room trying to comprehend what had happened to tension was as bad as Sage had warned. I was glad to see Caroline looked alright and nodded in her direction.

I'm sorry she mouthed.

I gave her a soft smile.

"Carline I'm so glad you re okay" I said

"I am so sorry everyone. For everything., I swear" She said her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Its okay Caroline" Meredith replied "You had an excuse. You were possessed" She shot me a nasty look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked shocked by her outburst.

"Oh nothing., Elena does nothing wrong. She's just an angel. " Meredith spat sarcastically."So where's your ring anyway? Lose it during your fun getaway to New York with your lover"

I gasped at her words they stung pretty bad. I couldn't even look at Stefan's sad and lost eyes. I felt my heart breaking at what I had done to him. Damon put his arm around me in instinct.

"Throw it in his face why don't you?" Meredith cried out crossing her arms.

"As if you have room to slam her after what you have done." Sabrina said suddenly. Meredith slumped back into her chair rubbing her temples. I noticed Alaric was staring at the floor looking miserable, He hadn't defended Meredith.

What did she do? What is going on? I thought.

'Calm down Elena. Something happened with Alaric and I think she's taking it out on you' Sage thoughts hit my brain fast.

'Send a calm vibe out please' I begged him with my mind.

I felt it in me and noticed the others looked more relaxed as well.

"We cant do this" Sage said "We cant fight. That's what shinichi wants. If we are torn apart we don't stand a chance"

"I agree" Bonnie said sounding years older. "Now lets fill each other in on what we learned already so we can figure out what we are going to do next"

I saw Matt look at her with pride but I couldn't help but notice Sage's amused stare at her as well. Well that is an interesting turn of events. I shot her a wink and she blushed.

'Careful. These situations can get out of hand fast' I thought at her.

She intercepted my message but ignored it

' Just start talking before everyone blows up again' she thought back.

"Okay so.. we all have a lot to talk about real soon clearly. But right now we have a town to save so let's get on with that" I said taking a deep breath.

"Did you get the orb?" I asked Sage avoiding even glancing in Stefan and Meredith's direction.

"No but we know where it is now" He replied "Its buried with the dead"

"In the graveyard then?" I asked

"Who's grave?" Damon asked slowly.

I noticed Stefan;s head snap in the direction of his brother's voice. I saw Meredith put her hand on Stefan's shoulder to calm him.

"He didn't say. But I saw the image in his mind. I only saw the last name on the grave and it was Gilbert" Sage said.

"Elena's grave then" Bonnie said slowly.

"I do not want to dig up my own grave" I shuddered.

"Well you wont be in it. Don't worry" Sage said. "you got your original body back. Just don't ask me how"

"How do you know so much?" I asked. Damon laughed softly.

"My story is to long for tonight" Sage replied. "Lets keep going. So we know where the orb is. I Imagine shinichi will come and try to stop us as soon as we retrieve it so we have to be fast."

"He could be digging it up to hide it somewhere else" Damon said looking concerned.

"No I don't think so" Sage replied "I think he wants this fight. He has been torturing all of you directly. He has been waiting for the showdown for some time."

"Well he ain't going to win the fight" Damon said pounding his fist into his hand. I couldn't help but smile at him and felt Stefan's stare rip through me.

"So that brings me to what we found out" I said. "Controlling the kitsune isn't exactly as easy as we thought"

Bonnie groaned. "How bad?"

"Once we defeat a kitsune the one who agrees to take him and his sister. Has to hold it over his head and take control of them. They have to live near them and watch out for them until they kitsune redeems itself and can be free" I said looking at the surprised stares.

"Does it have to be in the dark dimension where you watch over the kitsune" Alaric asked.

"N she never said that. That was what we wanted to do was banish him to the underworld"

"We can bring them to the island and make them fix the town as their redemption" Alaric said thoughtfully. "Our mission is over now. We may as well use our experience for something good"

Sabrina nodded "I would be willing"

"What!" Meredith cried "You cant leave... Elena I thought you were hell bent on controlling shinichi. What now that you know it will get in the way of you and your lover your just going to toss it off on someone else?"

I cringed again at her hard words.

"Stop" Stefan said calmly. He looked right into my eyes.

"I know what I need to do now" he said firmly. "You will be happy Elena. That is all I want. I will take both the kitsune and I will watch over them, Forever if I have too"

I gasped his eyes seemed sincere but he looked away quickly.

"Now lets get some shovels and weapons and get ready" Stefan was saying seeming way to calm considering the circumstances.

"I will meet the rest of you outside" He left quickly shutting the door behind me.

"Not even an attempt at talking him out of it" Meredith snapped. "You are an ice queen" She followed him out the door.

I couldn't stop the falling tears and ignored everyone stares when Damon took me in his arms and comforted me.

**Merdith POV**

I Knew I shouldn't have lost it on Elena but I was so mad at her. How could she be doing this to Stefan it was killing him! He was such a good guy. He has really been there for me over the last few days. I would have gone completely catatonic if it wasn't for him.

"Stefan" I said coming up behind him. "You don't have to do this"

" I know what I need to do Meredith" He replied calmly.

How can he so damn calm? I thought.

"Then let me go with you" I said simply "I have nothing left here"

"No" Stefan said firmly "I have to do this on my own."

"But Stefan, please, let me be there for you" I begged. Not even sure why I was begging him to let me go. But I knew when all this was over I wasn't going to stay here and he a cheerleader for Damon and Elena.

"I said no" he said more firmly. I flinched and his face calmed again.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to scare you"

He didn't seem as sincere as he did when he snapped at me in the car but I decided to let it pass. he just had to deal with Elena's betrayal head on after all.

"So your just going to leave with the kitsune and that's it?" I asked feeling sad. I was going to actually kiss Stefan. I thought shocked, A vampire! When did my feelings change for him?

"That's it. After the fight I will leave for good. If I stay here I will kill my brother."

"And you cant do that" I nodded. "Because he is still your brother"

"No" Stefan said and laughed "I cant do that because Sage will kill me if I kill Damon. Otherwise he would already be dead"

He started off toward the graveyard shovel in hand. I felt an alarm go off in my head that told he something wasn't right. But I didn't have tome to consider it because the others were heading outside ready to go the graveyard. I walked silently behind the group cursing Elena for getting all of us into this mess in the first place.


	19. Chapter 18: The battle

_**AN: Just a warning this is a very long chapter. I was going to split it into two. But I decided to leave it as one long chapter it seemed to flow better like that.**_

_**Huge thanks to all the reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to Doodle87 for all of her wonderful reviews and support during this story!**_

**Chapter 18: The battle**

**Damon POV**

Elena, Sage and I rode together to the graveyard. Alaric and that woman he was with drove separate. Stefan had already gone on ahead and Bonnie, Meredith and Elena's annoying ex were following us.

I took Elena's hand as we drove.

"I know you won't be in it. But digging up your grave is giving me the chills" I whispered into her soft hair.

"I know" She squeezing my hand.

"Alright lovebirds. Let's focus on the task at hand" Sage teased.

"Sage.. what did you want to tell us about Stefan?" Elena asked "Before Matt interrupted us"

"Just that he knew about you.. the truth demon told him... But his emotions have been out of whack all over the place. I don't know if we should trust him" He replied.

"Well he is sacrificing himself to save the town" Elena said guiltily.

"That surprised me" Sage nodded "But I knew he was torn on what he should do. I think this gave him the perfect out... you know. He can get out of here after all this and move on"

"How is he supposed to move on dealing with 2 kitsunes" She asked.

"They will keep him busy" I replied "Stop worrying about him"

"I'm trying it's just hard...

"Well it's hard on me too so just stop" I cut her off.

She quickly turned her face so I wouldn't see the sting of tears starting to form.

"I'm sorry angel" I said pulling her in to me "I didn't mean to snap. Please Elena... I just still have a hard time hearing you go on and on about my saint of a brother"

"I know and I'm sorry" She replied. "Your right he will be fine. Everything is going to be fine it has to be"

I kissed her forehead and silently willed her words to be true.

We arrived at the graveyard and all headed toward Elena's grave. It chilled me to look at that had already dug deep into the ground.

"I'm close" He called "Some help?"

The men all headed in that direction.

"Damon.. you coming" Sage asked

"I think i should hang back and watch out for the women" I replied with a smile. I wasn't to keen on digging up graves and I really didn't want to dig up Elena's whether she was in there or not. She was at one point. I shuddered at the thought.

"Lazy son of a..." I heard Mutt mutter as he started over with his shovel.

"Damon" Elena pushed me slightly and I groaned and joined the others. They were prying the coffin open. It took all my strength to look inside.

"She's not in there Damon go ahead and look" Sage said.

Stefan looked at my face with a somewhat surprised expression and quickly masked it saying nothing. His calm cool demeanor was bothering me for for some reason.

He should be more emotional right now, I thought.

I peered down into the empty coffin.

"Nothing" I said relieved. Then looked again and relief quickly turned into worry "Nothing in in there. No orb"

"Crap" Sage said.

"But you were sure you saw Gilbert" Bonnie said.

"I was... I did, Red. I know I did" Sage replied.

Red? I thought and glanced at Elena. She winked. Ahh.. something to tease Sage about after all of this was over.

"Maybe we just had the wrong Gilbert" Meredith said.

"Maybe.. but I mean Shinichi has been torturing me this entire time. Me and the people close to me. I figured he was here because of me" Elena replied thoughtfully.

"Just like everyone else right?" Meredith muttered quietly.

I felt like shutting her mouth permanently, To think I had actually started to like Meredith and appreciate her sympathizing with me when I found out I was human. She was a cold jealous person and no one hurts my princess and gets away with it. I thought glaring at her.

I felt Elena's arm running down my back and my anger started to fade a little.

"Elena has a point" Sage said "Shinichi's vendetta seems to be against Elena. That's where his focus has been the most. I mean he caused havoc and possessed people and ruined the town. I believe that is what he came here for. But then.."

"Then he possessed me and started playing games with me, Elena and Stefan. He set certain events in motion that caused havoc for all of us" I finished nodding.

"All of his games centered around Elena" Bonnie murmured.

"So it the little bastard wants us to find the orb." Elena said "So we can use it to hurt me more."

I looked at her questionably.

"It's in my Mother's grave" Elena said letting out a deep shaky breath.

At that point I didn't care that everyone was looking at us including Stefan. I took her in my arms and comforted her. I ignored the surprised gasps by the ones that didn't know yet. I ignored Meredith's ugly glare. I ignored Bonnie's snicker and Matt's shocked look. I just comforted her.

But even as I felt her relax in my arms. I couldn't ignore Stefan's calm and blank stare. Something was so off about I felt a chill run up my spine and I tightened my grip on my angel.

**Bonnie POV**

"You okay?" I asked Elena. Who was huddled next to me as we watched the boys dig, This was breaking her heart. That damn Shinichi. Why was he doing this to her? This was beyond cruel.

"Will you go see how close they are?" She whispered.

"Yes.." I looked for someone to stay with her I didn't want to leave her alone. Meredith was nearby but I knew I couldnt ask her right now, She was so angry for some reason.

"Sabrina" I asked hesitantly. "Can you stay with Elena for a minute? I'm going to go check on them"

"Sure" She said softly. "I'm not a monster you know. Their is along story you should ask your friend about" She whispered before I hurried away to check on the boys. I tried to ignore Meredith's glare.

I hurried over to the boys. The had the coffin exposed and were prying it open. Matt looked scared and nervous but was trying so hard to appear strong. Damon just looked sickened. He knew how much this was hurting Elena and it killed him I could tell. Sage looked cool and collected as always. Stefan also had masked any emotion on his face.

They opened the coffin and I saw Stefan reach in. He found it! He held up the clear orb into the moonlight and it shined bright. Everyone was rushing over toward him, Everyone but Damon who looked down into the coffin and with tears in his eyes he reached and took something. He slipped whatever it was into his pocket.

"Hey! anyone want to help me bury her back up?" Damon then yelled impatiently.

I started toward him when she came from out of nowhere. Misao the sister of shinichi. She hit Damon from behind and he fell hard. She rushed toward Stefan. sage quickly pummeled her from behind holding her on the ground

"Hold up Misao's orb Stefan now!" Sage yelled.

I saw Elena rushing toward Damon and almost missed it. One of the possessed girls grabbed her and took her down tackling her to the ground.

"Elena!" I screamed. I used everything I had in my spiritual energy to push the rabid woman off Elena. Elena was rising slowly as I held the girl down, My hold was weakening she was really strong.

"Elena pull it out of her!" I demanded.

Her eyes snapped open in understanding and she went to work. I was amazed at how quickly she was able to remove the malich. The girl slumped over.

"There's more coming" Elena said pointing. I noticed several dozen possessed girls rushing into the area.

"Let's go" I said.

"I need to give Damon some of my power" Elena said getting up and moved toward him. I watched as she took his hand and stared into his face. His dark eyes opened and he gazed back at her. He got up and looked stronger more determined then ever. He had found his power! I realized.

But I didn't have time to think. The possessed girls were rushing in. They had a hold of Matt and were pushing him down.

"Help him!" I screamed.

Sage pushed them both down quickly and I rushed over to pull the malich. We kept moving Sage and I he would take the girl down and I would pull the malich out. We were making a good team. But every time I pulled Malcih I felt myself get weaker. Sage had noticed it too.

"We got em all Red" He whispered "Relax now"

I looked around and noticed most of the girls were down. Elena and Damon had taken down quite a few as well. She was looking weaker then me.

"No!" We heard a booming scream and shinichi flew down and grabbed Elena.

"Elena!" Damon screamed unable to transform himself into a crow and fly after her.

Elena and Shinichi were struggling up high. I saw Elena's wings form again they had the last time we fought him. The wings gave her a burst of energy and she slammed him hard against a tree.

Stefan was watching them fight with a strange look on his face when Shinichi's sister grabbed him from behind. She took him down easily and held a wooden stake near his heart.

"Damon you brother help him!" I yelled but he was already rushing over there to save his brother.

He rushed Misao from the side taking her stabbed the stake into her stomach pinning her to the ground.

Now Stefan, I thought at him hard.

He held up the orb "I command you to obey me. I own your soul until you can redeem it" She slumped over against a tree defeated.

**Elena POV**

I hate this bastard with everything I've got. I thought as I slammed Shinichi against another tree. He sprung back at dived at me. I used my wings to maneuver out of the way.

"Damon your brother help him!" I heard Bonnie scream.

"Your boys are in trouble down there" Shinichi sneered.

"I will kill you you little bastard" I rushed him again with everything I had pinning him against a telephone phone.

"You cant capture me" he sneered "I cannot be redeemed. I live to torture and you , well you were so fun to play with"

"Why me" I asked trying to regain my strength as I let him talk.

"Because you got to come back. It isn't fair" he replied snapping my wrist as he freed himself.

I winced in pain.

"No..." I said rushing him from behind. I pushed all my power into my arms and squeezed his neck. "You wont win this fight"

"Your a human." He sneered "You may have power but it will run out and you will have to let don't have enough strength to defeat me"

"I have the ultimate weapon" I replied lightly "Your biggest fear"

"And what would that be" he laughed.

"Wings of redemption" I called and then I felt it. I felt Shinichi's pain his extreme loss and his slow but deadly turn to the dark side. I saw his obsession with me turn to hate. I saw every girl he had possessed and every man he had ruined. Then I peered into his eyes coldly and saw extreme remorse as we both fell to the ground.

Damon somehow manged to catch me and I didn't hit the ground. Shinichi wasn't so lucky however he fell to the ground at a heap right at Stefan's feet.

"You defeated him" he said in awe and kissed me. I could hear Stefan commanding Shinichi's soul. I gazed up into Damon's eyes and felt his love replenish some of my energy.

"I love you" I whispered and passed out.

**Damon POV**

I held my sweet angel in my arms and looked around me in awe. Dozens of girls were slumped against trees, confused and bewildered as to what had just happened. Stefan was standing near Shinichi and his sister. With that same calm expressionless look on his face. Did he even care that i had saved his life tonight?

We all stood there in complete silence, I noticed Bonnie was passing out too leaning against Sage's shoulder.

"This took a lot of their energy, They both need rest" Sage said.

"Right we should get back to the boarding house" I agreed.

"Stefan?" I asked "Are you coming back with us?"

"No" He replied walking up to all of us. "No need in prolonging things. I will take these two to the island and do what you suggested Alaric. I will redeem them. I wish you all the best. You will never see me again"

With those words my brother walked away. I was stunned and although I didn't want to admit it I was a little sad.

We arrived at the boarding house to a concerned Caroline and Mrs. Flowers.

"Whats wring with them are they okay" Caroline cried.

"They will be" Sage replied "they just need rest"

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

"So it's over then" She asked.

"Yes" I said. "But we have to go back"

"What why?" Mutt whined.

"I'm not going back there" Meredith replied quivering.

"Just the men" I said "We have to bury Elena's mother. We can't leave her like that" I said. "I am going to get Elena settled in bed and then I hope at least one of you will man up and come with me"

I carried Elena into my room and marveled at how things had turned out. We could start our lives togethar now. I thought to myself as I changed her into one of my shirts and tucked her into bed. I pulled the ring out of my pocket. Her mother's ring. I planned on adding a few extra diamonds of course making it say Elena. But I knew this ring would mean so much to her. I tucked it carefully into a box and locked it up in my drawer.

I kissed Elena softly.

"Sleep well my angel. I will be back soon" I whispered.

"Love you." She struggled to wake and say.

"I know princess. I love you to so please sleep" I kissed her softly.

**Meredith's POV**

Turns out all of the guys decided to go with Damon. How was it that Elena could do anything even cheat and all the men in her orbit couldn't help but rush to her aid.

I knew I was acting jealous and bitter. I also knew I was really upset about Alaric and Sabrina and what I had done. But taking it out on Elena made me feel better. Its not like she doesn't deserve it. I thought to myself.

I noticed movement in the corner of my eye.

"Stefan" I whispered shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to say goodbye to Elena" he replied softly "It will bring me closure"

"She's sleeping" I replied.

"That will make it easier she wont look at me then. But i need to do this before I leave" He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand" I said and stepped out of the way so he could enter the window.

"My offer still stands to some with you" I whispered but he was already in the window and ignored me. I sighed and walked off into the woods to think.

**Damon POV**

"Thanks for coming" I said. The men had all decided to come with even Mutt.

"It's for Elena" Mutt said.

"It's the right thing to do" Alaric agreed and we hurried to get this task over with.

Luckily we has Sage's strength and were able to close and bury the casket quickly.

"What about Elena's grave?" Alaric asked. "We shouldn't leave it like that either, It will cause suspicion and if people remember seeing Elena in town.. it could cause a witch hunt"

I sighed. The idea of closing up Elena's grave scared the shit out of me but I agreed it was for the best.

"I can do that on my own" Sage said "Much faster then any of you humans. Go back to Elena Damon"

"But we only took one car" Mutt argued.

I shot him a look. "Sage is a vampire he can get around pretty fast"

"Oh yeah" Mutt flushed in annoyance.

"We gotta get out if here" I said suddenly feeling panic rise in my throat.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked but I was running to the car with every power I could.

"Hurry now! Get in!" I screamed at them they got in quick.

"Ill run behind you!" Sage replied.

I nodded and sped off to the boarding house. Trying hard to push down this horrible feeling in my chest.

I could see the chaos and confusion as soon as I pulled up everyone was running around. Meredith was calling someone a look of fear in her eyes.

"Damon!" It was Bonnie she was screaming. "She's gone!"

"She's gone!" She screamed "Elena.. she's gone"

"No" I cried and my whole world crumbled.

_**AN: Don't worry! That wasn't the end. Just the end of the first part of the story. Sorry for the terrible cliffhanger. But I will try to update real soon!**_

_**What do you think of the story so far? Hit the review button and show me some love!**_


	20. Chapter 19: The lie

**19: The lie**

**Damon POV**

"She's gone" Bonnie screamed again. "I don't know how this could have happened!"

"No... no.." Was all I could manage to say in broken breaths.

"Stefan" Meredith said quietly.

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"He must have took her.. He came.. he came to say goodbye to her. I didn't know. Oh my god" Meredith cried.

"What happened Meredith?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing just like I said he came to to the side of the house. I was out here avoiding Alaric and Sabrina and he showed up. He said he needed closure. He needed to say goodbye. I told him I understood and let him go in the window" Meredith sobbed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I snapped "If he wanted to say goodbye to her he would have walked in through the front door."

"I wasn't thinking" She muttered "I was upset and...

"Stop making excuses!" I screamed at her "I don't want to hear your excuses. I want her back I want Elena back." I crumbled to my knees again.

"Then we cant waste time" sage appeared "We have to go find her."

"Yes, Stefan was going to take the kitsune's to the island. We can start by going there" Bonnie suggested.

"You really think he would take her to the place he told us he was going?" I snapped "My brother is an idiot but not that big of an one"

"Stefan is not an idiot" Meredith snapped back "He was hurt very badly. I somehow doubt he even knows what he's doing right now"

"Well Meredith could have a point" Sage said quietly "Maybe Stefan is not thinking for himself. He has been acting very strange for as long as he's been back."

:he's possessed or something" Meredith said loudly "I know he is. Stefan would never do something like this."

"He would do anything he could to hold on to her" I augured "I told you to stop making excuses for him and your still doing it. Everyone can just F off I will go find Elena myself,. I don't need any of you" I said huffing away.

"Yes you do Damon" Bonnie said "We will cover more ground of we work together. I know your really upset right now. But we have to try and stick together"

"I agree" Sage said nodding. "Let's just start driving. I will try to sense Stefan's power and Damon you focus on Elena on trying to reach her. We will find her"

I nodded slowly. "I will find her. I wont lose her so soon after finally connecting with her. She is everything to me: I tried to hold back tears as we headed out in two cars to look for Stefan and Elena.

**Elena POV**

I felt myself moving was I in a car? I was so tried from doing wings of redemption I couldn't wake up and I was trying so hard.

Come on Elena, I told myself, You have to wake up. You have to catch Stefan before he leaves with Shinichi. You have to convince him to make Shinichi give Damon his memories back. I struggled but I couldn't make words come out of my mouth. I couldn't get my eyes to open.

"I cant" A voice said

"You have to if I tell you to" Another voice it sounded like Stefan...

"No You don't understand her mind its like a force field. It wont work. I cant reach his either the connection is broken"

A heard a loud sigh.

"What are you going to do?" A female voice asked.

"Get creative" The Stefan sounding voice answered.

I drifted back to sleep before I could try to figure out what was happening.

I had no idea how long I had been out when I started to wake. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Where am I?"

The room was dark It seemed to consist of a bed and an end table. I couldn't see a window or a ,light switch anywhere. I tried to get up but I still felt so weak. I knew there was something strange going on.

I heard something earlier, I thought, What was it?

I couldn't remember I had been so exhausted.

"Damon?" I called. "Where are we? Where are you"

"Elena" It was Stefan. He slowly walked up to the bed and looked down at me, His face seemed cold, nit right somehow.

"Stefan what are you doing here? Where are we? Where's Damon?" I cried meekly.

"Elena.. You don't remember do you? : he said gently sitting on the edge of the bed, He seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Remember what Stefan? What is going on?" I begged.

"We defeated the kitsune Elena do you remember that" he said gently taking my hand.

"Yes I do. I fell Damon caught me, Look Stefan we have to force Shinichi to give Damon his memories back. I know after I hurt you it is awful for me to ask you this, But it is so important"

"I cant do that Elena" Stefan said.

"Please Stefan" I begged "I know it is so wrong for me to ask you that. Please understand what happened with Damon had nothing to do with you. I loved you as much as I could. more then I ever even thought I could love someone."

"Then why did you choose Damon?" he asked.

"Because he is my soul mate. Our souls were meant t be together. I had a hole in my heart that no one could fill but him and it was the same for him."

Stefan, we were meant to find each other. I tried to fight it but I couldn't., I was so drawn to him. Then we met the physic and she explained how our souls are connected. Then we saw it first hand in my dreams together" I was rambling and Stefan looked like he was going to be sick ir hit me. I couldn't tell which.

"My point is that I did love you Stefan. But my soul belonged to someone else. I am so sorry it hurt you"

Stefan sighed "I understand"

"you do?" I asked.

"Yes I do.. That's what is making this so hard"

"What are you talking about"

"Elena.. after we defeated the shinichi and we took you and Bonnie back to the house"

"I remember Damon taking me ti his bed" I saw Stefan's face grimace again "To sleep" I added quickly.

"It was after that Elena" Stefan said.

"Damon went back to the graveyard. To rebury the graves" Stefan said slowly.

"So when is he coming back and where are we?" I asked feeling a pang of sadness remembering them digging up my mother's grave.

"There were some humans that were still possessed" Stefan said slowly taking my hand in his. "They killed Damon Elena,. I'm so sorry Damon is dead"

I felt the room spin faster , and faster. My head was screaming no and I could feel my heart shatter in my chest.

"No.. it cant be." I struggled to get the words out.

"I'm sorry" Stefan said stifling a cry. "I did love him. He was my brother"

I started into his face. Tears were staring to fall on his cheeks and his hands were shaking.I knew he lost his brother but I didn't have the strength to comfort him.

"Please just leave" I said. "I want to be alone"

He left quietly shutting the door behind him. The sobs started then. They started in my chest and ripped through my entire body and I couldn't stop. I sobbed until I eventually passed out. Knowing I would never be whole again.


	21. Chapter 20: Where are you?

**Chapter 20: Where are you?**

**Damon POV**

It has been a week now that Elena's been gone. I can feel my heart breaking more and more each day. We searched every town in Virginia and were headed to the island to hopefully pick up some clues as to where they could be. I couldn't even stand to look at Meredith anymore. A part of me will always blame her for this. I could tell Bonnie felt the same way. She would never say it out loud. But the she isn't as friendly as she used to be Meredith and she looks at her in a way where I can tell she is angry and doesn't want to admit it.

Sage filled us in on what had happened to Meredith and Alaric at the island. Mutt started pitying her for it. Especially when Alaric left and she broke down into sobs. They even rode together as we searched the state for Elena. I could tell this annoyed Bonnie as well.

I have no sympathy for Meredith, I may have before all of this she let Stefan in. Let Stefan take away my sunshine. And why? I mean she is s smart enough girl, She had to have some idea of what was going to happen. Was she so miserable she wanted Elena to be miserable too? I mused.

Sage shook his head at me to tell me to stop. Bonnie was starting to be able to pick up a little of telepathy and Sage didn't want her to hear my rant. I had not acquired that gift back unfortunately and was stuck having my thoughts read without being able to do it back. It was very frustrating.

"Can you feel her at all?" Bonnie asked as we pulled closer to the island.

"No" I said miserably "That's the worst part about all of this. I should be able to sense her. Our souls are connected. She is what drew me to Fells Church to begin with."

"Stefan may have had Shinichi put up a block between you" Sage said thoughtfully.

"A block?" I asked

"Yes. You and Elena are soul mates. Now that you have uh.. connected. He wont be able to get into either of your minds. But he can put up a block.. it's kind of like a force field to try to keep you from sensing each other" Sage explained.

"But she can't be compelled?" I asked relieved.

"No.. neither can her memories of you be erased or altered in anyway" He nodded.

"Wow so it's like they protect each other's minds?" Bonnie asked.

"Something like that" Sage said "I have no idea how it works though"

"So how do you know someone is your soul mate?" She asked.

"You just feel drawn to them and you cant really explain why. Once you finally connect and realize your feelings you just know. I guess.. I haven't found my soul mate yet. So I'm not entirely sure. Damon did you always know Elena was your mate?"

"No... but I knew I wanted her more then anything. I would have done anything to get her in the beginning. But her love changed me" I started to feel the tears and was not going to cry in front of them so I slipped my sunglasses on and peered out the window.

We made it to the island and I felt nothing.

"Elena is not here" I said as Matt and Meredith pulled up behind us and got out.

"But how do you know? Maybe Shinichi did that thing?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"What thing?" Mutt asked.

"Ask them about it" I said flippantly and looked to see if there were any fresh tire tracks around. I didn't want to talk about Elena being gone anymore. I didn't want to think about my soul being blocked from hers. And I definitely didn't want to talk about it with Mutt.

Guy just rubs me the wrong way, I thought to myself.

"Me to" Sage muttered looking toward Matt who was know talking to Bonnie. I could swear I saw a glare of jealousy in his eyes.

"You to what?" Meredith asked sage looking confused.

"Mind you own" I said and turned from her. "I think we should just go. She's not here. I might be blocked from her but I would still sense my brother. Plus I don't see any fresh tire tracks."

"What if we went to the demon of truth?' Meredith asked "He would have to tell us where she is"

"Only if he knows" Sage replied "He cant tell truths he doesn't know. Unless Stefan decided where he was going to take Elena when we were near the demon he wouldn't have a clue."

"Maybe he did?" She suggested meekly.

"No.. I don't think so.. " Sage replied "I think the decision came in the car on the way back. I knew something was wrong with him. He was struggling internally with something. I should have done something" He kicked a tree stump in anger.

"You did you warned us. I shouldn't have left her" I replied.

"You did that for her!" Bonnie said walking up with Matt in tow. "To pay your respects to her mother. This is NOT your fault"

I didn't miss the quick glance she shot at Meredith.

But I did almost miss the quick flash as someone stepped up to greet us. It was Tyler!

"What are you guys doing back here?" He said scratching his head. He looked disheveled.

"We could ask you the same question" I glaring at the man who attacked Elena so long ago.

"I came here when I turned into a werewolf" He replied. "After I attacked Elena and after what I did to Caroline." He shuddered and continued " I figured I needed to get far away from people. Shinichi told me about how he left this place Baron of normal humans so here I am"

"What do you mean what you did to Caroline?" Bonnie asked her eyes darkening.

"I don't want to discuss it. When I went through my transformation I did some horrible things. I do feel bad for all of them now. It wasn't me I swear. The anger it just took over." He looked down and I could see remorse in his he hurt my angel so I would never forgive him.

"So you guys gonna tell me what's up? I saw Meredith and this guy here with Stefan and the teacher a few weeks ago. And now your all here?"

"We are looking for Elena and Stefan" Mutt answered "Have you seen either of them in the last week?"

"No" Tyler nodded slowly "Is Elena with Stefan?"

"Yes.. why?" I didn't like the way he asked that.

"Its just that I saw him.. the last time you guys were here. When you left that old demon's house. I saw Stefan.. he went mad. He killed half a dozen possessed humans and hurt several more. He looked crazed. Then he looked around him fell to his knees and started crying. I don't know if it's very safe for Elena to be with him." Tyler explained actually appearing concerned.

I felt my heart start to race.

"Then we have to find her now" I said "We have to figure out where the hell they are before he hurts her."

I just hoped to God I wasn't to late.

"Where are you?" I said out loud for the 100th time. And for the 100th time no answer came. I buried my head in my hands.

**Stefan POV**

It had been a week now since I manged to capture Elena and get her away from Damon. I was upset when I found out Shinichi couldn't erase her memories of him. But I thought my new plan was much better.

I had figured that not only would she turn to me for comfort but would in turn comfort me. Impressing her with how I had forgiven my brother and bringing back our bond.

As if I could ever forgive Damon, I thought to myself.

But things were not working out like I wanted them to. Not even close. Elena wouldn't stop crying. She would hardly eat. She was sick all the time and the only time she would stop crying was when she went to sleep but she woke up every night with gut wrenching sobs. She wouldn't let me near her neck. She said she was to weak and sick to give up any blood. Which I had to admit was true.

I was getting irritated though and irritated fast.

_She wouldn't be mourning over you like this _, a small voice hissed in my head. I stopped trying to shoo the small voice away. It was actually helping me keep my head clear.

I was starting to see now that Elena was never gonna love me again. not like she used too anyway.

_She has no respect for your feelings either_, the voice whispered into my head, _crying over her lover like that so loudly_.

Right, I agreed with the voice this time nodding, no respect. The modern woman is so selfish. I mused.

_Maybe you should teach her some respect_, the voice hissed this time.

No. no. I thought back pushing it away, I wont hurt her. I couldn't hurt Elena.

"No... No... Damon.." Elena awake sobbing again.

But, I have to do something about this. I decided. What can I do?. She wont even allow me to try to comfort her.

"Shinichi!" I hollered.

"Yes Stefan" the fox slipped up the stairs quickly.

"What can you do about that" I motioned toward the room as Elena's sobs grew louder and more intense.

"You control me now Stefan. I can only do what you tell me to do" He replied with a blank stare.

"Can you soundproof the room somehow?" I asked

"From vampire ears hardly"

"Noooo Damon.. I loved you so..." Elena cried.

"Ugh!" I said holding hands over my ears. "I'm going hunting for a while. I have got to get out of here before I do something I'm going to regret"

Shincihi's eyes grew wider.

"You" I pointed to the female fox Misao" "Do your female thing.. Talk to her.. become her friend. Comfort her whatever you need to do. Make her STOP!"

She nodded slowly and headed for the stairs as I ran out the door to get away


	22. Chapter 21: A new friend?

Chapter 21: A new friend?

Elena POV

"Elena" Misao had peeked her head into the small room I had confined myself too. I no longer cared to leave the room or even the bed. I wished I was dead too. I didn't know how I could ever go on without him.

"What do you want you bitch" I snarled at her "This is your damn fault. You got those girls possessed in the first place"

"I'm sorry about that" She said pulling a chair next to the bed and smiling weakly. "You seem sad so I came to keep you company. I didn't intend to upset you more"

"As if you care" I spat.

"Elena... you really need to stop sobbing so loudly. It is driving Stefan mad" She replied ignoring my obvious dislike of her and need to be alone,

'Is that why your here?" I said incredulously "Stefan asked you to comfort me?"

"Told me is more like it" She replied "He wants me to be your friend and it does seem like you could use one."

"Since when do you give a damn about anyone?" I demanded shaking my head 'After everything you and your brother did...What you did to those poor girls"

"Now that Stefan has ceased my soul my redemption process has begun" She said matter of fact.

"Just like that, really" I said in a Damon like drawl. I uttered a shaking breath thinking of him.

"For me.. yes. Shinichi probably won't redeem as quickly.. if ever" She said looking completely sincere.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

'Well I chose the dark side just to follow my brother he had a much darker and deeper reason. It wont be easy for him" She answered looking sad.

"See for a kitsune our wills are able to change quickly and when a kitsune starts getting into evil and darkness it's like well it is like blood-lust to a vampire. It becomes an addiction and an obsession that you cant turn off until someone defeats you and stops you. Once you stop the guilt starts to set in. You hate the things you did. If the master that takes the reign does things correctly he will set you on missions that will help you redeem you soul."

I mulled over her explanation. What a complicated creature she was I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. I thought to myself harshly.

"How much control does your master have over you?" I asked.

"When he or she tells us what to do we must do it we cannot disobey and we cannot do or say anything that could betray him. Even if we don't agree with him"

"So you disagree with Stefan?" I guessed.

"I cannot betray him." She said simply.

"But Stefan asked you to be my friend. That means as a _friend_ you have to tell me what's going on" I said. "Now tell me why would Stefan order you to be friend? Why wouldn't he just ask Bonnie or Meredith?" I was surprised at how cool and collected I sounded considering the aching wound coursing through my soul. I had learned a lot from my time spent with Damon.

"I can't tell you.. I can't betray him." She said sounding scared.

"And telling me why he won't call my real friends betrays him somehow" I said keeping my voice even.

"Elena .. please I have to honor's Stefan's demand and be your friend. But there are lines I cannot cross. A kitsune that disobeys the redemption process is punished severely by the elders" She looked absolutely terrified.

I decided to let up on her. I actually was starting to feel bad for her.

"Well I wont push you then. But I think I will talk to him. He knows how much my friends mean to me, He wouldn't keep them from me at a time like this. Something strange is going on. And besides all of that I really just need Bonnie right now." The tears I had been holding back started to leak.

"You miss her" Misao said simply.

"Terribly.. she is my best friend. I know I am never going to whole again and I really don't even want to live anymore. I wish I could end it but I can't I need to hold on a little longer. I need to talk to her she is the only one that will understand and do what I am going to need her to do."

Misao raised her eyebrows "I suspect I may know what you mean. "

I shot her a questioning look.

"We are experts at riddles Elena you don't fool me. But you mustn't think it or even say ...what you suspect and I wont either" She warned.

"Because you don't know how he would react?" I guessed my worried being confirmed.

She said nothing.

"Why are you helping me? Wouldn't this be considered betraying him?"

"No.. at least I don't think so. I am following his order and being your friend. I am not betraying any direct order from him or telling you anything I shouldn't. I am simply being your friend. That order makes lines a little blurry"

"That they do" I murmured.

Stefan may have just made his first mistake, I thought to myself, I hope it's not his last.

"I will do what I can to stop the sobbing" I reassured her.

"But how will you?" She wondered out loud "You lost your mate your soul must be torn to shreds"

I couldn't handle her concern. She was not a trusted friend and I was not in any mood for company. She was right my soul was torn into pieces I would not be whole again until I died and found his soul.I pushed back a gut wrenching sob and motioned for the door.

"Look Misao the afternoon has been.. interesting to say the least. But I need to try and get some sleep" I was so tired and weak. But the dreams wouldn't end..and even as she left and I drifted off to sleep the dream begun again...

I_ was in that dark place the same place I had saved Damon's soul. But the little boy wasn't here. No one was here. I started to run frantically searching for something searching for him._

_I ran and ran and found nothing but darkness and then I felt the pull the pull backwards and I fell. I landed next to her. Next to the little girl. The representation of my soul. She was haggard beaten and curled into a ball._

_"Its okay" I tried to soothe her she slapped my away. She stood up and started st me accusingly. "He can't find me" She said and then disintegrated piece by piece right in front of my eyes._

I woke up and gasped. I held back a scream when I came face to face with Stefan who was staring my me from across the bed.

"Stefan.. you startled me" I accused. He looked away sadly.

"At one time my presence would have been a comfort to you"

I looked away. I couldn't help it looking at Stefan reminded me of Damon. He was his brother after all. Stefan filled me with this mixture of remorse and guilt that just looking at him was unbearable. I did feel terrible for hurting him. I really did. But it was unavoidable Damon was my other half not Stefan. If only I had met Damon first. Everything would be so different right now.

"Nothing can comfort me." I replied flatley keeping my thoughts shielded.

"I know that hurts you and I am sorry" I said keeping my voice calm and even. Just like Damon would do. I thought to myself and managed to take comfort in that.

"It's okay Elena. I would like it if we could just move on now" He sighed sitting next to me on the bed. "I forgive you for what happened with him. We both lost him. Maybe for a reason. Now we can take comfort on each other and just start over" His eyes were pleading and slightly disturbing at the same time.

"Stefan.. I'm sorry but there is not going to be an "us" now. Not ever again. I don't nor will I ever have the capacity to love anyone again. Damon was my soul mate and now I am broken"

He blinked hard and took an unnecessary breath as if to calm himself. I didn't have enough strength to get into his mind. But something was going on in there and it wasn't good.

"Stefan why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked "And where are we?"

"I wanted to get you out of fells before you were spotted, I wanted to get you safe" He replied not answering my second question.

"I understand. But I felt safe at the boarding house. I really need my friends Stefan. You should know that"

"I thought a change of scenery would do you good" He said sounding hurt.

"I appreciate the thought Stefan. But my heart is broken and I need my best friend" I argued holding my ground.

"I really hoped I could help you move on. It wasn't that long ago we were to be married, We were the loves of each other's lives. I know we can get back to that" His green eyes were full of false hope.

"Oh Stefan I did love you but you were not the love of.." I paused his face was becoming feral and angry.

"Why don't you finish you sentence Elena" He snapped.

"No.. I wont you know how it ends" I said calmly "I am sorry I broke your heart and I swear to you it not intentional. There is no sense in us hashing this out over and over again or you holding out false hope for something that isn't going to happen, You need to move on from me Stefan. I will never be whole again and you cannot fix me"

He looked surprised "You just need time"

"No. I need Bonnie. She is my best friend. She should be taking care of me and you should be moving on. " I felt the strong somewhat bossy Elena come out as I took control of the situation. "Where is my phone,. I am going to call her"

I looked around and couldn't find any thing that might be my stuff, no purse no bags nothing. I had been so out of it in grief for the past week I hadn't even left the bed to change and I needed to badly.

"Where is my stuff?" I asked realizing he hadn't answered my first question yet either.

"It's probably still in Damon's car" He spat.

At the mention of Damon's name coming from Stefan's snarling mouth my cool facade broke and I burst into a new round of tears unable to stop. Stefan just stood there and glared into my tear stained face.

"You will get over him" He said and left my room slamming the door behind him. I heard the lock click and realized he had just locked me in.


	23. Chapter 22 Bloodlust

**Chapter 22: Bloodlust**

**Elena POV:**

"Elena?" Misao called from outside the door.

"Come in" I said weakly.

She entered with a bag full of old clothes.

"Where did you get these things?" I asked pulling the ragged clothes out of the bag. I decided I didn't care I was so glad to finally be able to change, Stefan has had me locked in this room for weeks now. He gave me one long t shirt to change into. He had Misao bring me my meals which was fine with me. I didn't enjoy his visits. Misao was really the only slight comfort I had left.

He would always enter the room all fake and cheerful with hope in his eyes. But behind the hope was something sinister and I could sense it. He would make suggestions that I was going to move on and be with him repeating the same tired argument over and over again.

Perhaps he just thought he could wear me down but he was so wrong. Once he realized he wasn't going to win his expression would change to something darker and so angry. I had to work hard to hide my fear from him.

I hadn't once seen Shinichi since I had been here. I often wondered if his redemption had begun at all. I couldn't help but blame him for all of this. It was his vendetta against me that started this whole mess. But I knew Stefan was controlling him and if Stefan's plans made me miserable I doubted Shinichi could ever be redeemed. Misao felt the same way I could tell. Her face grew sad whenever I mentioned him.

"Is he here?" I asked Misao snapping back into reality. I quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"No hunting" She replied sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "You will get cold in that you should wear a sweatshirt"

I nodded pulling a sweatshirt over my tank top. I threw my hair back into a loose and messy ponytail. I no longer cared about my appearance anyway.

"there is something wrong with him. The Stefan I know would never do this" I whispered in case he was hunting close.

"I can't" She began,

I held my hand up to stop her. "I know"

"Thank you" She said simply.

"How is your brother?"

"He seems numb, He doesn't talk to me anymore, I think he just wants to die now" She said her brown eyes tearing up.

"Can I ask what happened? And why he hates me so much?"

"He wants to die for the same reason you would die if you could. He lost his soul mate, He hated you because you died and got to come back and she didn't" Misao explained.

"he had assumed Stefan was your mate. That is why he played all those games with you and Damon" She continued.

I felt that familiar sob creep up at the thought of my lost love but managed to keep it under control.

"I see and at first he wanted revenge instead of death"

"And now he just wants death" She said miserably.

"Why me though?" I said still confused. "Why take revenge on me I had nothing to do with his mate?"

"Yes you did Elena, Your the one who killed her"

My eyes widened. "Katherine?"

"Katherine was Shinichi's mate?"

"Yes" She said softly.

"Did she know?" I asked stunned by this news.

"No but he did. Kitsunes have a very good understanding of our souls. We know our mate. He had just found her finally and was going to approach her and then she died."

"In the sun because of me" I finished astounded at how this all tied together.

"I can understand how that would drive him over the edge. Losing your soul mate is the worst pain you could ever imagine. It's unbearable" I said tears stinging my eyes.

"Please don't talk about this with anyone. Shinichi would never for give me for betraying his confidence" She begged.

"I wouldn't. Misao I promise. The only person I would have wanted to tell is gone anyway" my voice broke at the end of my sentence. She put her arm around me.

"bedsides" I added "We are friends now right? I would never betray a friend"

"Thank you Elena" She said tears shining in her eyes now to "I have never had a real friend before. Well expect for my brother"

We both sat in silence for a while lost in our thoughts. Misao left when she heard Stefan return from hunting. I braced myself for his daily visit. He usually waited until after he hunted to come up and see me. I think he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't and that scared me.

"Elena" She said entering the room.

"Thank you for the clothes" I said numbly.

"You look better. You are not sick anymore?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Still weak.. but a little better" I replied quietly.

"Good. Then we can exchange blood again. That is what we have been missing my lovely love. Our blood bond" He smiled a huge smile that ran chills up and down my spine.

My eyes widened. "No! I don't want to do that anymore!" I realized my outburst upset him because I saw that sinister angry look shadow his face again.

"Why not?" he asked trying to sound normal.

"I.. am still to weak" I said quickly working hard on keeping my voice even. 'I can't risk becoming a vampire again"

"Stop pushing me away!" He snapped his fangs protruding.

"I'm sorry" I said turning my face from him.

"That's all you ever do is say your sorry. Stop being sorry just be mine again" he begged.

"I won;t ever be yours again" I replied curtly " No matter how long you keep me prisoner."

His eyes grew wide and his fangs retreated a bit. "Your not a prisoner"

"Then let me go" I begged.

"No I wont not now not ever. Because I love you"

I took a long shaky breath. I had to get him out of this room.

"Stefan..." I started.

"Forget it Elena. The slight softness in his face disappeared again. "I won;t take your precious blood today. There is a Holiday Station a few miles away. Nice young blond girl works there. Not as pretty as you but..."

"Stefan no!"

"Then you will let me take yous...?"

I couldn't I wouldn't, " No I wont. What is wrong with the animals here you were just out right?"

"Not enough for me" He said laughing "After I have had you. Oh Elena my love so wonderful in so many ways, But always a selfish one you were. Now her death is on your hands" He turned and left the room in mere seconds I heard the front door slam.

"No Stefan!" I yelled after him to no avail. I sunk my head down into the pillow. I needed to come up with a plan to get out of here and I needed to come up with one soon. I had no idea how long I was going to be able to hold him off my blood.

I considered Stefans order to Misao and how it crossed lines. Because Stefan gave her an order that was redeeming her. Where whatever if any ordered he had given to Shinichi hadn't done anything. Stefan really didn't know much about kitsune and I could certainly use that to my advantage.

I really needed to find out more about the elders and betraying your master. I would think in this case is Misao betrayed Stefan it would show we was redeemed as he was being evil.

Why would they punish her for that? I wondered to my self, Technically betraying Stefan's is following the one order he gave her which was to be my friend right?

Suddenly it came to me. I knew exactly what I had to do. I just needed to figure out how I was going to do it.


	24. Chapter 23: A new day

**Chapter 23: A new day**

**Elena POV**

I woke up early the next day determined o find a way to make my plan work. I remembered what Damon had taught me on how to hold back my aura and used that same strength and held my emotions back as I prepared to do what I needed to do. It was only a matter of time before Stefan took my blood forcefully and I couldn't let that happen.

I never heard him come home the night before after he threatened that girl. But I was sure he had slipped in while I was sleeping. Or mostly dreaming that same haunting dream over and over. I needed sleep so badly but the dreams just never let up. My soul was too tortured to rest.

"Elena" Misao poked entered with a tray o food. "I brought you breakfast"

"Thanks" I said avoiding her eyes. I didn't want her to get wind of what I was planning.

"Is Stefan home?"

"Yes. I believe he is still sleeping" She said. "You seem off.. is everything okay?"

"That's a loaded question. Don't you think?" I said dryly.

"Your avoiding me." She said simply.

"Don't ask okay" I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay" She agreed. "I'll leave you to your breakfast."

"Thanks" I sighed.

"Elena?"

"yes?"

"Be careful okay" She said with a hint of concern.

"I will" I promised and she left.

I waited all day for Stefan to make his visit., I assumed the small part of him that was still normal felt bad about what he did last night. I hoped I could prey on that part of him to make my plan work.

It was late into the evening when Stefan finally came to see me. He looked really disheveled.

"Hi Stefan" I said suprising him.

"Elena" He said "I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday..."

"It's okay Stefan. I realize how hard this has all been on you. I'm sorry I drove you to that point. "

"You are?" He looked suspicious.

"yes.. I am.. I know how it is for you, You are hurting from the betrayal and coping with the loss at the same time. I want to help you" I tried not to choke on the words as I said them. "But I am still very weak."

He nodded. "The battle you had was intense Elena"

"I had to use all my powers and it has weakened me" I agreed playing on his views of me as a porcelain doll. "I need to heal. I need time"

"Then you would exchange blood with me again eventually?" He said looking hopeful.

"Yes." I lied "But I need to get better and I cannot do it cooped up in a tiny room. Stefan I feel like a prisoner because you have me locked up. Why cant I move around the house go outside even make my own food in the kitchen?"

"I was afraid you would run off" he said softly.

"Well I wont okay. Just unlock my door please"

He stared at me for a long time. I didn't want to use any powers but I could just tell he was arguing with himself. Stefan was in this constent inner turmoil. Something was seriously wrong with him. Better I try to make him trust me then hate me.

"Your playing me" He said in a flat voice.

"No I'm not I swear. Stefan, where am I even going to go? I don't even know where we are. You think this is best for me here. That I ,.. we can heal here. I will give it a try but not if you keep me locked up" I said firmly.

"Okay Elena" he said tears glistening in his eyes. "I trust you. I will keep your door unlocked. This is your home to" He kissed me on the cheek. It felt like a burning sense of wrongness his lips on me. I felt like throwing up.

"Thank you Stefan"

"Your welcome.. look I need to go and take care of somethings.. I will be back soon okay?" he said suddenly looking a little nervous.

"Okay" I nodded and tried to keep my heart rate steady. I knew the business likely had to do with covering his tracks of whatever he did last night but ignored that thought. I waited until the front door closed and he had sped off to get up and head downstairs.

"Time to do a little exploring" I muttered slipping out of the room.

The house was a large three story old farm house,. But whatever farm had once been here was long gone all I could see outside the windows were trees. The house was pretty much empty. Except for a large chest and couch in the living room.

"This might be easier then I thought" I murmured as I examined the chest.

"Nothing is ever easier then you thought princess" Shinichi came from nowhere shocking me.

"Done call me that" I spat back at him, How dare he use Damon's nickname for me.

He laughed. "I cant believe I didn't see it. He was your mate all along...Its so obvious now."

"What do you want from me?" I sighed. I had to get this done and fast before Stefan returned I did not want to deal with this damn fox right now.

"Nothing" he said losing his smile "You are not her"

"Clearly" I muttered.

"Your stronger" He said surprising me. "You will figure out a way to get yourself out of this mess. I wont get in your way. But leave mine alone Elena" He gestured to the chest. "Being under your control would be a fate worse then death"

"But the elders will... " I started.

He shook my words away with his arm. 'I don't care what happens to me anymore. I just want to die" He headed into the other room without another word. I was shocked but had no time to consider this now. I opened the chest and looked at the orbs.

I stared at Shinici's orb for a few moments considering his words. It wasn't long ago I wanted to control him and make him give Damon back his memories. But it was to late now that would never happen. I left Shinici's where it was and hoped that wasn't a mistake. But I understood his pain and felt compelled to fulfil his one request of me. I grabbed Misao's orb and said a silent prayer that this would work and I raced off to find her.

I found her in the kitchen doing the dishes. I grabbed a pan and quickly knocked her out before I had time to change my mind.

"I'm sorry" I whispered over her slumped body.

"Misao. I take control of your soul until you have redeemed yourself. I will control your actions from here on out" I said firmly holding her orb over her head.

"Elena" She said stunned and glancing up at me.

"Yes" I said getting her an ice pack. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Its okay" She cried. "I am so glad to be under your control"

"Shhh" I said "Hold this one your head and go to my room. We will talk there. We have to hurry before Stefan comes back"

"Okay" She said doing as I said. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen mess and put her orb carefully back where it was and ran up to discuss my plan with her.

"I cant believe you did it Elena" She cried.

"Me neither" I admitted. "Your brother caught me but he let me go"

"He did" She said stunned.

"Yes. I am very grateful to him. Now listen who knows when Stefan will be back. We have a lot to talk about"

She nodded "Yes we do Elena... listen"

"No wait" I cut her off. "Stefan can not know I have control over you,. You must pretend you are still under his control"

"Okay" She said nodding.

"Now. I am going to figure out some plan to get out of here but I have to know what's going on. You have to tell me everything. Starting with what is wrong with Stefan?"

"I think he is possessed by a demon" She said somberly "A very powerful one. He is still in there though. For now"

I shuddered."Where are we?"

"Colorado" She said quickly getting that we had to get through this fast. "I don't know where though. We drove north for a very long time after I saw the Colorado sign though."

"What else tell me anything I should know.. please"

"Damon is alive"

I felt like the whole world just stopped spinning as I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"What?"

"Stefan lied to you Elena. He took you from Damon's room whole he was at the graveyard then when he realized he couldn't compel you he made up an awful lie"

"How could I not have known?" I cried falling to my knees. He was alive my love my everything. I had to get to him. Damon he was alive and well. I felt some of my strength return. I can do this now. I thought confidently, Now that I know he is okay I can do anything.

"Shinichi put a spell between you so you cant find each other. Like a shield"

"Can you undo it?" I asked urgently "I know how I can get to him. How I can even see him in my dreams. Please undo the spell"

"I know how but I have never done it before." She said.

"Please try okay? And quickly" I needed to get to him. Damon... I needed to hold him and see him with my own eyes. He must be broken apart not being able to find me. I knew the feeling. This time thinking he was gone forever. I could feel my ripped soul start to heal. But I needed to be with him. I needed to stare into his eyes to know for sure. My grief was so real and so profound. I needed to feel Damon again to be whole.

"Please just lift the block. I know you can not it" I assured her.

"Okay lie down" She instructed and walked toward the window holding her hands out.

"Here we go.." She said

"Please let this work" I prayed out loud.

"Damon I swear my soul will find you" I said out loud willing the words to be true.


	25. Chapter 24: Turning Point

**Chapter 24: Turning point**

**Bonnie POV**

We had just checked into a hotel in Denver Colorado. I had insisted we come here after a strange vision I had. All I had seen was the sign "Welcome to Colorado" But I insisted she had to be here. I really hoped I was right. I knew in my heart she was still alive but I felt like she wasn't okay.

How could she be? I thought to myself, she's been torn from Damon. Right after they found each other.

I could hear Damon stirring in the room next to mine. He was suffering so much without her. My heart really went out to him.

"Still awake Red?" Sage whispered entering my room with a bag of greasy burgers.

"I am now" I teased sitting up.

"Matt was hungry" He explained"I thought you might be too"

"Starving" I said grabbing the bag, "Thanks"

"Of course" He said smiling.

"So how's the rooming going?" I asked. I knew he was less then thrilled about sharing a room with Matt. But Meredith and I of course roomed together and Damon would wake several times a night screaming for Elena. So it just made the most sense this way.

"He bugs me..." he shrugged "But I can stand it"

"For you" he added softly just as I had taken a huge bite out of my burger, I blushed furiously in embarrassment. But he smiled and chuckled softly.

"Leave it to me to ruin a moment" I muttered wiping my lips.

"Ruin?" He said raising an eyebrow "Hardly. You are the most delightful woman I have ever met. No one makes me laugh like you do"

I smiled and marveled at his chiseled face. I felt a pang of guilt for Matt who I knew liked me. He had told Meredith about it during the trip at one point. I did have a bit of a crush on him when this all started but since I had met Sage.. Matt just seemed so,.. less interesting? I couldn't help but feel a little rush over the two men both interested in me. After all this was an Elena thing not a Bonnie thing. She is the modern day Helen of troy after all.

"Maybe she is" Sage murmured into my ear "but you Red.. no past icon compares to you.. you are one of a kind"

I felt my heart flutter madly as he leaned in to me. He's going to kiss me. This alluring smoldering charming vampire is about to kiss me. I couldn't turn my thoughts off as his lips drew closer to mine. Until we both Heard Damon wake and start screaming for Elena.

I pulled back guilty. This is not what you are here for, I told myself.

"I hope we find her soon" I said out loud.

"Me to Red" Sage said putting his arm around me "Me too"

**Damon POV**

It has been months now...months since I lost my angel, my redemption, my everything. As I lie on the crappy mattress in this cheap motel. Will this search ever end? Will I ever find her?

I closed my eyes and willed dreams to come. Dreams of my angel's silky blond hair framing her perfect beautiful face. Her creamy skin and soft lips beckoning me. Her piercing blue eyes gazing into my soul interlocked with her just like always I couldn't see her a glimpse and she was gone. Everything goes back to that night, Running into the house. Chaos everywhere.

"She's gone!" Bonnie had screamed at him.

"NO!" I screamed into the darkness. "No! I want her back"

"Damon" A weak voice whispered

"Elena?" I snapped open my eyes and there she was standing in front of my bed. Her hair tangled and wild her face pale and tired. Her body weak and trembling but it was her. It was my angel.

"Oh Damon. Thank god. Thank god you are alive" She cried and jumped into my arms.

I stroked her hair softly and hushed her. "Its okay princess everything is going to be okay"

"Oh Damon he told me you were dead" She said tears stinging her beautiful blues eyes. I quickly kissed her tears away I couldn't bare to see her so sad.

"I'm alive Elena. I'm right here I'm okay. Look at me" I held her face up to mine and I gazed into her blue eyes. She stared at me for a few solid moments and then she found relief.

"You are alive.' She cried "Thank god!"

I held her closely feeling my blood boil at my brother for what he had done. I couldn't imagine the pain my Elena has been in. She was so traumatized. I rocked her back and forth slowly in my arms and soothed her tense body.

"What has he done to you" I asked. "How did you get away?" I brushed back my tears and kissed her head,

"That's the thing. I'm not really here." she started to explain.

"What but how?" What did she mean she wasn't here. I was holding her in my arms. I could feel her.

"Listen love. she said ruffling my hair and gazing into my eyes "I don't know how much time I have. We need to gather everyone so I can explain what I know and you can find me for real "

I kissed her passionately and pulled her into my lap as I grabbed my phone to alert the others.

"I don't know how you are here. But I'm not letting go of you until I absolutely have to." I whispered into her ear.

"Good...Please hold on to me tight. I think it will keep me here longer and it's giving me some strength back" She said kissing my the tops of arms and meting her body into mine.

She did look less weak then when I first saw her. Her eyes held more light too them as well. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and quickly knocked on the girl's wall as I dialed Sage and Matt's room.

"What's going on?" Matt answered grumpily.

"Just come to my room now" I snapped and hing up.

"Was that Matt? Please don't be mean to him" Elena begged and I crumpled. "Okay I'll be nicer to him"

"I love you" She said kissing me. With every kiss I felt the wounds of being away from her close and felt stronger.

"I knew I heard Elena's voice!" Sage said entering the room for the enjoining door next door with Bonnie behind him and a sleepy Meredith a few feet back.

"Elena?" Matt had come in the front door looking just as surprised. he shot a quick glance towards Sage. Clearly wondering why he was in the girls room but ran to Elena instead.

"I'm sop glad your okay!" He cried.

"I knew Stefan wouldn't hurt you" Meredith said entering the room with wide eyes.

Elena shot her a dark glance. "He has hurt me very badly Meredith"

Meredith said nothing.

"Listen everyone. I don't know how long I have here. So let me talk and don't ask questions" Elena said.

"Still my bossy little love" I whispered into her ear kissing her cheek softly. Feeling a beam of pride for her even as I teased her.

"So... I figured out a way to launch my body to whenever I want to go a while ago. I haven't had the strength or will to try until now but it worked and here I am, But as soon as I wake up. I'll be gone"

I shuddered and held her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Stefan took me as you all know. What you don't know is that he is possessed. By a demon and a strong one. I have been doing my best to keep him reasonable but he becomes a little scarier each day"

I felt my heart pace quicken. I wanted to tear my brother limb from limb.

"He told me Damon was dead and then had Shinichi cast a spell to block us from each other"

"Oh my!" Bonnie exclaimed "Elena that must have been terrible for you!"

"It was unbearable" She sighed melting further into me.

"But I manged to get a foothold on things. I managed to get Stefan to unlock my door and let me roam the house. Long story short I found Misao's orb and now control her. She told me everything and reversed Shinici's spell" She took a breath and looked around. "But Stefan doesnt know. So if it seems like she is following him that is part of the plan"

"So do not hurt Misao?" Bonnie confirmed and Elena nodded.

"I am waking up I have to hurry" She said urgently.

"I am in Colorado. Surrounded by trees. Long drive north from the sign." She said quickly as she started to fade "Oh... and Stefan may or may not have just killed a cashier at a Holiday a few miles from us"

Meredith gasped in horror. Everyone else just looked sickened myself included. I felt her slip from my arms as she wakened and faded away.

"I love you Elena!" I called out to her "I will find you and save you I promise you!"

I could swear I faintly heard her say "I love you to" and she was gone.


	26. Chapter 25: A new reason to fight

**Chapter 25: New reason to fight**

**Damon POV**

I felt my heart breaking watching and feeling my angel literally disappear from my arms.

"Okay you think I would be getting used to this stuff by now. But that was just weird" Mutt er Matt spoke up first.

"Forget about that right now" I said "We need to move. Let's go get her"

"We don't know much about her location though…" Meredith said softly guilt ridden all over face.

"Well we have a general idea of where she is and I will be able to feel her now" I said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes.. .I feel her already distant but near" I nodded. "So let's move!"

"Hold on a second Damon" Sage said "Stefan is possessed by a demon. We need an exorcist or we could all be walking into a death trap. Myself included"

"Really…. even with your powers?" I said surprised.

"A demon strong enough to possess a vampire and fester in his brain for a few months is deadly" Sage said without a hint of hesitation. I felt my heart race in fear.

"Then we have no choice" Bonnie said "Meredith does Alaric have experience in this?"

"I'm pretty sure he does" She said quietly.

"Then you need to call him." Bonnie ordered "Matt get on the Internet and start researching attacks in that area."

He nodded and hurried out of the room. Maybe he wasn't the worst guy in the world.. I thought to myself, I could start taking Elena's advice and try being a little nicer to him.

Sage shot me a look.

Hey stay out of my head, I thought back.

Meredith didn't move as quickly but left to the other room to call Alaric eventually. She was very quiet.

"She could put a little skip in her step you know.. it's not like were just going to pick Elena up from the mall here" I scoffed.

"I think she feels really guilty and she's scared" Bonnie sighed.

"She has a reason to feel guilty" I muttered.

"Look we have to stick together and try much harder at getting along if we are going to stand a chance here" Sage interjected.

"I have been trying to get along with everyone. It's me Damon. Compared to how I acted Pre E I would say I'm being a prince" I drawled.

"Pre E?"

"Pre Elena" I smiled.

"I am amazed at how her presence affects you" Bonnie murmured "5 minutes together and your like 100 times happier."

"Yeah well at least now I know she's okay and we have a lead. I will get her back no matter what. I will make sure she's safe" I said getting more serious.

"Look Damon ... I need to talk to you about that..." Bonnie said exchanging a glance with Sage.

"Were you two thought reading over my head?" I questioned feeling a little hurt. I didn't like how it reminded me that they were both on a much higher power level then me.

"I'm sorry.. but listen. You need to be careful" Bonnie started.

"I will Kiddo I promise you. But If I have to sacrifice myself to save Elena I will. She is the important thing" I said softly.

"No Damon. You can't do that because Elena needs you." Bonnie augured firmly" I can see you bring each other strength simply by being near each other."

"I know Bonnie your right, I now how much she needs me. You should have seen how weak she was when she arrived" I nodded.

"That's not all... Damon I read part of her thoughts when she was here. I didn't do it on purpose but.. listen Elena... She thinks... well no she pretty much knows she's pregnant." Bonnie said slowly.

Wha.. she's.. Oh" I said stunned.

"Damon she was only staying alive for that reason. She wanted to wait until she could get away from him and come to me. She had a little speech for me stored away in her brain. So it sort of just popped into my head." Bonnie said looking far to somber.

"What was she going to ask you" I said quietly.

"To take the baby so she could die." Bonnie admitted looking down.

"She wouldn't have wanted to live without you" Sage summarized. "But your alive now so Elena pretty much just released those secret plans and when she did I guess Bonnie just picked them up."

"I would probably want to die if I thought she was dead too" I said sadly remembering the horror I felt when I opened her grave.

"So that's why you can't die!" Bonnie said grabbing my arm "You have a family you have to stay alive for now"

"I understand" I said somberly. "I wont take any unnecessary risks"

"We will also need to ensure Elena does not get anywhere near the fight. We will need to plan our attack very carefully. I don't her or my child getting hurt in the process. " I said.

I would make sure I got Elena and I out of this alive. A baby? I am going to be a father? I couldn't shake the thought from my head. Despite the tense circumstances we were in right now I couldn't help but feel a surge of joy.

Then I felt it the power. Thinking about Elena and my child had somehow awakened it just like Elena could do with her touch. I could see clearer and even hear Matt typing in the room next door. I attempted to put the power away for the time being and could feel it settle deep inside of me waiting to be awoken again.

A child, I thought to myself, A whole new reason to fight.

"Don't worry" I said looking at Bonnie and Sage but talking to Elena. "We are going to be okay. All of us"

**Meredith POV**

I sat on the bed and grabbed my phone.

"You can do this" I told myself. I felt so terrible about what had happened to Elena. The way we fought right before Stefan took her. But I felt worse for Stefan. This wasn't his fault! Bonnie said it herself Stefan is possessed.

I sighed as a dialed the number I dreaded having to call.

"Meredith?" Alaric answered.

"Yeah.. it's me" I said quietly. "Look Ric I'm so sorry"

"Meredith I accept your apology. But please understand that I cannot accept you back into my life" He said.

"I do.. I understand. I want you to know that what happened to your wife is the biggest regret of my life"

"I believe that it is. But we cannot change the past Meredith. We both need to move on." He sighed.

"I agree as sad as it makes me feel" I admitted.

"But look Alaric I didn't call you just to clear the air. Though it was long overdue"

"Oh? Is this about Elena? Did you find her?"

"We are close.. but Stefan has her and he is possessed by a demon. A very strong demon"

"From the island?" he guessed.

"Or the underworld. We don't know. But clearly we are in over our heads here. We need an exorcist"

"Where are you?"

"Colorado"

"I have a friend in Denver Robert Dergen he can help you. He has preformed several exorcisms."

"Oh Alaric thank you so much! We have to save Elena and Stefan" I added.

"Right well he should be able to help you. How many vampire are with you?"

"Just Sage" I replied.

"I will try to explain that to him and have him call you Meredith"

"Thank you Alaric" I said sincerely.

"Your welcome Meredith" he said sounding a little sad.

**Elena POV**

I woke up to Stefan leaning over me with fury in his eyes,

"Where did you go?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about? I was sleeping" I murmured rubbing my eyes for the full effect.

"Bull!" He screamed throwing my blanket off of me and unto the floor.

"I could hear you Elena.. as you woke up. You called out I love you Damon" He sang in a mocking voice,

"So.. it was just a dream Stefan" I stammered trying to stay calm.

"Not the way you called it out Elena. You wanted t make sure he heard you" Stefan accused.

"I didn't go anywhere" I denied again " Damon is dead.. Stefan where would I go?"

"Stop lying!" He said "How can you say his name now without sobbing Elena.. how is that possible?"

"What are you saying Stefan" I countered "You got something to confess?"

I regretted it immediately. Stefan eyes grew red with hatred and widened at my tone. He smacked me hard across the cheek.

I gasped and held my hand over the spot he had just hit. I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes but it faded quickly. He grabbed my arm and drug me across the room.

"See that?" He pointed at a loose tile on the ceiling.

I just nodded numbly.

"That is the secret entrance to the attic. Where you are staying for now on" He pushed back the time to reveal a trap door and basically threw me up there.

"They wont find you" He snarled looking nothing like Stefan anymore "And I will kill them all for trying"

He slammed the trap door leaving me stuck in the attic.

"Misao" You stand guard in here. I heard Stefan ordering. "If anyone comes in shoot them"

I sighed in relief that at least she was working for me. And then buckled in fear. What of Stefan killed Damon? What would I do? I couldn t bare to lose him again.

"Don't worry. We are going to be okay. All of us" Damon's words rang into my head.

I wasn't sure if that meant he was close or not but they brought me some comfort. I put a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"All of us" I repeated.


	27. Chapter 26: The battle part 2

**Chapter 26: The battle part 2**

**Bonnie POV**

We had everything packed up and were out in the hotel parking lot waiting for Robert to arrive so we could go. Matt had gotten a lead on a missing Cashier in small town called Oakland so that's where we were headed.

"So we don't need to go in guns blazing" Sage said breaking the silence. "We should try to reason with Stefan first."

"I can't reason with him" Damon argued "There is no way for a second that my brother will believe I am just there to talk to him"

"Well we can at least try Damon" I countered "Our goal here is to save Elena. Stefan is still in there somewhere. If we can appeal to the real Stefan and catch him off guard just long enough to pin him down and let the exorcist go to work...

"Then we could save him" Meredith finished "He is still in there somewhere I know he is"

"I don't care" Damon snapped "I want Elena safe. My brother can rot in hell for all I care"

"How can you say that?" Meredith turned her dark eyes to him "Cant you show him any compassion? He is possessed this isn't him doing these things"

"Compassion!" Damon laughed "I need to show Stefan compassion? After he stole Elena and told her I was dead? He broke her heart just to keep her. He deserves nothing from me!"

He spun around and walked to the car slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and looked at Sage who just shrugged and went to join him. Hopefully to calm him down.

'He blames me" Meredith said.

"No he doesn't he..." I didn't really know what to say to her the fact was that she let Stefan in that night. She was partially to blame. But she didn't know what was going to happen. How could I even think like that. I thought feeling guilty.

"Yes he does and so do you" Meredith said sadly. "You have to know I never thought he would take her"

"I know that now Meredith. I'm sorry I blamed you. I was just so upset about losing Elena again." I said reaching for her hand.

"Its okay. I blame myself a little too" She admitted."I hope Elena will be able to forgive me"

"She will" I said nodding "We both know Elena doesn't hold grudges."

"Yeah.. I know.. but this is.."

"Not your fault" I finished for her.

She sighed, "I feel for Stefan too. When we get that demon out of him. My god Bonnie will he remember the things he's done? It will kill him"

I hadn't even thought of that. Stefan was going to feel terrible if and when we were able to get him back to himself again. Somehow I didn't really care. So he was possessed... he didn't fight it. At least not hard enough. I may have forgiven Meredith but I will always blame Stefan for what happened. I couldn't help it.

"Well he has you. Hopefully you can be there for him" I said.

"I know how you feel about him right now. But you didn't see him after he found out about them. After his heart broke. It was at the same time that mine did. That caused a bond." Meredith explained looking straight into my eyes.

I could understand that. I nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"He's lucky to have you" I said. Dropping the subject. I was just happy to have our friendship back. I really missed that. We had hardly spoke this whole trip.

"So can I ask what's going on with you and Sage... and Matt for that matter" She said her face looking a little happier as she teased me.

"Shh..I hushed her "Sage's got vamp ears remember?"

She gave me a knowing look. "Poor Matt" She whispered looking at Sage's profile in the car. I could tell he was trying not to pretend he was listening.

"Matt's a really good guy." I said "But he's Elena's ex. I just don't think I could "go" there with him you know. As far as Sage goes. I have no idea what's going to happen. Right now I just want to save Elena and.."

"Deal with the personal stuff later" She finished laughed at how this line had somehow become our mantra.

A small black sedan pulled into the parking lot.

"This must be Robert" She said eyes wider.

"It's showtime" I said.

**Damon POV**

We made it to the Holiday that we assumed Stefan had been at quickly. I could sense Elena nearby.

"She's close" I said stepping outside to see if I could a better sense of her. "East a few miles" I got back in the car quickly and Sage drove. It was a long windy road there were trees everywhere. The further east we got the more I could feel her.

"She's here" I said pointing to a long driveway. "I know it"

Sage nodded and pulled up the driveway. I slipped into the backseat and ducked down. I intended to slip in the back somehow. So Stefan wouldn't see me coming. While they tried to reason with him I would be ready to jump in and help if I needed to. Which I assumed I would. I was just really glad Sage was here or we wouldn't stand a chance. Our only hope was to get Stefan down to the point where we could restrain him and Robert could do the ritual.

I stayed down as the left the car and ducked out behind Matt slipping easily into hiding behind the trees as I quietly made my way towards the back of the large 3 story house. I could see a kitchen through a back window but it appeared empty. Elena was probably upstairs.

Best we try to keep the action downstairs then. I told myself as I tried to find a open window I could get into the house through.

"Going somewhere?"

"Shinichi" I growled spinning around to face him.

"I am under order by Stefan to protect the house. I cannot allow you in" Shinichi said formally.

I punched him in the face hard. He actually fell backwards and looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"Did you change back?" He asked looking confused.

"No I just know how to use my powers. Plus I've been wanting to kick your sneaky slimy fox ass for a long time now. Glad I get the chance" I took another shot at him but he danced out of the way this time.

"Impressive" he smirked. "But still no match for me" Suddenly he was gone and before I could think was right behind me.

I whirled around. "Enough with the games" I said. "You have been playing games with me and Elena for far to long. Your done Shinichi"

I grabbed for his throat but he caught my arm and tried to push me back. I pulled in all my anger for him and held my ground. He looked surprised that I was able to hold up to his strength. I took that moment to grab for his throat again and squeezed as hard as I could.

He tried to squirm away and I thought of Elena with my child stuck in that house and found an extra surge of power. I whipped him back and tightened my grip slowly sucking the oxygen from him.

"3rd floor.. Misao.. on your side." he gasped. I loosed my grip and looked at him.

"I will save your sister on one condition"

"Anything" He said sincerity in his eyes.

"Give me back my memories."

"Okay. I will but you can't stop. You can't let the emotions of the memories overtake you your on a mission" Shinichi agreed breathing a little easier now. I tightened my grip just a bit in case he was playing me.

"You will need to shelf the memories right away and let them hit you later"

"I can do that" I agreed. "What about you?"

"Finish it" he said

"You want me to kill you?"

"Yes I need to be with her" He begged. "My mate"

"Okay. We have a deal I guess..again" I sighed.

"I'd shake your hand but..." he joked.

"Seriously?" I said gripping his throat harder "You open up to me and crack jokes and then expect me to just kill you?" I couldn't believe what I was saying but I suddenly felt bad for the guy. The need to kill him just didn't exist anymore.

"Well yeah.. your Damon" he replied.

'But I'm not the same. She changed me" I said letting go of his throat.

"I cant kill you" What is wrong with me? Have I gone completely soft? No your just human. I told myself sighing.

"Yes you can and you will" he said "Because I work for Stefan and I cannot betray him. If you don't kill me he will order me to kill you. Or worse hurt your mate. Just do it."

I turned and looked in his eyes and saw the loss and desperation shining through. I looked to the 3rd floor and remembered the promise I made.

"Okay" I said " I will do what I have to do"

**Meredith POV**

Bonnie knocked on the door. We all stood nervously behind her not even sure what to expect when he answered.

"I wasn't expecting visitors" Stefan said answering the door. He looked different more menacing somehow. I tried to search his eyes for a sign he was still in there somewhere but I couldn't find him.

"Stefan" Bonnie said "We are just here to talk to you. We are your friends and we are worried about you and Elena"

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Who?" Bonnie asked playing dumb.

"You know who" He grunted in a really creepy voice. I felt chills go up the back of my neck.

"Damon is not here" I offered. "He took off after Elena took off with you. He was depressed"

"We were all really surprised when she chose you but we understood" Bonnie nodded picking up where I was going.

"But me missed her and you so we came to see you" I said. "You haven't called us at all"

"I'm sorry about that.." he said. "We just need alone time"

"Of course" Bonnie said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Lies!" Stefan yelled throwing Bonnie backwards into the wall her head made a loud cracking noise as it hit. We all gasped.

Sage was on top of Stefan so fast I didn't even see him going towards him. I rushed over to Bonnie. She had a deep gash on her head and was losing blood fast. I pulled off my sweat shirt and tried to apply pressure to the wound.

"Hold on Bonnie" I whispered tears rolling down my face.

"What can I do?" Matt croaked staring at Bonnie in horror. I looked over and saw Stefan had gotten control in the fight with Sage. He had ripped a gash from Sage's shoulder and had him pinned against the wall.

I noticed Damon had snuck in and was slowly coming up behind Stefan with a stake.

"Go upstairs" I whispered "Find Elena and make sure she stays put"

**Damon POV**

I entered the house quietly still reeling over what had just happened with Shinichi. I saw Bonnie crumpled up on the floor right away. She didn't look good. Matt was sneaking up the stairs. I assumed to keep Elena up there. I nodded a thanks at him and slowly made my way toward my brother who had Sage pinned.

I didn't stop to think as I hurled the stake into Stefan's back. he was strong it only stunned him. But it gave Sage enough time to sink his fangs into Stefan's neck. He started draining him fast and hard.

"No!" Meredith yelled out "Your killing him!"

I glanced at her and then heard a gasp from above as Elena and a frustrated looking Matt and Misao were at the foot of the stairs watching.

"Elena stay where you are please!" I ordered.

"Sage stop." I said firmly grabbing his non hurt shoulder. "Bonnie.. go to her...she needs you, Please leave my brother to me"

He stopped then his mouth full of Stefan's blood. He turned and went to her. I caught Stefan as he slowly slumped to the floor. For the first time in hundreds of years I felt compassion for my brother. I don't know where it came from or why. But I knew at that point that I had to try to save him.

"He is out cold now until he gets blood he won't be able to move. Can you pull the demon from him?" I asked Robert who looked on at the scene somberly.

He nodded. "Please hold him down. I know he is weakened but his strength... I don't like to take chances"

I nodded and pinned Stefan's shoulders to the floor as Robert started to chant. Stefan's weak body shook and trembled for a while and then he jerked upwards and fell back down hard. I manged to stop his head from cracking into the ground. I could hear a hissing sound as something literally seemed to expel itself from his body. The energy was gone as quick as it left Stefan's body. Unable to exist without a host.

I could hear Elena rushing down the stairs to Bonnie and quickly joined her. I noticed the pool of blood forming around Bonnie's head and felt a horror rise in my chest.


	28. Chapter 27: Goodbyes and new beginings

**Chapter 27: Goodbyes and new beginnings**

**Bonnie POV**

I felt my life slowly slipping away as Meredith held me. "Is Sage okay?" I manged to whisper.

"Yes he's coming" She said tearfully stepping away from me to make room for him. There was blood on his mouth. Stefan's blood, a voice inside of me whispered.

"Sage" I cried "I.."

"Shh.." He said a tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't waste your energy. We have to get you to a hospital" He looked completely distraught.

"Blood" I croaked "Give me Stefan's blood"

"It won't heal you now." he cried "You have lost to much blood"

"It will change me" I said weakly, "I want you to.. please.. I want to live forever with you" I gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Are you sure?" He said. I just nodded and he leaned his mouth over mine and gave me Stefan's blood.

"Bonnie" Elena's voice she was hovering over me tears streaming down her face. Damon was right behind her.

"I'm glad your all here" I said weakly.

"No Bonnie you can't die!" Elena cried. "Is there anything we can do?"

Damon held her tightly as she started to sob.

"I gave her Stefan's blood. She will come back" Sage said taking my hand.

'You did?" Elena asked "Bonnie this means you will be a vampire"

'I asked him to" I whispered. "I don't think being young and beautiful in a coffin is so romantic anymore"

"Me neither" Elena cried holding my other hand.

"Elena before my heart stops I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I love you."

"I love you to Bonnie" She whimpered.

"Meredith .. I know we have been strained lately. But you too are my best friend. I love you and I'm so glad we talked today"

"Oh Bonnie" She cried unable to say more.

"Matt.. your confidence in me did so much for me, It helped me save Caroline, Your friendship has meant a lot to me. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more"

"That's okay Bonnie... your friendship is enough. It means the world to me" he croaked.

"Damon" I whispered losing strength "I never had a big brother and I always wanted one. You have become like a big brother to me. Your always kidding around with me and helping me out. Thank you"

"Bonnie.. I am honored that you think of me that way. Don't thank me... I thank you. Not just for what you did for me and Elena but just for being my friend."

Tears were streaming down his face now as fast as he tried to wipe them dry.

"But listen kiddo... your going to come out on the other side and we will all see you again okay?"

'Okay" I sighed and looked up at Sage.

"And you.." I tried to smile.

"Yes" He said stroking my cheek and gazing at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He said as I took my last breath.

**Elena POV**

I cried into Damon's chest ms my best friend took her last breath.

"It's okay baby" He murmured gently rubbing my back. "She will come back" I could feel him trembling and knew he was crying too.

"I will take good care of her I promise" Sage said.

'I know you will" I said gazing down at my best friend. It was heartbreaking.

"I am going to take her now. I need to get blood from the hospital and get her to comfortable place with no humans around before she wakes up" Sage said "You guys should follow me to the hospital. Elena should get checked out"

"When will I see her again?" I asked.

"As soon as she has full control over her urges we will come to see you." Sage said. " I have a feeling she will do well. She is a witch afterall she will be very powerful. But because her people are supporters meant to protect I think that instinct will carry over into her afterlife"

He left quickly afraid she would awaken. I stared after her memorizing her smile and her perkiness, her dreams of having a fairytale romance, which were coming true now. I mused.

Bonnie was so much stronger then I ever thought she was. She had grown so much over the past few years. I was so proud of who she had become. I just hoped she would find true happiness and not regret her decision.

I didn't think she would though... Bonnie was just as drawn to the dark and supernatural as I was. If not more so. I was also fairly certain that Sage was her soul mate although I don't know if they have figured that out yet. This is what she probably would have chosen for herself at some point. I was glad it was Stefan's blood that would bring her back. I don't know how he would live with himself if he brought on her death.

I shuddered thinking about what I had gone through with him here. Who he had become. It wasn't Stefan. I had to remember that. Just like when Damon was possessed by the malich. He wasn't responsible for what the demon made him do. I looked over toward Stefan's body and he looked like he was starting to ashen.

"Damon!" I yelled on alert "Stefan's dying!"

"No!" Meredith cried rushing to his side. My eyes widened in surprise as I followed her.

"He needs blood" I said. "But not to much. Give him a little at a time. He will probably go into an emotional overdrive when he wakes up. He may even try to kill himself. He did some pretty awful things"

"You mean your telling me.."

"How to take care of him." I said simply "You have fallen in love with him right?"

"I don't know...I... how?" She stuttered.

"I can just feel your love for him. I don't know.. the spirit stuff. I can sort of read thoughts and sense emotions."

"Among other various talent's" Damon said kissing my head.

'Ew" Meredith groaned. "Well I guess I have.. I fell in love with him when our hearts broke together"

I felt a twinge of guilt.

"I am sorry for what I did to him. But love isn't easy.. and sometimes it takes us in different directions.. I actually think you are far better suited for Stefan then I was" I said thoughtfully.

"Right she's all quiet and broody too" Damon joked.

"Gee thanks" Meredith said holding her breath as she looked at her wrist nervously.

"I forgive you Meredith" Damon said and she gasped.

"You do?"

"Yes.. look I have been hating on my brother for a long time. But the fact is I was jealous. First of the attention he got from my father over me. Then Katherine, Then Elena. But Elena changed everything.. she chose me. When she did my jealously for Stefan went away and I really couldn't t find reasons to hate him anymore. Until he took her, But when I looked into my brother's eyes I did not see him. That was not Stefan"

He took a deep breath.

"I got my memories back from Shinichi. I know what I did while I was possessed. That's why I stopped blaming him and just saved him." He looked down as Meredith started to drip blood into Stefan's mouth from her wrist.

"Thank you for taking care of him"

She just nodded in awe.

"Damon" I sighed my eyes full of tears.

"I remember everything.. I hurt you" he said. "How could I judge Stefan when I hurt you too?"

"Because it wasn't you.. just like it wasn't Stefan that did this" I gestured around with my arms.

"But guess what?" I continued "We won.. we are no longer puppets and can all move on now"

He kissed me and pulled me close to him "There were some really great memories I got back to" He whispered into my hair.

"You guys go. I will stay here with Stefan until he can move around. I don't know when we will see you again or if he will ever be able to. But if I think for a moment he is going to come after you I will call you right away. I promise." Meredith said.

I walked over and hugged her tightly.

"I have to do one more thing" I crossed the room over to the large chest and took out Misao's orb.

"Misao, I believe you have redeemed yourself You are free" I held out the orb and it shined like a rainbow.

"Thank you Elena" She said hugging me.

'My brother? " She looked at Damon "Where can I find him. I should bring him home. Where he can be buried with my people"

Damon killed Shinichi? I thought glancing at him.

"He is in the shed outback. He's tied up really good But I don't know if he's going to let you bury him" He said lightly "Good luck with that. he's a stubborn little fox"

"But he wanted to die" Misao said her eyes wide.

"Well you know what.. he really messed with me. But not just me he messed with my family too. So no I was not going to just give him what he wanted. I can understand if he doesn't want to live because he lost his mate. But he will need to figure out his own way out of it."

"Wow.. I just can't believe it. But his master.. Stefan.. he cant handle this task now. In the condition he will be in"

"I think you should take care of him" I said handing her Shinicni's orb. "Maybe he can get past the pain somehow."

"I'll try" She nodded heading out back.

"You didn't kill him?" I looked at Damon in wonder.

"No.. he started talking to me abut wanting to die. Then he started making deals with me and joking around.. I just couldn't kill him. It wasn't right"

"Damon Salvatore" I said grabbing his face "You have become a hero"

"My hero" I added as I kissed him deeply.

**Damon POV**

Elena,Matt, Robert and I all made it to the hospital just in time to see Sage heading off. Elena let out a sad sigh and I held her close to me. I was really fond of Bonnie. It was hard to see her die like that. As a human these things hit you so much harder. We all knew she would be back. But until we saw her we felt her loss at it was profound.

I sat in the waiting room with Matt and Robert as Elena was getting checked out. I was feeling really antsy and nervous.

"Your going to burn a hole in the floor pacing like that" Matt said.

"I just want to see her, Why is this taking so long" I gritted.

"They are just ensuring she's okay. Don't worry" He said."She's a fighter"

"That's so true" I smiled.

"Hey.. I'm sorry for always judging you. I see how much you love her" Matt said surprising me.

"Thanks.. I'm sorry Ive been such a jackass to you" I sighed ...man these people were really starting to get to me.

"Friends?" Matt asked extending his hand.

"What the hell" I said taking it and accepting his handshake.

"You can go in now" The nurse said coming out.

I hurried in the room. Elena was already dressed and sitting on the bed.

"How did it go?" I said pulling her into my arms.

"Good..I think.. the doctor examined me. She is coming back in to tell us the results"

"Okay" I said nervously "Do exams usually take that long?"

"How would I know?" she laughed "Ive never been pregnant before"

"How can you not be nervous?" I said frowning.

"I don't know.. I just know that everything is okay" She reassured me kissing me softly.

The doctor entered.

"Good evening" She said shaking my hand. "I am Doctor Sanderson."

"Damon Salvatore" I said taking her hand.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" I asked right away.

The doctor laughed, "Yes she is good, she is a bit underweight and needs a better balanced diet with vitamins. But other then that mother and babies are healthy"

I felt a sigh of relief come on and then get blocked by a moment of panic.

"Babies?" I asked, I didn't even know how I was going to take care of one baby.. but more then one.

"Yes. 2 heartbeats. Congratulations twins" Dr. Sanderson smiled.

"One boy and one girl" Elena said in a dreamlike tone.

"Well we don't know the sexes yet.." The Doctor started...

"Of course..just guessing" Elena said quickly.

"Well you are free to go. Good luck" The doctor said as she left.

"One boy and one girl" I whispered looking into my angels eyes.

"We can handle it. Trust me we will be fine" She said placing her hands on each of my cheeks.

"I know we can" I replied and kissed her gently. "Let's go home princess"

**AN: Huge thanks to all the reviewers, alerts and fave markers! I have had such a great time doing this story. You support has helped so much! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. One chapter left.. I'm sad to see it end. I only had this story mapped out about halfway and then it really just took on a life of its own. I let the charectors tell me what to write and really have had a great time with this fic. Thanks again!**


	29. Chapter 28: Surprises

**Chapter 28: Surprises **

**Elena POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has happened I don't even know where to begin! It's been about 2 weeks since Damon and my friends rescued me from Stefan. I still haven't heard from Stefan or Meredith. But I honestly am not ready to see Stefan anytime soon. So that's okay with me. Don't get me wrong I don't blame him I know he was possessed... but it's just to hard to think about how he acted towards me and the things he did. I don't think I will ever be able to forget that slap for the rest of my life._

_Damon and I have moved into our new home! It's a really cute little two story house am hour or so from New York City. We had to leave Fells before anyone saw me. I am supposed to be dead. Luckily Damon had a fake identity and passport already to go for me. He got it a long time ago actually when he was trying to get me to be his princess of darkness. Well now I'm just his princess of the suburbs and that works just fine for both of us. We have had enough darkness to last us a lifetime! _

_Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Sage are coming to visit today! I am so excited. I haven't seen Bonnie since she turned and I miss her so much! Caroline and I have become good friends again. She helped me set up the twins room. I was really glad for her help because I had no idea how I was going to decorate it. We set it up so cute. Half of the room is set up for a baby girl with all kinds of princess decorations and the other half is set up for a boy with all Winnie the Pooh decorations. _

_I can't wait to be a mother. I know I have a long ways to go yet. But Damon and I already have so much love pouring out of ourselves for them. _

_Damon's been acting a little strange though... I really hope every thing's okay. He left last week to take care of some business whatever that means and now he's leaving again today. He's going to wait until Bonnie and Sage get here. But how strange.. where would he need to be that's so important during our housewarming party? _

_Well hopefully. I'm just being paranoid. Can you blame me diary? Look what I've been through. I promise to keep in touch better for now on. Well at least until the babes are born. I;m sure they are going to keep me pretty busy!_

_~Elena _

"Elena!" Damon called from downstairs "They're here!"

I flew down the stairs.

"Bonnie and Sage!" I yelled excitedly.

"No Caroline and Matt" He laughed ruffling my hair. "But don't look too disappointed you'll upset Caroline"

"Right" I said blushing. Opening the door to greet them.

"Hey Elena! Damon" Caroline said hugging each of us carefully with her growing belly.

"The place looks great! Your all done now?"

"Finally"I sighed "Who knew setting up a house would be so much work?"

"Or cost so much..." Damon muttered.

"Hey Damon. I was going to talk to you about that" Matt said.

"About how much my house cost? Isn't that kind of nosy?" Damon joked.

I couldn't help but giggle at Matt's flustered face. Caroline was holding back a laugh as well.

"No" he said tersely "A job actually... now that Ive graduated my cousin asked me to help him run his store. It's only about an hour away give or take. It's in the city"

"What do I know about running a store?" Damon said looking annoyed. I knew it really bothered him that he was using Mrs. Flowers money. Damon was a little old fashioned. He loves the new times and how string and independent women are. He told me I could do whatever I wanted to as far as work went. But he still didn't like to live off of other people. He wanted to feel like was providing for me. He was really frustrated because he didn't really have any work or education experience he could use to secure a good job.

"Well that's the thing. It's a pawnshop but it especially in rare antiques and if anyone can tell a fake antique from a real one it would be you" Matt smiled.

Damon's face perked up.

"Can you guys discuss your business ventures elsewhere" Caroline "Boring"

"Yeah.. fine us meanly men will be outside manning the grill" Matt huffed in a fake deep voice.

"Dude.. don't be a geek" Damon said rolling his eyes and heading outside.

"So you and Matt are hanging out a lot" I said as Caroline and I headed into the kitchen.

"A little.. not really.. It made sense for us to ride together. It is an hour long drive" She stuttered.

"mm hm" I said in a sing song voice.

'No, look I'm really glad that Matt forgave me for what I did to him. But we are friends Elena that's it" She said more firmly.

"Funny.. that's what I use to say about Damon" I said gazing out at him in the backyard, His face looked really excited talking to Matt.

"So!" Caroline huffed "Look I just want to focus on me and the baby right now. I don't have the time or capacity to even think about a romance right now"

"I understand" I said "But don't rule him out okay. He's a great guy."

"He is" She sighed "I feel bad for him too,. he lost all his girls to vampires"

I had to chuckle at that. "Same old tactful Caroline"

"Bonnie's here!" I head Damon yell from the backyard. I practically flew out the door to greet her.

"Elena!" She cried gracefully stepping out of Sage's car. Her red ringlets seemed to just gleam in the sun. (Damon had given his ring ti Sage to give to her?). She was still just as small and petite but had an angel like quality about her now. Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as she embraced me.

"Oh Bonnie! It;s so good to see you!" I hugged her back tightly.

"Whoa.. pull in your aura Elena." She laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry... Is it bothering you?"

"No. I'm pretty good with cravings actually. It's just like overwhelming. Elena are you having twins? I sense 3 auras." She smiled.

"I am" I said gleaming. "One boy and..

"One girl" She finished for me we laughed and hugged again. (this time I pulled in my aura)

"That's so wonderful!" She cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Elena come here!" Sage yelped I ran and gave him a big hug,

"Are you taking good care of her" I lectured.

"The best" Bonnie answered for me. She was glowing with happiness.

"So kiddo... are you a vampy witch now or a witchy vamp?" Damon joked ruffling her hair.

"Witchy vamp" She answered laughing as he gave her a big hug. I smiled at them. Damon needed to see her as bad as I did, When we all thought we lost her it hurt so bad.

Caroline and Matt joined the greetings. Matt actually didn't look too upset about seeing Bonnie and Sage together. He actually seemed to have his eye on Caroline. He was becoming kind of protective over her.

We all laughed and talked all afternoon. It felt so good to now have the world to save. I thought to myself as Damon and I cleared the dishes.

"So I;m going to leave you with your friends for a little while so I can take care of that business we discussed" Damon reminded me as we finished cleaning up.

"Dam-on" I whined.

"What.. ?"

"They are our friends. Not just mine" I squeezed his shoulder.

"Your right, princess they are" He kissed me. "Ill be back soon"

"Where are you going..." I called but he was already out the door.

I didn't hear Damon's car pull up until almost half past 6. I couldn't imagine where he went for so long. I was getting pretty annoyed. I wasn't sure if I should start pulling dinner out or just send everyone home.

"Elena" Damon opened the door a crack. "Will you come out here for a second"

"I was just about to get dinner going for everyone" I snapped feeling irritated that he bailed on our housewarming party.

"Please angel it's really important" he said softly.

"Okay, okay" I relented making my way to the door.

Damon beamed and opened it wider and I gasped.

"Aunt Judith? Margaret!" I squealed.

"Oh Elena.. Elena you are alive. I mean I believed you Damon but... I just. Oh my" She started sobbing. I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and held her.

What did you tell her? I mouthed to Damon nervously. He pointed to Bonnie. Who gazed at me until her thoughts rang in my head.

'he didn't tell her much. Just that he found you alive and knew it was you. But he kept you hidden because he didn't want you under a microscope. none of us have any idea even you how you came back to life. She understands that it has to be secret'

I looked ta Damon again. Thank you, I mouthed.

""Lena" Margaret cried. I let go of Aunt Judith and scooped her up.

"I knew you were alive" She said proudly.

"I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much!" I cried as I held my little sister.

"Oh Elena. I wish you would have come to us sooner honey. We would have kept quiet."

"I know. I wish I would have too" I said sadly as I hugged her again.

Damon ordered pizza's for everyone and we all talked and caught up. Aunt Judith was really happy for us. She pulled me a aside and we had a long talk about the fight we got into before I turned. She explained that she just had a feeling Stefan was no good for me. She couldn't explain it. She never meant to push me away.

I guess I should have listened to her. But then again if I had we wouldn't have these babies on the way. She couldn't wait to be a great aunt and Margaret was so excited to an auntie. It was well past 9 when everyone left.

II turned to him as we closed the door.

"Damon.. I cant believe you did that for me. You don't know how much I needed them"

"Yes I do know princess. That's why I found a way to bring them back into your life."

"I love you so much" I cried embracing him.

"I will always do right by you my angel" He said kissing me softly.

"Speaking of which" He said mysteriously "We have somewhere we need to be"

"We do?" i asked confused.

"Yes we do. And you need to wear this" He handed me a blindfold.

"Kinky" I murmured winking at him suggestively.

"Don;t do that to me princess. We really do have somewhere we need to be"

"Okay" I sighed putting on the blindfold. I felt a little rush remembering when he surprised me on the roof in New York.

We drove a few blocks and Damon led me into a building. I couldn't hear any noises or voices.

"Can I take it off now?" I begged.

"yes" he whispered into my ear standing behind me.

I took of the blindfold looked around,. It was the mall. But it was closed there weren't even any lights on except. One table it was lit with candles. I started walking towards it.

"It's the table we sat at when we had our first meal together" I exclaimed. "And it's orange chicken!" I added seeing the two trays on the table. He pulled out my chair and sat across from me.

"This is so sweet!" I exclaimed. "Oh Damon.. what a great memory"

"I remember wishing I was white rice covered in orange chicken when I watched you blowing on your food." he laughed.

I took a forkful and started blowing more suggestively this time.

"And now I'm wishing it again" he laughed.

"Damon this is so great. You are the most romantic man Ive ever known"

"Oh Elena... Everything I do is to make you smile. Princess I want to make you smile very day for the rest of our lives. You have no idea what you have done for me. You have saved my life because before you I had no life. You are my angel, my redemption, my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, the future mother of my children, and I would really like to add another title to that list I have for you...

He got up walked over to me. Then my eyes filled with tears as he got down on one knee.

"Elena Gilbert, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" A single tear ran down his cheek as he gazed into my eyes.

"Oh Damon! Yes!"

He placed the ring on my finger and I felt my whole body soar.

"This was my mother's ring" I cried softly. "You got it for me when.."

"Of course I did angel" He smiled softly. "But I added a little to make it say Elena"

"It's beautiful!" I said gazing at the ring. It was a gold band with a princess cut diamond in the middle. Damon had added 2 smaller diamonds on each side and 2 small sapphires next to each diamond. One was ice blue and the other was pink.

"To represent our children" he smiled.

"This is prefect. I I don't even know what to say. I am the happiest girl on the planet right now"

"Just the planet?" He said pouting.

"No the universe" I corrected.

"Oh my angel the universe doesn't even exist to me without you in it" He said kissing me softly.

"I love you Damon Salvatore and I can;t wait to be your wife" I cried.

He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me with more passion then I ever thought possible.

~The end~

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the story! I hope I did the final chapter justice. I did decide to end it here on a happy note. Thanks so much to all the supporters of the story whether you reviewed, put it on alert, marked it as a fave or just read it. **

**It makes me so happy to see others enjoying my work. This all started as a little day dream I had. I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! If you have a moment send me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**I am considering an all Delena sequel. Doodle87 gave me the idea with her latest review actually. It would be a lighter and funnier story about them having the babies and going through the trials of parenthood and stuff. I think it would be really fun to write.**

**Let me know what you think? Would you like to see a sequel or should I leave it as it is? Any ideas are always appreciated! It will probably be later in the summer before I would start a sequel but if you guys want it I will make it happen! :) **


End file.
